Fate Sucks
by Zipora Tsuki
Summary: When the Gundam Boys have some difficulties with New Oz's team of mercenaries, they seek the assistance of one of the top mercinaries around. But the only way to get to him is to get his assistant to talk, and shes not gonna make it easy. COMPLETE
1. pro

ZT: Hey! I started to post this before but, well, evil school got in the way… But now summer breaks here! Jumps up and down YAY! Anyways, I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own LAVA and the OCs that show up, so no suing! My nickel won't get you far! I accept all reviews, even flames, just don't expect me to invite you to the barbeque if you light the pit, okay? Great! Now that that's settled, enjoy!

Fate Sucks

Prologue

Usually, it was quiet here. What with this being the head of New Oz base, there was no time for talk, just business. So, with the buzz of excitement flowing through the base, it was obvious that something big was about to happen. Some seemed excited, like something great was coming. Others were nervous, almost expecting the Gundam pilots themselves to show up at any moment. One thing was for sure: Whatever was coming, it was dangerous.

Then THEY came. The soldiers who saw them coming stopped what they were doing and quickly got out of the way. Though looks would render them harmless, these people sent chills down their spines. Many of the soldiers were almost convinced that these were the Gundam pilots.

But there were five Gundam pilot's, not four. And the pilots were all males, unlike this crew. So, they weren't the Gundam pilots, but the question of WHO they were was still at large.

The four stopped at a large door with the New Oz crest on it. The one leading the group knocked twice before the door opened. They walked in and stopped in front of a desk. A man at the desk gave them an annoyed look, "You're late."

The leader's face remained emotionless, "Gotta problem with that?"

The man inwardly flinched; he would have to remember whom he was talking to. "My apologies," he stated, "I let my temper get the better of me. I presume you are Hell Fire, the leader of LAVA?"

Hell Fire nodded, "And you are Commander Vingt, the leader of New Oz." It was a statement, not a question.

The commander tried to ignore the chill he was getting from this Hell Fire person. "I have a job for you."

Another mercenary dressed in black raised an eyebrow, "Really? I never would have guessed." The voice was cool and collected, not unlike how the commander imagined Gundam pilot 03 to sound. He guessed that this was the mercenary known as Dark Majic.

He cleared his throat and tried to keep his cool, "I do not trust my own men with this job; it is far too much for them to handle. A very reliable reference suggested your assistance in this matter."

"If it involves making someone disappear, we're the best," Dark Majic answered, the mercenary's voice not wavering from its cool tone.

"Really? Then perhaps we should move on to the test then," Commander Vingt suggested. Now it was time to see how well his source pulled through.

"A 'test'? What kind of 'test' did you have in mind?" one of the mercenaries asked, raising an eyebrow.

The commander overlooked the mercenary; her attire reminded him of a hot pink, skimpy version of the Peacecraft school uniform, "And you would be . . .?"

"The name's Sparkle. Now, what's this 'test' you had in mind?" she repeated.

He smirked, "Oh, nothing much. Just to see-" he pressed a button and twenty armed soldiers came in, "-how well you can handle sticky situations."

The soldiers opened fire. Without saying a word to each other, the four split up, each taking on five soldiers.  
Sparkle moved swiftly and smoothly, looking like she was dancing through and around the soldiers. She stopped and grinned, "If you can't dance, then get off the stage!" The soldiers collapsed with multiple bruises all over their bodies.

Hell Fire moved like a blur through the five soldiers, taking them out in a fashion that would have made the perfect soldier proud. When finished, Hell Fire looked at the unconscious soldiers in disgust, "Child's play."

Dark Majic disappeared before the soldiers' eyes. "Was that magic!" some of them wondered aloud. Suddenly, there was a whistling noise from behind. The five turned around just in time to receive a face-full of pipe, shaped like a magician's wand, each. The mercenary twirled the wand, "No, it's Dark Majic!"

The last of the four mercenaries was having fun pounding in the faces of four of her five soldiers. Then she turned to the last one and cringed, "EWW! Why do I always get the fat guy?" The soldier took a hesitant step backwards as she stepped towards him. He shakily held up his gun. She grinned, "BOO!" The soldier yelped and dropped his gun. With another grin, the mercenary said, "Make you a deal: Gimme those donuts and I won't hurt you." The soldier nodded and quickly gave her his box of Dunkin' Donuts.

Vingt gave the four a short applause before beginning again, "Spectacular! I never thought that there would truly be a team fit for this, but it seems I was wrong."

"You better believe you were! As long as we four are alive, there is a team fit for ANYTHING!" Sparkle exclaimed.

"So I see," said Vingt, "However, there is still one more thing I must know before I can hire you." He held up a copy of the team's profile, "It says here that there should be five of you."

Hell Fire shrugged, "It hasn't been updated yet."

"I see . . . well then, it would be an honor to have you as part of New Oz," Vingt said, offering his hand to Hell Fire who shook it.

"Great!" Sparkle exclaimed. She turned to the mercenary who had taken the donuts. She was munching away on them. "Hey Desert Rose," Sparkle said, "We got the job!"

"WYAYH!" she cheered through a mouthful of donut. She turned to the soldier who she took the donuts from and knocked him out.

Vingt sat back down and sorted through the papers, "And now for your mission-"

Desert Rose ran up to the others, "Great! My favorite part of the job!"

She received a pair of rolling eyes from Hell Fire, "The mission IS the job, you idiot!"

"I know that! I meant finding out what the mission is!" Desert Rose retorted.

Dark Majic sighed, "Ignore them. Proceed."

Vingt began again, "As I was saying, now for your mission. I suppose it goes without saying that you four have heard of the Gundam pilots and the problems the original Oz had with them in the past. You may have also heard of the destruction of the Gundams after the revolt by L3X-18999 was thwarted." Up to that moment, the four looked as if they were hearing old news, "However, what you may NOT have heard of is the fact that shortly after we established New Oz, the Gundams all of a sudden made an appearance!"

The group seemed only mildly surprised by this new piece of information. Desert Rose swallowed her last donut and grinned, "Don't worry; if those rookies try ANYTHING that makes us feel suspicious, or even not suspicious, we'll . . . 'disarm' them the way we know best."

Vingt smirked, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	2. ch1

ZT: Hey, it's me again. Y'know, I really hate disclaimers; there's absolutely no reason for them. All it does is give the author the chance to go on and on about how much it sucks that they don't own the show they're writing about and complain about writing the stupid disclaimer in the first place. I mean COME ON! Ain't it obvious that we don't own the show! This is for crying out loud! It's not like the author is gonna write a free story when the writing business is as cut throat as it is! Not to mention it puts all us fic writers down. Ain't it enough for us to know the show's not ours? We don't need to be reminded every time we write a chapter that this is not ours (Empty pockets say that enough). So really, all this does is make the author rant and rave for so many lines and completely throws off the reader and makes the reader question the sanity of the writer because they're just rambling line after line about absolutely nothing in particular and it just takes up all this room and throws off the reader because it really has nothing to do with the story line whatsoever and then the reader gets bored as Hell or just skips over the whole disclaimer in the first place completely abolishing the reason the disclaimer was written in the first place and-

Heero:Aims gun at ZT's head, safety off Shut up.

Duo: She doesn't own us. Enjoy the show.

Fate sucks

Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. He never expected to ever be sitting in this cockpit again, to hear the four familiar voices coming through the intercom, and to get that familiar adrenaline rush that he always got right before a mission.

Yet, here he was in the middle of that very world again that had held him captive for eight years of his life. He was once again working in a team of five known as "Gundam". He was once again on a mission to thwart a conspiracy by Oz. He was once again the Perfect soldier.

Everything that led up to this happened so fast that it was difficult for him not to let it turn into one big blur. Someone had managed to get a message to him, instructing him to go to a secluded place in Old Tokyo. He was still contemplating exactly HOW someone could possibly get a message to him when he reached the instructed destination. There, he found that Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa had received the same message and were already there. They all had the same question in mind: Who brought them here and why?

The question wasn't answered right away. Instead, the five received another message to go to some place in L1. The only reason that Heero allowed himself to go was because the destination had a personally strong memory for him, and now he wanted to know exactly who the hell would go through so much trouble just to get their attention.

Once they got to their new destination, they found a warehouse built where an old Oz base used to be. Inside, they found something that none of them had ever imagined seeing: the Gundams! All five of them were there in peak condition with all of their upgrades just as they were when their trip to the Sun was suddenly cancelled.

But the Gundams weren't all that they found. There was information of a new organization that had arisen called New Oz, and they planned to restart Operation Meteor.

After checking this data over, the pilots immediately got a hold of the Docs, thanks to Mr. Anonymous, and planned their next step in dealing with this problem . . .

"Hello? Earth to Heero, come in Heero!" A certain braided-haired pilot shook the Perfect soldier from his thoughts. "Hn?" he answered.

The grinning face of none other than Duo Maxwell popped up on his screen, "I hope you're ready. We'll be arriving in less than five minutes."

"WE should be the one's giving YOU the heads up, Maxwell!" Wufei's scoffing voice came through the intercom.

Heero saw Duo's head turn to face, presumably, another screen that was linked to the Chinese pilot's cockpit, "Aww, that was mean, Wu-man!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Wufei exclaimed.

"Now now, you two, the enemy's out there, not in here," Quatre tried to reason.

Heero turned off his intercom and concentrated on the mission. They needed to get the blueprints for some new mobile suit, or at least get rid of them. It was nothing that he wasn't used to, but he couldn't help but have this weird feeling in his gut. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to get them all of this information, and even more for the Gundams. Was this New Oz tougher than he and the other pilots were giving them credit for? They HAD been oblivious to its existence until their anonymous provider had given them a heads up . . .

He shook his head. No time to think about that now! The base was coming into view . . .

* * *

"Ah-ha! There they are!" Sparkle exclaimed, seeing the Gundams pop up on the radar. She whistled as the camera caught pictures of the oncoming Mobile suits, "Wow! This is the first time I've actually seen the Gundams. That Wing Zero looks pretty tight! Don'cha think, Maji?" 

Dark Majic looked at the screen, "I don't know . . . I've never been one to look in awe at angels, but that Deathscythe Hell is quite a piece of art. It's a pity we have to destroy it."

" 'Pity'? You're a mercenary! 'Pity' is not allowed in your dictionary!" Hell Fire growled, typing in something on a fancy looking computer. After a minute, the sound of typing turned into a growl of frustration.

Desert rose swallowed a pretzel and looked at her partner, "What's up?"

"I can't think of a path for the dolls to follow," Hell Fire's voice gave away deep concentration.

Sparkle looked at her leader in confusion, "A path? Excuse me, but aren't you the one who knows how to kill ANYTHING with those stupid tin cans?"

"Yeah, but that's for killing them off. We don't wanna do that just yet. Y'know, gotta let those pawns know who the knights and bishops are," Dark Majic answered for the concentrating leader.

Desert Rose grinned, "Well, if we're knight's, lets give them an unusual move." She tossed one of her snacks onto the screen in front of Hell Fire, "Have those Dolls move on a path shaped like a pretzel. If the Dolls come in on different sides, it'll be hard for those boys to figure out their movements."

Hell Fire nodded, "Okay . . . I guess. One group of pretzels, coming up." 'I can't believe I just said that!'

* * *

Duo put on his famous "God of Death" grin when he heard the familiar beeps of incoming mobile suits on the radar, "Time for the God of Death to take a few more to Hell!" 

"Sorry Duo," Trowa's voice came on the intercom, "Turn on your heat seekers and you'll see that these are mobile dolls."

Duo shrugged, "No biggie. The God of Death takes scrap metal, too." He checked the radar again, "There's not that many . . . Hey Heero, Trowa, you two take care of the blue prints. We'll handle the dolls."

There were two consecutive "Rogers" before Wing Zero and Heavyarms sped off for the base. The remaining three Gundams turned to face the mobile dolls . . .

* * *

Hell Fire watched as the three dots that represented the Gundams slowly took over the dots that represented the mobile dolls, "Not bad, but level one's always easy . . . let's skip to level ten."

* * *

Just as Wufei slashed through the last mobile doll, the radar started beeping again, "What the-!"

Suddenly, two mobile dolls whipped past him at a speed he thought only Deathscythe Hell could reach.

"What the-! Where'd these guys come from!" Duo exclaimed, seeing hundreds of mobile dolls pop up on his radar from all sides. He quickly slashed through some oncoming dolls with his scythe. The rest of the dolls passed him up, made a u-turn, and came back at him. He just couldn't understand! One minute they would bombard him and the next they would deliberately miss him. They were doing the same for Quatre and Wufei.

"What's going on with these things!" Wufei exclaimed through the intercom. He couldn't figure out how they were programmed to battle.

"Someone must be controlling them from inside the base. They don't seem to be just locking on and giving their all. Just try to keep them at bay," Quatre said, slashing through some oncoming mobile dolls. He dodged a beam from another one with some effort, 'I hope Heero and Trowa are having better luck than we are . . .'

* * *

"Here comes the two heroes, goin' to save the day," Desert Rose said, looking at the screen. She whistled, "That Heavyarms has quite a bit of fire power on him." She grinned, "However, that won't save em from MY toy!"

* * *

Trowa and Heero both swerved their Gundams to the side as two beams erupted from the base and almost crashed into them. "Aww, you're not supposed to dodge my beams, you're suppose to get hit by em!" came a scrambled voice through the intercom. 

"Who the-!" Trowa was cut off as another beam hit the side of his Gundam.

'Damn!' Heero thought, turning for a split second to Heavyarms. It looked like it's rockets were out, but that was about it.

Suddenly, Heero was thrown against the side control panel as another beam nailed his own Gundam. A stream of curses left his lips just as he accidentally turned on his microphone.

"Now, now, there's no need for that kind of language," the scrambled voice said.

"Who are you!" Heero heard Trowa's voice through the intercom. He guessed by the tone of his voice that the usually poker faced soldier was very ticked off, but couldn't tell by looks because his screen had blanked out.

"You may call me Dark Majic, one of the four LAVA mercenaries. Now, it seems to me that you both have two choices. Desert Rose has successfully took out you Gundams' main control circuit, so there's no chance of you running. So, either surrender to New Oz, or . . ." almost as soon as Dark Majic paused, the two noticed the hissing noise of escaping air, " . . . Well, you two can be the brave warriors who die a slow, suffocating death as the deep dark void of space drains the air out of your Gundams through those leaks. Hmm, those must've got there when we blew your circuit. Such a pity . . . heh, so what'll it be: option one, to surrender? Or two, to die?"

"They'll choose option three, where WE get them outta here!" Although he would never admit it, Duo's voice coming through that intercom at that moment was like music to Heero's ears. Knowing that there was really nothing he could do at the moment, Heero did what he normally would never do in his Gundam and relaxed his tense muscles. He placed a hand over a gash in his side that he got when he crashed into the control panel to slow the bleeding and closed his eyes. He felt Wing Zero shake slightly as Deathscythe Hell grabbed a hold of it.

With Altron working as a guard from the few remaining mobile dolls, Sandrock and Deathscythe Hell towed the two broken down Gundams and their oxygen deprived pilots back to home base which, thankfully, was not that far away.

* * *

"Darn!" Sparkle exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "We almost had two of em!" 

"Its no big deal," Dark Majic stated, "we'll just get them next time."

* * *

"We're almost to home base. You guys hangin in there all right?" Duo asked. He heard two "Yes's" but from the sound of it, they were hanging a little more out than in. 

They got back to the home base not a moment too soon. Heero and Trowa were so oxygen deprived that they were fading in and out of consciousness. The remaining three pilots helped them get to a place where they could rest and treat Heero's wound.

"Man! I can't believe we fell right into their trap!" Duo exclaimed after making sure Heero and Trowa were going to be okay. He was sitting in a room on a couch next to Quatre and across from Wufei at the window that stared out into space.

"Let's just be grateful that no one was seriously injured, or worse," Quatre said.

"LAVA . . . who are they anyway? I know I've heard about them somewhere, but where?" Wufei wondered aloud.

"You probably heard one of us refer to them," the three Gundam pilots looked up to see Master O standing in the doorway.

"Huh? You mean to tell me you old geezers KNOW these creeps!" Duo exclaimed.

Master O resisted the urge to smack the cocky pilot for the "Old Geezer" remark. "No, we don't know them, but we've heard of them. And, in fact, now that we know who our provider was giving us aid against, we know who our provider is. But, we'll tell you everything later when Heero and Trowa are well enough to join us," Master O explained before walking back out.

Duo looked at the other two pilots, "Why do I get the feeling we'll be traveling again really soon?"

* * *

The next evening, all five pilots were sitting around in the room from the night before. The docs were in the next room over, arguing about something from the sound of it. It made a few of the boys nervous; the docs never argued about anything, meaning that the . . . whatever was either stupid of dangerous. And it was most likely the second one. 

Just then, the docs came in. Professor G was grumbling something about pathetic, hopeless chases, and whatever that meant, Instructor H seemed to agree.

Duo raised an eyebrow, "What's a 'Hopeless chase'?"

"We'll get to that later," Doctor J said before Professor G or Instructor H could say anything, "But first, I suppose you five would like to know who these LAVA mercenaries are." When he saw the five pilots nod, he continued, "These four have been around as long as the Gundams have, if not longer. From what we've heard, their skills could probably match your own."

"Then why is it that we just now ran into them and not during the war?" Wufei asked.

"That's the odd thing: With the people on their list of assassinations, it's obvious that they were fighting with our own views in mind during the war," Doktor S explained.

"What happened to change their views?" Trowa asked; he had actually heard of LAVA during his nameless days, but he always heard that there were five of them . . .

"Night Star's what happened. He was the leader ofLAVA until the war ended. Everyone thought he died, but apparently not," Instructor H said.

"Why's that?" Quatre asked.

"Because that's who our anonymous provider is," Doctor J explained, "The style of getting a hold of us and actually having the resources to do it proves who it is."

"Wait a minute! If this person is a mercenary himself, then why did he bother getting a hold of us? Couldn't he deal with New Oz himself?" Wufei asked doubtfully.

"I don't think so, Wufei. If they worked together all those years, I don't think this mercenary would have the heart to personally kill his old friends," Quatre explained.

"And like Gramps just said, we're really close in skill level. It's only obvious that he'd call us," Duo finished.

"However, it seems that our four friends have been studying our tactics for awhile since they knew just how to deal with you. So-"

"So these three want to send you five on an impossible mission!" Professor G interrupted Doctor J.

"Not an 'Impossible mission', Professor G," Doctor J corrected, "This can be done. It will just be slightly challenging."

Suddenly, a light bulb flickered on in Duo's brain, "No way! You guys want us to go find this Night Star guy, don't you!"

"No one knows LAVA's techniques better than he does," Doktor S said patiently.

"And how exactly do you expect us to find this guy?" Duo pressed, knowing that the other pilot's were thinking the exact same thing.

"We were able to track down one of Night Star's most well known confidences," Doctor J tossed a picture on the table. The person looked about their age with shoulder length blond hair, messy bangs, and sapphire blue eyes.

Wufei snorted, "A woman!"

"Her name is Sai Moonblaze, and apparently she's the only one who knows Night Star's whereabouts," Master O explained.

Quatre was now thoroughly confused, "Then why-"

" 'Why is it a wild goose chase?' Well, sure we know who to go to and where she is, but I've heard of Ms. Moonblaze. She has always worked for Night Star and knows how to keep her mouth shut. Trying to get her to talk will be impossible!" Instructor H exclaimed.

"We'll be the judges of that. Where can we find her?" Heero inquired, speaking for the first time that day.

"You're not going to like this," Doctor J said, a little sympathy in his voice.

A collection of groans sounded from the pilots. "Not the psychopathic stalker's place!" Duo whined.

Professor G sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. Ms. Moonblaze is currently a resident of the Sanc Kingdom.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! See ya next time. Bye! 


	3. ch2

ZT: Uhh yeah, I don't really have anything to say...

NS (Neko Starr): pops up randomly But I do!

ZT: Wha! Neko!

Duo: Whose she?

NS: Whoa! You're even cuter in person!

Duo: Huh!

NS: Can I keep him Zippy! Can I? Can I!

ZT: Shoves Neko away Get out of here!

Duo: She's as hyper as I am... Scary.

ZT: You're telling me! I don't own Gundam Wing, Enjoy!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 3

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Duo asked as he and the rest of the Gundam pilots walked around the school grounds of the Sanc Kingdom academy.

Heero drowned out Wufei's complaint of an answer with thought's and alertness for one certain princess. He was okay with the Sanc Kingdom and Relina was a good leader, but she was just too . . . Relina. And after the revolt of L3-X18999, she had become far too clingy. He could certainly do without seeing her.

During their walk/Wufei's rant, Heero spotted Relina once, but managed to duck away before she could see him. They were now walking towards an empty part of the grounds. Heero decided to let his "Relina guard" down for the moment.

" . . . And now, so that we can take out the damn weaklings, we're being forced to go look for some weak woman so she can tell us where some coward of a mercenary is so that he can tell us exactly HOW to take out these damn weaklings!" Wufei finished his rant.

"Hey buddy, watch the name calling!" The group turned around to see none other than the one they were looking for. Sai was wearing white slacks and a navy blue shirt. She had her hair loosely tied back and a practice katana in hand.

A bit of drool dribbled down the left corner of Duo's mouth, "She's beautiful . . ."

Sai smirked and leaned forward, "'She' doesn't like to be talked about in the third person when 'she' is around."

Trowa pushed the still drooling Duo aside for the moment, "Sorry about him; he has a big mouth but a little brain working it. (Duo: "Hey!") Allow me to introduce myself, I'm-"

"'Trowa Barton' or that's your code name at least, I know," Sai interrupted, "You were most definitely ranked among the most difficult people Night Star had me keep track of during the war." She laughed at the pilots' shocked expression, "Oh, don't look so surprised! That IS why you came, isn't it? Everyone always tries to get me to reveal the secret that is Night Star." A teasing grin stole on to her face, "Well, too bad! I'm not telling!"

"Oh yes you are!" Wufei growled, unsheathing his own katana, "I challenge you to a duel! When I win, you'll tell us exactly what we want to know!"

Sai shrugged carelessly, "Well, if that's the way it'll be, I'm gonna have to just turn down that challenge, now wont I?"

"Weak woman," Wufei scoffed.

Sai smirked, "If I was as weak as you claim me to be, that MIGHT actually affect me."

Wufei popped a vein, "Why you-!"

"Take it easy Wu-man! Can't gain information from a dead person!" Duo exclaimed.

Sai grinned, 'For a guy with a little brain, that Duo knows how it is. I better take it easy on that Wufei fellow, though. That look was the same one I gave . . .'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Quatre bowed politely, "I am truly sorry about him, Ms. Moonblaze.

The blond girl's eyes turned kind and friendly when resting on the Arabian pilot, "Well, I kinda brought it on myself; there's no need to apologize. But please, it's just Sai."

Heero watch as Quatre proceeded to have a pleasant conversation with this Sai person. This woman was unbelievable! One second she was perfectly cool-headed, then the next she was playfully feisty, and now she was acting like one of the sweetest girls you would ever meet. He frowned to himself; if her attitude kept changing, it would be more difficult than he thought to complete his mission . . .

"Heero!" came a shrill voice. 'Damn it!' Heero mentally kicked himself as Relina ran up and clung to his arm. "Heero, where have you been! You were in my kingdom and didn't tell me? Oh, I know! I'm just so busy that you couldn't find me and were actually looking for me! Oh Heero, that's so sweet of you!" she rambled on and on.

Heero gave the guys a pleading look, but they were already trying their best to hide behind different trees and rocks. The only one left was Sai who was giving Relina the 'Are you really that big of an idiot?' look. She looked at the 'Heero in distress' and shrugged.

'Might as well . . .' she thought, putting on her too cool mask. "Your new boy-toy, princess?" she asked, jerking Relina back to reality.

Relina whipped around, momentarily letting go of Heero's now numb arm, "Y-You!"

Sai waved a finger disappointedly, "Now, now princess, it's bad grammar to leave a sentence unfinished."

Relina clung onto Heero's arm again before he could escape, this time tighter, "Oh, leave us alone! Can't you see that Heero and I are in the middle of a conversation?"

Sai scratched her head, "Uhh . . . aren't conversations supposed to involve two or more people talking? It seemed to me that you were the only one talking, and it's not even because Mr. Yuy there doesn't have anything to say. In fact, if you gave him a chance to talk, I'm sure Mr. Yuy would say something like: 'Let go of my arm; the feeling left it about ten minutes ago!'"

Relina looked up at Heero whose faceremained expressionlessbefore letting go and stomping up to Sai, "I don't know who you think you are, but you better think twice before trying to steal this princess's man, missy!" With that, she stomped off towards the school building.

Sai watched her go and rolled her eyes, "Please! Like you actually have a man for me to steal!" She looked at Heero, "Or does she actually think that you're her man?"

"That's exactly what it is," Trowa said, trying to resist a chuckle.

"I have NEVER seen Relina loose her cool like that!" Duo laughed, deciding that he liked this girl of a thousand faces. He put his arm around her shoulder, "You and I are gonna get along just great!"

Sai looked at Duo's hand resting on her shoulder, then at him, "Well, that's very nice to know. But could you please wipe your mouth; you've got drool everywhere."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	4. ch3

ZT: Ack! (Hides behind couch) Mean Heero! He's trying to kill me!

Wufei: (Looks over the side of the couch at ZT) Woman, what did you do now?

ZT: It wasn't that big of a deal… all I did was-

Heero: TSUKI! Where are you with my GUN!

Wufei: You STOLE his GUN!

ZT: Well what was I supposed to do! He kept aiming it at me for no reason!

Wufei: …She's in here Heero.

ZT: (Eyes bulge and runs away before Heero can get her) You traitor!

Wufei: (Sighs) Gundam Wing is not owned by ZT…

Duo: (Pops up randomly) Enjoy!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 3

The lights were flashing a million different colors a minute. There were stereo's blasting the newest pop sensation's best hit. The air smelt strongly of body sweat and alcoholic beverages. Yes, in this world, she was queen.

The song ended and the young woman walked off the dance floor (much to many guys' dismay) and took a seat at the bar. The bartender walked up, "What'll it be, miss?"

"A strawberry cosmopolitan," she said lazily and watched the dance floor while her drink was being made. There were a lot of different people here today. Usually it was just a bunch of teens who got in with fake IDs, but today there were a bunch of people who she guessed to be off duty soldiers. 'New Oz must've given them the night off…' she mused, letting the conversations swirl around her.

There were quite a few different conversations going on, but most of them focused on the topic of war. She heard something about guns, mobile suits, how missions went, upcoming missions, Gundams and Night Star, where people were before they joined…

She suddenly did a double take and turned to catch the conversation that held that small piece of information. She found it and listened in for a little while. She smiled to herself, 'Well, this certainly IS news!'

The bartender walked up to the counter with the cosmopolitan in hand. He looked around, 'Where'd she go?'

* * *

Desert Rose walked into the living room of the apartment she and the rest of LAVA were renting and plopped down on the couch next to Hell Fire. Hell Fire chose to ignore her and keep reading the paper. It was interesting that there was no article on New Oz or the Gundams… The whole thing must've been under tighter wraps than even LAVA thought…

**POP! **

Hell Fire tried not to cringe as Desert Rose unattractively popped open bag after bag of chips, trying to find the right flavor for her taste bud's satisfaction. Once she found it, Hell Fire couldn't keep from cringing as the loud crunching echoed through the room.

Desert Rose looked over Hell Fire's shoulder at the newspaper, "Anything good?" As she spoke, some crumbs fell onto Hell Fire's shoulder. She looked at the deadly leader's shoulder and laughed nervously, "Oops…"

Hell Fire shoved the bottomless pit away, "G-Get off me, girl!"

"Sorry!" Desert Rose exclaimed, trying to dust off Hell Fire's jacket, only to succeed in covering it with grease and salt from her fingers.

"Damn you crazy woman! Leave…Me…Alone!" Hell Fire exclaimed, trying to run from Desert Rose before she could create a bigger mess.

Dark Majic, who had been reading on a lounging chair, looked up at the scenario for a moment, before going back to Macbeth.

"Leave me alone!" Hell Fire growled.

"I said I was sorry!" Desert Rose whined.

"Yeah, and I said leave me alone, so do it!" Hell Fire shot back.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Sparkle ran in, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

Desert Rose stopped and put her hands on her hips, "Hey! It's my job to run in and act like an idiot!"

Sparkle tried to control her fit of giggles, "Sorry Rose, but I just heard about what those Gundam pilots are up to and it's so stupid that I could just DIE of laughter!" With that, her laughing fit relapsed, causing her to fall to her knees.

Desert Rose started laughing too, twice as hard. That was, until Hell Fire whacked her upside the head, "You idiot! You don't even know what you're laughing about!"

Desert Rose stopped immediately, "That's right, I forgot!" She looked at the mercenary who had finally managed to get control of her giggles, "Sparkle, what am I laughing about?"

Sparkle grinned, "Those idiots are actually trying to find High and Mighty!"

Hell Fire blinked in surprise, "Night Star!" When Sparkle nodded, a sigh and chuckle escaped the leader's lips, "What a bunch of morons!"

"Do they honestly think they'll find Night?" Desert Rose laughed.

"I dunno, but apparently they've already heard about the 'Assistant'," Sparkle said.

"'Assistant'? You mean little Ms. Moonblaze?" Desert Rose asked.

Sparkle nodded, causing Hell Fire to laugh, "Good luck there! Even if they do find her, that's one nut that even I can't crack!"

"Yeah, she'll take Night Star's identity to the grave with her!" Desert Rose agreed.

The three were in such a deep conversation that they didn't hear the knock at the door. After the third time the person knocked, Dark Majic looked at the group before putting down Macbeth and opening the door.

There was a pizza boy there, "Pizza delivery! One special large pepperoni pizza and a two-liter coke! Have a nice-"

"Wait a second," Dark Majic interrupted, "We didn't order a pizza."

The pizza boy looked at his address, "Well, this is 2003 Carver way, apartment 12?" Dark Majic nodded. "And… is there a Ms. Vaughn here?"

"That would be me!" Desert Rose piped up, hearing her last name.

The pizza boy handed Dark Majic the contents, "Then these are yours."

Dark Majic wondered when Desert Rose had found time to order a pizza before turning back to the pizza boy, "How much do I owe you?"

"It's already been taken care of, see?" He showed dark Majic a receipt with a credit card number. The mercenary studied the number; it looked familiar… Dark Majic shrugged, "Whatever… Thank you."

As Dark Majic closed the door, Desert Rose grabbed the soda and immediately ran to the kitchen to get cups.

"When in Hell did she order a pizza! She's been stuffin' her mouth all day!" Hell Fire exclaimed.

Sparkle looked at Dark Majic, "A 'special' pepperoni? What's a 'special' pepperoni?"

Dark Majic opened the box to find out, and nearly dropped it. "R-Rose!" the usually calm mercenary called, "You didn't order this pizza, did you?"

Desert Rose came out of the kitchen, "No, why?"

Dark Majic opened the rest of the box and placed it on the table for the rest of LAVA to see. It was a special pepperoni pizza, alright! The mini pepperonis were aligned to form words that said:

"The game's too dangerous. Stay away from the playing field. Night Star"

* * *

Commander Vingt almost fell out of his chair when he saw a shadow move in the back corner. It took a minute for him to recognize the person as his "reliable source". "Is everything in place?"

The source nodded, "Neither team has a clue; we'll be rid of all threats by the year's end."

The commander fidgeted with some papers nervously, "And what of Night Star? If the pilots find him, it'll blow everything out of the water!"

The shadows hid the source's knowing smirk, "Don't worry; Sai's too stubborn to ask questions and they think she knows what's going on. They'll never find HIM!"

* * *

1 loves it. 1 hates it? Let me know what you think, review it! Till next time, this is ZT signing out. 


	5. ch4

ZT: Peeks in Is he around? … Okay. Walks in Heero's still looking for his gun. Too bad he can't get into my other house in Inuyasha's time. Grins mischievously Oh well, his problem. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review response-

Dark Devotions: I know, it does seem obvious right now, but more characters are going to be introduced. So...you might be right, you might be wrong. Heck, I may not have even introduced Night Star yet! But I like how you're already suspecting; that's what this fic is meant to do: get a lot of suspects then start dropping them off as things go along.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 4

Sai let out a breath she had been holding when she saw a certain spandex clad pilot walk in the opposite direction of her thanks to a certain psychopathic stalker. She knew that the Gundam pilots were not easy to avoid, but she didn't realize they were THAT hard to avoid! She had been trying to lose Heero for the last good portion of the afternoon! And before that, she had to escape the "rant of weakness" that Wufei gave her. Not to mention Quatre was before him, but at least he gave a pleasant conversation… There was a gap between Quatre and Wufei when she presumed Trowa was following her, but she honestly didn't look for him.

'Why do they want Night Star so badly?' Sai found herself wondering, 'I know that New Oz is up and running, but that's not enough to send the GUNDAM pilots of all people after… Not to mention they went after me first; they actually did their homework! They're trying to get to Night Star as quick as possible…' She couldn't resist the smirk that crossed her face, 'Well it sucks to be them! Night Star's retired and it's gonna take more than just five boys to get the info out of me!' Although she had to give them credit, two weeks and not a day failed when she ran into at least four of the five pilots. All she needed today was Duo to pop up and her day would be set.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, she saw a brown braided boy walking up to her. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought wryly, putting up a smile as if nothing was wrong with her world. "Hey Drooler, should I get out my umbrella?"

"Oh very funny, missy," Duo grinned. He knew the others got nowhere with stalking and interrogating her, so he was going to do this his own way: make her his buddy and let it slip. Okay, so it wasn't much of a plan but still… he just didn't want to push this girl away; she was kinda cool in her one thousand moods, stubborn as hell way. And interrogating someone was not a way to keep someone close. Don't get him wrong; he wasn't attracted to her in THAT way! Sure she was pretty, but she just wasn't someone he could get into like that…

Sai waved her hand in front of his face for about the millionth time, "Hello? Earth to Duo, come in Duo."

Duo blinked as he realized he had zoned out. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "You're too beautiful, girl! I can't keep my thoughts straight when I look at ya!"

Sai grinned playfully, "Either that or you're more air-headed than Laury."

Duo stopped laughing and looked at Sai. Laury? New name. Remember it. "Who?"

"Laury. She's one of my friends from way back when. She actually was supposed to get back to the Sanc Kingdom today. That's kinda who I'm looking for…" To emphasize what she said, she looked around. It was actually true; Laury and a few others had left to the colonies for a little while. She had run into Quatre when she was heading towards their dorms that morning. Their chat killed time though and she couldn't see them before classes started.

'False alarm' Duo thought; he didn't think Sai would slip that easily… "Well, four eyes are better than two. What does she look like?"

"She's a red head, about 5'6, green eyes, skinny, probably eating or ogling over something or both…You can't miss her," Sai put it simply.

Duo stored this information in his brain, "Okay, now I just need one more piece of information before I can be sure to find her."

"And what's that?" Sai asked, skeptical that Duo may be trying to trick her into something.

"Is she cute?" Sai's suspicions flew out the window as she laughed and wrapped her arms around the arm of a grinning Duo, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Hours and a sunset later, the two had found no trace of the red head, let alone any of the others who had been gone.

"I know they came back today!" Sai exclaimed, sounding troubled. They usually weren't that hard to find…

Duo tried to reassure his new friend, "Aww, don't worry about it; the Sanc Kingdom's a big place. We probably were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." As the two walked towards Sai's dorm, she made no effort to answer. As she opened her door, Duo finally decided to speak, "Tell ya what. Tomorrow, I'll show up here early and we'll go to her dorm. If we can't find her before class, we'll search her out during the day." He winked at Sai, "Don't worry; the God of Death finds everybody in the end."

Despite how cryptic it sounded, Sai couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Duo."

* * *

2 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Lemme know and review it! Till next time! 


	6. ch5

ZT: (walks in and sees a bunch of people arguing) What on Earth is going on?

Quatre: We're trying to find out who Night Star is.

ZT:0.o() Okay...

Duo: I say it's Laury.

Trowa: That's too easy. It has to be one of the other friends.

IY: You're both wrong! It's Naraku, I know it.

ZT:...It's not a crossover, pup.

Heero: I think it's Zechs.

ZT: He hasn't even been mentioned!

Heero: Exactly.

ZT: ... You do have a point.

Heero: Where's my gun?

ZT: Oh, don't think you can weasel THAT one in! You aimed it at me, you're not seeing your gun for a while!

Kouga: It's one of the Gundam boys, huh?

Wufei: (Scoffs) Yeah, right!

Kouga: No seriously! Tsuki never mentioned what the pilots were up to after the war, and their lives were pretty mysterious during the war. They could've lived a double life.

(All eyes look toward ZT expectantly)

ZT: Uh...a little help here!

Voice from shadows: Certainly.

IY/Kouga: Aack! GHOST!

Duo:0.0! Worse! It's Heero times two!

Heero: ...No.

ZT: It's Hell Fire.

Duo: Wha-! The LAVA mercenary! What're YOU doing here!

Hell Fire: Tsuki asked for help.

Wufei: And you're helping her WILLINGLY!

Hell Fire: Well, she is the author.

Another Voice: Too true.

Duo: And who's that?

ZT: Can't say. I can only give out a code name.

IY: OMG! It's Night Star.

Night Star: Correct.

ZT: (mutters) for once.

Duo: So who are you for real?

Night Star: That, mon amie, you have to figure out for yourself. I could be anyone. One of you, One of your former comrades, One of your current comrades, Someone on the enemy lines, Someone you have yet to meet, There are no specifics about me within the story line yet, which makes the possibilities endless...

Hell Fire: The only people who are definitely NOT Night Star are Desert Rose, Dark Majic, Sparkle, and myself.

Duo: (crosses names of a VERY long list) okay, only 6,234,135,728 more to go.

ZT: 0.o() You're not serious!

Duo: What? You said it could be anybody; it could even be you (points at ZT)

ZT: Well, I HAVE jumped into my story before, but...

Duo: Or any of you! (points at cast)

Kouga/IY: She just said it's not a crossover!

Duo: Or even... (Points at readers) One of YOU!

ZT:...Okay I'm stopping this now. **These next four chapters are all going on at the same time, just in separate places**. Anyways, I don't own Gundam Wing and enjoy the show!

Review Response-

Dark Devotions: Yep, Laury's a suspect. Well, to the readers at least. I dunno if I'm gonna make her an obvious suspect to the boys or not… You'll see why I have trouble when she shows up...

Fate Sucks

Chapter 5

Trowa felt an exasperated sigh coming to his lips. Two weeks. TWO weeks and this girl showed absolutely no sign of being in the war! Duo had been with her a lot the last few days yet even he claimed she hadn't slipped once.

Actually, Trowa doubted that Duo was even trying to interrogate her. He saw how much Duo drooled when he first saw her, and now he was doing her this big favor of trying to track down her comrades. It made no sense to him. She was a mission, not some damsel in distress that they needed to save! Although he had to admit, his heart did go out to her when he saw her expression when she walked in with Duo after trying to find her friends that morning… she looked crushed!

Trowa shook his head of the thought. Boy, was he getting soft! He decided to try and walk off the emotions. He walked, and walked, and walked but to no avail. All he could see was those sad eyes… He broke into a run. He ran and ran, not paying attention to where he was running until …

**BAM!**

Trowa heard a yelp as he fell back on to his butt. He withheld a groan as he added embarrassment to his growing list of emotions.

"Geez, buddy! Don't ya know you're supposed to walk, not run when there's a fire?" the person he knocked down exclaimed, adding more embarrassment to the situation. Trowa did not look up but heard the supposedly woman sigh, "Well, I guess there's no use crying over spilt milk…"

There was a few moments silence as Trowa heard the woman stand and pause. "Hey buddy?" He looked up slightly to see a hand outstretched to him, "Ya gonna take my hand or what?"

Trowa studied the woman, and boy was she definitely a woman! She had to be about 5'7 with long, strawberry blond hair tied in a high ponytail. Her dark sunglasses had slid down her nose, revealing mischievous teal eyes. She wore tight red leather pants and a matching tube top. Over it was a tight black vest that fit her in all the right places. High-heeled black boots with red straps were on her feet. All in all, this girl looked far too sexy and sassy to be on Sanc Kingdom Academy grounds.

The girl noticed him inspecting her and looked down at her clothes, "What? Something wrong with leather?"

"Why aren't you in uniform?" he asked suspiciously.

A light bulb seemed to click on in the girl's head when he said that. "Oh! No wonder you were looking at me weird! I just got back from a trip and didn't have time to change yet," she explained. As if someone wanted Trowa to know she was being truthful, he suddenly caught sight of a big duffle bag behind the girl.

Noticing that the girl still had her hand outstretched to him and guessing that she wasn't going to move from that spot until he got up, Trowa took her hand and allowed her to help him be pulled up. He was slightly surprised at how strong she was. One thing was for sure, this girl didn't cheat to keep her body the way it was!

"There! Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" the girl grinned playfully as she picked up her bag. "I'm Alexandra, by the way. My peeps call me Alex."

"Trowa Barton," he answered simply.

"Well, it was nice to meet-err-bump into you Trowa Barton. But if you'll excuse me, I have a little blond to find," Alex said, turning to leave.

'"A little blond?" I wonder if…' Trowa's thoughts trailed off. Why should he help her out? He had other things to do and besides, he didn't want to lower to Duo's status… But she was probably one of the one's they're looking for! Not to mention she was kind of cute…

Trowa mentally smacked himself for the last comment his brain made. Stupid teenage hormones! They decided to kick in now! The hormones must've smacked him back, because before he knew it, he was calling out to the blond, "You wouldn't by chance be looking for Sai, would you?"

Alex stopped and whirled around, making Trowa guess he was right, "You know her!"

Trowa nodded, "She has been with a friend of mine, searching out some old friends for the past few days."

"That were supposed to come from the colonies, right?" Trowa nodded. Alex let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm gonna kill Laury…She made us miss our flight so we had to remake reservations… FOUR times!"

Trowa chuckled, "Well, at least you're here now." He beckoned Alex over to him, "Come on; Sai was over here last I checked."

Alex grinned and gave him a thumb up, "Thanks buddy!"

* * *

2 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time. 


	7. ch6

ZT: Hey! Happy 4th of July people! Here's a little firework tip: Let someone else throw the smoke bomb under your older cousin. Sure it's funny as hell to watch them scream when all that smoke pops up, but its even funnier to watch your cousin try to kill whoever threw the smoke bomb. (Grins)I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses-

Dark Devotions: Hey, it's good you have him on the suspect list. After all, not much is known about his past, and I never said anything about Night Star not being a pilot… Well, anyways, here's the next suspect for you.

Neko Starr: Thanks! Yeah, it is kinda hard writing intro chapters… By the way, remember to switch you screen name; you were still on mine, Starr.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 6

He stayed absolutely silent. She was only three feet away from him, but she didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know that concealed in the shadows was the one she had tracked around the whole earth sphere (and vice-versa) during the war. No she would just have to do with wondering where he was for the time being.

As the person being watched became out of sight, the one watching her came out of the shadows. Heero mentally sighed as he walked in the opposite direction of Relina. The more space between them, the better! He had been following Sai when he caught sight of the tacky uniform clad psychopa- I mean princess. Unfortunately, she saw him as well and followed him around the school eight times before he lost her.

How the hell did all his missions somehow wind up with him running into her? Heero withheld a shudder. It was just to plain creepy to think about, even for him. He needed something to get his mind off it. He considered trying to find the second woman he was most annoyed with in this country, but had the sinking feeling that she was with the most annoying man in this country… He didn't want to deal with Duo right now. Unconsciously, his hand trailed to the spot in his uniform jacket where his gun was hidden in an inside pocket. Only when his fingers brushed the solid object behind the cloth did he realize what he was doing.

At first, he just stood, thinking. Shooting did get his mind off things… and there was, oddly enough, a shooting range on the grounds, but Relina may find him there. Then again, Relina may find him anywhere, and who could blame him if she startled him when he was shooting and he "accidentally" put a bullet through her head. It was probably the only place where he could get away with shooting her if she got far too annoying. Without another thought, he headed toward the range.

* * *

Saying Heero is not one to miss details is like saying a dog only has semi-decent hearing. Today was no different. Being that it was on a pacifist academy ground, Heero's name was usually the only one to appear on the shooting range's login sheet. Today was different. As he signed his name on the sheet, Heero noticed a "VN" in the first slot. He also noticed that VN had not logged out yet. He guessed this person had figured out that this place was usually deserted and came here for some quiet time. Boy was this guy in for a surprise! After all, gunshots aren't exactly the quietest noises in the world…

The joke was on Heero. As he got near the shooting area, he noticed two things: One- VN was a girl; Two- VN was setting up a handgun. Heero studied the girl for a second. Her short black hair had a bluish tint and was tied loosely back. She looked to be about 5'6 with a perfect body shape. Her onyx colored eyes showed nothing but concentration at the task at hand. The pink uniform coat and shirt had been tossed aside, leaving VN in a white undershirt that showed off her slightly tanned, perfectly shaped arms.

The silent beauty showed no sign of acknowledging his presence. Heero had no problem with that at all. He slipped off his jacket after pulling out his gun and positioned himself in front of one of the targets. He vaguely acknowledged VN taking the one next to him. The first target was that of a body. VN's was the same.

BANG! BANG! 

He fired two shots: one in the center of the chest and one in the center of the head. Not a big deal for him, but it certainly would've surprised a rookie.

BANG! BANG! 

Heero glanced at VN's target and did a double take. She had hit the center of her target's chest and head, too! Heero switched his glance from the target to the shooter. Prussian blue met onyx as the two both made a silent agreement. VN aimed her gun.

BANG! 

She hit where the heart should be.

BANG! BANG! 

Heero hit where the heart should be and the stomach.

BANG! BANG! 

VN hit the stomach and the right shoulder

BANG! BANG! 

Heero hit the right shoulder and the left knee.

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

VN hit the left knee, the right knee, and the left shoulder.

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

Heero hit the right knee, left shoulder, and the neck.

BANG! 

VN hit the neck and changed her target to the traditional, circular one. Heero did the same…

* * *

By the time the silent, trigger-happy duo were down to their last bullet, both targets were, to say the least, mutilated. It was VN's turn to decide where the last bullet went. She aimed at the circular target.

BANG!

The bulls-eye. The two had deliberately avoided shooting it up until that moment. Heero aimed his gun; this was simple enough…

"_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Heero lowered his gun and sighed; spoke too soon. Relina rushed in and glomped the poor pilot. VN just stared at the princess before putting on her shirt and coat and taking the tie out of her hair.

Just as Heero was beginning to feel the lack of oxygen getting to him, Relina suddenly let go. He looked at her in utter confusion before realizing that her attention had turned to VN.

"Oh, Vanessa! It's so good to see you back. You know, I think you should have a talk with Sai; she seems to think that taking something that belongs to someone else is fine." Heero didn't know what was more insulting: that he was just called a "something" or that Relina thought he belonged to her.

VN or should I say Vanessa, looked at Relina with an expression that clearly said, "Why the hell should I care?" before returning to her task of putting her gun away.

"So?" When Vanessa didn't respond, Relina continued, "Will you talk to Sai?"

Vanessa picked up her gun case and turned to leave, "Sai's business is none of mine." She walked towards the exit.

Seeing that Relina was a little dumbfounded by the comment, Heero took this opportunity to esca-err-leave. He found Vanessa signing out as he approached. When she finished, she waited in silence for him to sign out as well. They both faced each other in silence, sizing each other up.

Surprisingly, it was Heero who said the first word, literally. "Tomorrow."

"Same time," Vanessa finished.

With that said, both walked off toward their dorms. Both in complete silence. Both looking forward to the next day. Both regretting the boneheads they'd have to deal with when they got back to their dorms.

* * *

2 love it. 1hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time. 


	8. ch7

ZT: Okay… I'm still wiped out from explaining fireworks to the guys... So I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Response-

Dark Devotions: Well, ya know what they say: Expect the unexpected. But I can see what you mean with the whole laughing to death with it being Relina; she is definitely NOT fighting material. But then again, she did shoot off Une's rose pretty darn good in the series… (grins) Saying no more.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 7

"Sorry, I haven't."

Quatre sighed and thanked the student anyway. He was helping Sai and Duo look for the missing friends, but he was having about as much luck as they were (Translated: none!). He felt kind of bad… Not only had he found no clue as to where Sai's friends were, but the empathy could feel just how torn up she was inside because of it. He guessed that these friends meant a lot to her, like a second family. Shoot, this is right after the war; they could've been her ONLY family!

With that thought in mind, the blond pilot restarted his search. He had checked pretty much every place in the school, so this was going to be his second round... and the first stop was the cafeteria.

Actually, Quatre thought that it should be called the free café rather than a cafeteria. There were menus, decent meals made by gourmet chefs, fine draperies and carpet. It looked more like a five star restaurant than a cafeteria. Well, on most days at least.

As Quatre walked into the cafeteria, he immediately had to duck to avoid being hit by a flying ball of mashed potatoes. He took one glance around and knew he did not want to be there at the moment. A food fight was going on, and a big one at that. He almost found it ironic that these nicely dressed, sophisticated students would play with their food in such a childish manner.

He was about to leave when someone caught his attention. In the middle of the cafeteria was a girl about his age with auburn hair and green eyes. Quatre had a suspicion that this was one of the friends that Sai was talking about; he could just see this laughing girl hanging out with the thousand faces, lips are sealed, assistant. Trying as hard as possible not to get hit by flying food, Quatre made his way to the red head.

Just as he was close enough to shout out to her, the blond pilot felt something go splat on his back. He turned around to find some fettuccini Alfredo on the ground behind him. Now, usually Quatre was the kind, peaceful negotiator out of the pilots, but even Treize would snap if someone beaned his dark uniform with a ball of white sauce.

Quatre spotted the kid throwing the Alfredo, picked up a biscuit doused in gravy, and let it fly. Being a Gundam pilot meant that the blond Arabian had pretty darn good aim, and the biscuit hit the kid in the center of his vest. However, while Quatre was admiring his work, an entourage of macaroni and cheese, mixed vegetables, mashed potatoes, gravy, various meats, mixed fruits, and various styles of cooked beans came his way. He ducked, but still got hit by a few things, leaving colorful stains on his jacket and food in his hair.

Despite the fact that he wanted to get to the girl, he was really not one for food fights. He made a mad dash for the door; he would wait for her outside. Quatre was covered in food by the time he got to the door. He threw it open and ran out into the corridor. He turned around to shut the door.

"**INCOMING!"**

Quatre had barely any time to register what was happening before someone ran headlong into him, knocking him off his feet a skidding across the floor a little. The pilot grimaced; whatever part of him was clean before was dirty now…

The girl who ran into him groaned and rubbed her head, not bothering to get off him, "Whoa mister, was that your chest or an armored plate?"

Quatre blushed. Then he noticed that the girl who ran into him was the girl he was trying to reach. He cleared his throat, "Uh, excuse me, but do you happen to know Miss SaiMoonblaze? She's looking for some friends of her and I'm supposed to be giving her a hand."

"Oh, yeah! Sai and me go WAY back!" the girl said, not looking up. She was inspecting his chest because she didn't think someone could naturally have that hard of a chest. Had she looked up, she would have seen Quatre blushing like mad. After deciding that there was no possible way that anything was under that shirt other that perfectly toned muscles, she spoke, "I'm Laury-" she looked up at Quatre's face and stopped short. She was absolutely silent for a couple seconds before saying as if it were a fact, "And you're mine."

Quatre blinked, "Excuse me."

"You're mine; no other girl can claim you. You're my guy," Laury stated.

Quatre was speechless. Here was this girl, on top of him, that had basically just staked him as her territory. To say the least, Quatre had no clue how to react.

"Uh, w-why don't we go find Miss Sai? She's worried about where you are…" Quatre managed to spit out once he found his voice again.

Laury blinked and jumped up, "Well? C'mon then! I haven't seen Sai in a few weeks! Let's go get her!"

As Quatre got up, Laury latched herself to his arm. She beamed, "This is so cool! I'm being escorted around by my one true love!"

Quatre did not even try to withhold a sigh; something told him that this day had just begun…

* * *

2 love it. 1 hates it. And my hits bar is counting more than three hits per new chapter. Let me know what you other guys think. Review it! Till next time! 


	9. ch8

ZT: Okay, the last of the one on one meetings. Hmm… Something tells me this ones gonna be kinda short… I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses-

Dark Devotions: Yep, that's Laury in a nutshell pretty much… but actually, she can be a tad bit worse that Duo…My friend requested how her personality should be and I gotta tell you, for some scenes with Laury, she reminds me of a drunk Relina!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 8

Wufei let out a war battle cry as he slashed at his imaginary opponent. To say the least, he REALLY hated this mission. Not only did he find it pointless, but it involved a woman. A pathetic, weak, stubborn as hell, weak, insane, weak, WOMAN! Oh, and did he mention weak?

He slashed at his imaginary opponent with all his strength and skill. That weak woman, Sai, was getting on his last nerve! He was SO glad that there was not another person around at the moment.

"Excuse me." Wufei roared and whipped around, katana ready. There was a yelp and a thunk as the tip of Wufei's blade embedded itself into the thick cover of a book. "I understand! You do not wish to be bothered. That is no reason to attack me though!"

Wufei blinked in surprise. She was fast! He looked at the book cover and read "The Complete Works of Shakespeare" on either side of his blade. So she was educated, too. As she lowered her book, Wufei hated to admit it, but he found thatshe was stunning as well. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her back. Large teal eyes seemed to be windows to her soul, showing her to be filled with innocence, yet have the secrets that all people seemed to have thanks to the war. She wore the Sanc Kingdom school uniform, but her jacket was off at the moment, since it was warmer outside.

Wufei snorted, "You should be more careful next time, woman. I could have seriously hurt you!"

The woman frowned, "First of all, I prefer to be called Allison or Ally, not 'Woman'. Secondly, I thought I was being careful when I called out to you rather than grab your arm or do some other careless act. After all, I could easily see that you are a swordsman and, correct me if I am wrong, but swordsmen are taught self-discipline and restraint when handling their weapons. I was not expecting one who seemed so skilled to show such a lack of restraint."

Wufei was slightly taken aback by what the wo… Allison said. She was right; he did show almost no restraint right then. He withheld a groan. As much as he hated to admit it, it would be injustice if he did not apologize to her. "You're right. And for my recklessness, I apologize."

Allison nodded in approval, "Apology accepted." There were a couple of seconds of awkward silence before Allison spoke, "So… Isuppose your invisible opponent is dead now, so perhaps you could give me a hand with something?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "That depends…"

"I am looking for a friend," the brunette explained. "She is about our age with messy blond hair and blue eyes. Her name is-"

"Sai Moonblaze," Wufei finished, "Yeah, I know her."

Allison blinked in surprise, then realized that she knew why the Chinese man was on his last nerve, "She can be quite a handful at times…Do you know where she is?"

Wufei sighed, "Probably with the braided idiot…" He sighed again when he saw Allison's expression, "Come on; she's this way."

* * *

2 love it. 1hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	10. ch9

ZT: Hum diddleedee, I'm bored as I can be…

Wufei: 0.o() So I noticed…

ZT: Well, now it's time for the pairs to meet. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Response:

Dark Devotions- Oh, darn! I kicked off all your other suspects! Well, she does seem like the obvious choice…for now! I loved making Allison. I just HAD to make her a little sweetheart! You'll find out why it's kinda ironic though in later chapters…or the sequel; I'm not sure when I'm gonna make them spill their pasts… I was gonna throw the girls at them all in one chapter, but I chucked that idea because it's hard to introduce five characters at once without mixing their personalities or not having Heero shoot one of 'em, namely Laury.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 9

"They knew I was looking for them, and decided to disappear!" Sai exclaimed, plopping down under a shady tree. Duo followed her example. They searched the whole campus high and low, inside, outside, and upside-down! Either her friends were invisible or they just weren't there.

"Couldn't their shuttle have been delayed?" Duo wondered aloud.

"No. They would've called if they were gonna be more than a day late," Sai answered.

The braided haired pilot let out a sigh and laid down, "Well, that's it then. They have successfully avoided the two of us."

"I thought you said the God of Death gets everyone in the end," Sai joked.

Duo looked up at her, "They're immortal."

As he looked at the now giggling Sai, something or should I say someone caught his attention. The girl was walking towards the dorms with a case in her hands. The sunlight reflected the bluish tint that was in her short black hair. Her onyx eyes seemed to be void of emotion, but Duo was oblivious to that. A bit of drool dribbled down the corner of his mouth and his eyes sparkled, "Wow…"

Sai looked at the pilot as if he had grown another head before turning around to see what he was staring at. She blinked in surprise, "Vanessa?"

"Vanessa…" Duo repeated dreamily, practically floating, "What a perfect name for a perfect girl…"

'Oh, she's a perfect somethin' alright…' Sai thought sarcastically, waving the girl over. She was a little surprised to find Heero walking with her, "So, you two've already met?"

Heero remained expressionless, while Vanessa just said "Hn."

Duo shoved Sai aside and grabbed Vanessa's hand, "Wow! Sai told me she had some pretty friends, but she didn't say she had _Goddesses_ for friends! But I guess that just makes us a perfect match since many consider me a God! I'm Duo Maxwell and would you consider being Mrs. Maxwell- I mean going out on a date with me?"

Vanessa glared at Duo and pulled her hand away, "No."

"Great! So, how's Saturday for you?" Duo asked, completely ignoring Vanessa's comment.

Vanessa looked at Sai in disbelief, "He's Laury!"

Sai nodded, "Don't I know it…"

"So, Vanessa, do you have a last name?" Vanessa just glared at him. "Okay…How about a phone number?" Vanessa still just glared. "An e-mail address?" Same response. "Anything?"

"She's not gonna answer you," Sai stated the obvious.

"Why not?" Duo whined.

"Because of her speech problem," despite seeing Vanessa's glare that meant shut up, she continued, "Ness has a stuttering problem. She hates people hearing it."

"Aww, it can't be that bad," Duo cooed.

Vanessa gave him a death glare that made Heero raise an eyebrow, "Don't. Do that. Again."

Duo raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. No more cooing."

"Yes, that would be a smart thing to do. Nessa is not one for nonsense." The four turned to see Allison walking up with Wufei.

Duo looked at the new girl, then Wufei, then back at the new girl, then finally grinned at Wufei, "Way to go, Wu-man! You finally got a girl!"

Allison blushed at the pilot's remark, while Wufei flushed in anger, "How many times have I told you NOT to call me that? And no, Ally's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Aww, don't say such things in front of your girlfriend," Duo said, taking Allison's hand, "I know he can be difficult at times, but he's a really good guy. You're a lucky girl to have found such a guy."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and smacked Duo upside the head, "They're not going out, d-damn it!"

"Told ya she stutters," Sai commented, earning a glare from Vanessa. She only smiled in response.

"And they are both right; I only met Wufei an hour ago. We could not possibly have become interested in each other in such a small amount of time," Allison explained, an anime sweat drop forming on the back of her head.

"That's not true," Duo corrected, "I only met Nessa a few minutes ago and we're already an item."

Vanessa tried to burn a hole through Duo with her glare, "Only my FRIENDS can c-call me 'N-Nessa'."

Wufei smirked, "Guess that just threw your little fantasy out the window."

Duo grinned his goofy grin and glomped Vanessa, "Nah! She's just a little put-offish. She's like Heero, but a girl. Thus she's my perfect counterpart."

Everybody, including Heero, got a sweat drop for that comment. Something about that comment just didn't seem right…

"Uhh, right. So, where are the other two?" Sai asked Allison and Vanessa, changing the subject.

"Alex was looking for you when I last saw her," Allison said.

"And Laury?" Sai asked. She knew Alex could take care of herself, but Laury was a different story.

"Guess," was the only word Vanessa said.

At that moment, Duo decided to look at Sai again, and literally fell over in shock. Vanessa nudged him with her foot, "He's out."

Sai blinked, "What was that about?"

"Alex." Vanessa replied, nodding towards the person coming up behind Sai.

Wufei turned around and did a double take, "Wha-?" It wasn't only the red leather clad girl that surprised him, but the fact the Trowa Barton of all people was walking with her as well! "Barton, what is that-that … THING you're walking with?" he exclaimed.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Wufei's remark, "This a friend of yours, buddy?"

"Wufei Chang," Trowa replied.

"Really?" Alex walked over to Wufei and draped an arm over his shoulder, "I thought it would've been something like 'Cutie'."

"What on earth are you-? Get off of me, woman!" Wufei exclaimed, shoving Alex's arm off.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Alex grinned in response.

Sai blinked, "Okay…" First it seemed that everyone paired up before hand, and now it seemed that the more outgoing ones were hitting on the more silent ones. Well, most of them anyway… Allison and Trowa had backed away from Wufei, Alex, Vanessa, and the revived Duo, and were discussing something about her book. Heero was just staring at the group with his unreadable expression, but she guessed he was thinking that this was just as weird and idiotic as she thought it was. All they needed now was Laury and the chaotic mess would be complete.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, Sai spotted something she NEVER thought she would see, "You ran into Laury, didn't you?"

All flirting and discussion stopped as all eyes turned to the new arrival. Quatre was covered from head to toe in food!

Duo's jaw dropped open, "Whoa Q-man! What happened to you?"

In answer to his question, the redhead known as Laury popped out from behind Quatre, just as messy and with a big grin on her face, "Are these your friends?" She blinked when she saw the girls.

Without a warning, she ran over and glomped the girl of a thousand faces, "Saiy!"

Sai hugged the messy girl back, but without the sugar high enthusiasm, "There you are Laury! Food crazy as ever, I see…"

Laury nodded enthusiastically, "Of course!" Then she ran over and glomped Alex, "Alex, babe!" Then she ran over to Allison and glomped her, "Ally, sweet heart!" Then she glomped Vanessa, "Nessa!"

Vanessa shoved the hyper girl off and dusted off some mashed potatoes that Laury left as a souvenir. The others did the same.

While they were doing this, Laury focused on her next…targets. She ran up to Duo, "…I don't know you." But she hugged him anyway. Then she hugged Wufei, "And I don't know you." She hugged Trowa, "Or you." She looked at Heero who had a look on his face that simply dared her to come near him. Well, Laury was never one to turn down a dare… "And I don't know you!" She hugged him before re-glomping the retreating Quatre, "Cutie Pie!"

Quatre let out a sigh of defeat. The other pilots were not exactly sure how to classify her, very brave or flat out insane! She HUGGED the perfect soldier!

Sai looked between the two groups of people. The five Gundam pilots and her friends… Sai internally sighed; boy was THIS going to be interesting!

* * *

2 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	11. ch10

ZT: Chapter TEN!

Wufei: So? You still have a ways to go.

ZT: I know, but still, TEN chapters!

Quatre: Well, you had a prologue, so wouldn't chapter nine actually be your tenth chapter?

ZT: …You just HAD to rain on my parade, didn't you?

NS: HI!

Wufei: What're YOU doing here?

ZT: Neko! He's being mean! He needs to be punished.

Quatre: No duh I'm being mean! You sicked Laury on me!

ZT: Well, SOMEONE had to meet her!

NS: I'll meet her! Do I wanna meet her? I'll meet her! But she sicked someone so maybe it's not safe to meet her and…yeah. Hey does anyone wanna go to the elephant bar? I feel like a pina colada. Anywhos I think I'm drunk off of flat soda but I don't think you can get drunk off flat soda so maybe I'm high cause I'm talking so much but that wouldn't make sense either cause I always talk a lot. And it didn't taste flat it tasted spicy……. Yeah. NEKO OUT! (Passes out on the floor)

ZT/Quatre/Wufei: … … … … … …

Wufei: Start the story?

ZT: Yes, let's. I don't own Gundam Wing and don't mind my drunk sister…Enjoy!

NS: Waf druk sisber? (Falls back down) I love you Barney.

Wufei: O.O() That's so wrong!

Review Responses:

Heather ()- Yeah, Laury's fun to write. She's just so carefree and full of surprises! I love Duo, too! He's awesome!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 10

Well, a few days had passed since our heroes met Sai's "lovely" friends. It was easy for them to figure out now how Sai could change moods so fast and easily: she had practice being a friend to her friends! They were on complete opposite sides of the spectrum!

Vanessa and Allison were on the mellow side. But Allison was kind, shy, and proper, while Vanessa was-well- a female version of Heero.

Laury and Alex were more outgoing. Alex was on the carefree, "I go by my own rules" side, while Laury was overly bubbly and an alcoholic, making her capable of…

**CRASH!**

Well, you get the idea. The crash happened to be heard from a certain Chinese pilot's dorm, followed by a bunch of curses, "BAKA! ONNA! Your braid and boos are MINE!"

Allison happened to be with Quatre at the time discussing _Les Miserables_ (Love. That. Musical!) outside of the dorms when the two heard Wufei declaration. They were also out of the dorms at the right time to see two laughing boneheads (A.K.A: Duo and Laury) race out of the building.

Upon seeing the item of her obsession, Laury quit laughing and literally pounced on the poor Arabian pilot. "Quatre!" she squealed, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you too, Laury," Quatre managed to get out. He had gotten used to Laury glomping him every time she saw him, but not her death grips.

Allison, on the other hand, put her hands on her hips and looked at Laury with disapproval, "WHAT did you do now?"

Laury looked at the brunette with an innocent face, yet her eyes portrayed a different story, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Allison didn't speak. Instead, she pointed to the dorm where fluent Chinese could still be heard yelling in a vulgar manner.

Laury smiled sheepishly, "Well, it's not my fault he thinks women are weak! I HAD to show him otherwise and Duo helped me!"

Allison turned to Duo expectantly, who smirked, "What? Your hair's as long as mine! You know how many hair care products are necessary! Plus, make-up is usually a necessity. Then there's the time of the month stuff, and checking for pregnancy, work, bills, hobbies, ect… all that stuff adds up. I'm surprised we were able to get all the stuff to stay up until he found the lipstick…"

"Then it all crashed down on him!" Laury concluded.

Allison let out a sigh, "Laury, one of these days, these 'pranks' of yours are going to get you into trouble."

"Aw, don't be such a stiff Ally! Everyone deserves a good laugh," Laury said.

"But one of these days someone is not going to be laughing. You could really hurt someone, someone you care about…" Allison warned.

"Fine, I'll tone it down!" Laury replied with a sulking look before pulling a lollipop out of her pocket and sticking it in her mouth.

Just then, the dorm door slammed open and out came a steaming Wufei. He had splatters of makeup and gel on him, a pair of stockings caught to his shoe, a tampon sticking out of his hair, and a stick of lipstick in his clenched fist.

"I believe this is yours," Wufei growled out through clenched teeth at Laury, thrusting his hand out for her to take the lipstick.

Allison looked at the lipstick in surprise and grabbed it before Laury could react, "This is NOT yours, Laury!"

Laury shrugged, "Well, yeah, I didn't unpack yet, so I just grabbed it off the dresser-"

"Laury! This belongs to Alex! Alex's LIPSTICK!" Allison exclaimed. At Laury's confused looked, she let out a sigh, "The one from herONE OF A KIND collection!"

Laury went wide-eyed, "Wha-? Keep it away from me then! I may break it!"

"That is precisely my point!" Allison replied.

Duo looked at the lipstick, "Doesn't look very special to me… just looks like a regular sick of lipstick."

"Yeah, well it's worth a lot more than it let's on. And it's irreplaceable unless we went to the…beautician who created it in the first place," Laury explained.

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "What's the point of having a one of a kind lipstick?"

"It makes me all the more unique," Alex proclaimed, walking up with Trowa. Alex and Trowa learned of each other's jobs: Trowa the clown and Alex was a part time backup dancer. They found that they could really get along when talking about their lines of entertainment…

Allison handed Alex the lipstick, who put it in the pocket of her magenta leather half trench coat. She was in uniform this time, but she still could not bring herself to wear the tacky jacket; it SO wasn't her style! At least she could work the white skirt…

"So, you never told me, buddy. Are ya goin' or what?" Alex turned to Trowa, obviously re-starting a former topic.

"I'm not sure. I don't usually do parties," Trowa answered.

"A clown that doesn't do parties…you do realize that that type of clown doesn't exist, right?" Alex pushed.

"Whoa, hey! Time out! What party?" Duo burst out. There was a party and he didn't know about it? Boy, was he losing his touch!

"You mean you didn't know?" Laury gasped. "We knew about it before we even left! It's a hangout/dance party being held in the ballroom. It's gonna be like those college parties you always hear about."

"MINUS the drinking!" Alex put in, giving a warning glare to Laury. "Will ya make it?"

"Yeah! We'll be there!" Duo exclaimed, glomping Wufei at the same time as to say that he was speaking for the both of them, "And we'll get Heero to come too!"

* * *

"No."

"Aw, c'mon Heero!" Duo whined to his emotionless friend. He was, in turn, met with the barrel of a gun. Duo ignored it, "Come on! It's just one party! Besides, it's not as if we're gonna get anywhere on our mission if Sai's there and we aren't."

"Hn," was the reply.

Duo let out a sigh, "Listen, I've been thinking about this whole Sai and Night Star thing…"

He stopped for a second; Heero had put the gun away and was working on his laptop again. Duo didn't really like being ignored when he had a smart idea, so Heero's actions kind of bugged him. Duo cleared his throat, but Heero still didn't looked up.

Fine then, go to attention getter, "I spent a lot of time with Sai, and now Wufei does because, whether he realizes it or not, he enjoys having someone who can talk about traditional weapons and sword techniques with him. Now we both noticed something: Sai claims to know what's going on with Night Star, but we've never, not even when all of us were spying on her, ever saw her try to contact him." Duo could hear the clacking on the computer slow a little. He got Heero's attention. Good. "Now, here's what I think: We've already come to the conclusion that Night Star is on our side thanks to the Gundams and info. We've also found out that Sai's been his assistant for a LONG time…maybe when he was still with LAVA?"

The clacking stopped. Heero turned to Duo, "What're you getting at?"

"Night Star's on our side. He knows that all the information on us is gone except for what people personally know. Sai flat out told us she knows a ton about us from keeping tabs on us during the war. She did this for Night Star's sake. Now, what if LAVA didn't keep AS big of a tab on us? Like, they studied our tactics but not our identities? Since Sai was around, they should know that she knows all of this. Do you honestly think Night Star's gonna let all that knowledge go unguarded?" Duo could tell Heero was pondering what he said, and he continued, "I think Night Star is here, on the Sanc kingdom grounds." Duo eyes were dead serious, "And with such a big party going on, I don't think he'd miss it."

* * *

3 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	12. ch11

ZT: Hey peeps! It's me again!

Sparkle: Hey Tsu!

ZT: What?

Sparkle: When are ya gonna do another chapter about us?

ZT: Why? You're the bad guys; no one cares about you.

Sparkle: Not yet anyways.

ZT: Whatever.

Desert Rose: I wanna know too! When are you gonna write about us? Huh? Huh? C'mon! PULEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

ZT: (Turns to Sparkle) Make you a deal: Shut her up and this chapter can belong to LAVA.

Sparkle: (Eyes light up) Really!

ZT: Sure. Gives me more time to think about what to do at the party anyway.

Sparkle: Awesome! Hey Rosey…

Desert Rose: Huh?

WHAM! WHACK! BOOM!

Sparkle: (Desert Rose is out cold in front of her) There! That better?

ZT: 0.o Uh…sure. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- I know; and I didn't even bribe this one! Just kidding. Really? Do you think so? Who knows? I'm being really careful not to say a gender. Note also though, that I'm not mentioning quantities as well; everything is speculation on the g-boys' part… But, that's just me being me.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 11

3:28. That's what the clock read. And it wasn't in the afternoon either. At this hour, the digital numbers should have been the only lights on in the room.

But they weren't. No, there was also the glow of a computer screen in the small room. Along with it was the soft clacking of fingers hitting a keyboard. The typist knew it was late. The typist also knew that at this ungodly hour all should be asleep. But this was the only time the work could get done. Why?

Loud snoring could be heard from one of the two beds that occupied the room. SHE was why. The young woman half off the bed and drooling all over the floor always had a knack for deleting files or screwing up one thing or another. No, Hell Fire learned long ago to do the hacking while Desert Rose was asleep.

Unfortunately, even with the troublemaker asleep, the mercenary was still having difficulties getting the job done. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Hell Fire could not find one single bit of information on the Gundam pilots! It was obvious from the images of the battle that the Gundams had been upgraded since the war. They had heard about the upgrades during the L3-X18999 revolt from Night Star. Shoot, Night probably knew everything there was to know about the upgrades, not to mention the pilots!

That was one of the weak points of LAVA that became apparent when Night Star left: they did not look ahead. Night Star knew who all the key players were during the war. Night Star knew their weapons, their abilities, their opinions on the war, their personalities, even their pasts… Night Star probably knew more about some people then even they themselves knew… Had the mercenary stayed, that information that seemed useless at the time would've been very helpful now.

A very soft tap was heard on the door as it silently opened. Hell Fire did not need to turn around to know that it was Dark Majic; Sparkle was fast asleep and Hell Fire would've heard if someone else got in. The scent of herbal tea was detected by the mercenary's sharp senses as the other silently neared.

Hell Fire took the cup as Dark Majic pulled up a chair. "Any luck?" the quiet one asked.

Hell Fire sighed, "Nothing... All files have been deleted."

"There's no possible way for all the files to be gone," Dark Majic protested.

"To my abilities, they are." Hell Fire sipped some tea and tried to ignore an oncoming headache.

Dark Majic looked down at the teacup, "Y'know, it's times like this when I miss our little hacker…"

Hell Fire said nothing, but on the inside agreed completely. Losing mercenaries, no matter how good, was not a big deal; mercenaries could be replaced. However, when Night Star walked, Sai went as well, and Sai was a secret weapon they really had taken for granted. She was one of the best hackers around; that was a well-known fact to any who tried to keep a secret from her. She could find out ANYTHING! She could hack into files no one thought even existed! She could find deleted files, find the true files behind altered ones, and hack into pretty much any supercomputer right from her own home.

It was Sai who had taught Hell Fire how to hack in the first place. But Sai never got the chance to finish teaching Hell Fire the really tricky stuff. The apprentice never defeated the master.

Hell Fire glanced at the mercenary in the other chair. Those eyes explained exactly what was going on in Dark Majic's mind, "No."

Dark Majic blinked, "Sorry?"

"We're not getting Sai. We'll do this our own way." Dark Majic sighed; Hell Fire was right; Sai was no longer part of LAVA either... they would have to learn to cope without her…

The rest of the night, nothing else was heard but the loud snoring of Desert Rose, and the soft clacking of fingers on a keyboard.

* * *

3 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time. 


	13. ch12

ZT: Hey! I'm just sitting here doing absolutely nothing…My selfdefense is over with for today and the house release is finished andI have a few more hours untilNASA aims research center opens.So, yeah, I think I'll just get on with it. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- Yeah, I guess that makes sense… So you think Hell Fire's a girl, too? I need to work on guy attitudes better. Anyway, I couldn't leave LAVA out on a limb because they become important later on. And I mean REALLY important!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 12

Duo whistled a tune as he walked around the Sanc kingdom grounds aimlessly. It was a perfect day and it would be even more perfect if he could play a prank with Laury, but she went to town to stock up on food and other…things for the party... He couldn't help but smirk; the party was a few days away, giving them MORE than enough time to perfect their plan. It was going to be SO awesome! Those affected would never know what hit them! Now all they had to do was get Sai's help with the techy stuff.

Speaking of the girl of a thousand faces, Sai went into town to check out some self-defense classes and Wufei went with her, so hanging out with them was out of the question.

Allison was too boring for Duo; she only talked about academic, economic,and political stuff. Quatre was with Allison at the moment.

Heero was probably typing away on his laptop again, trying to find something on either Night Star or LAVA. Honestly, the guy needed to learn how to take a break. And Duo knew he wasn't the only one to think about that; Sai actually asked him before if Heero had some sort of speech problem. She didn't mean anything by it, but she never heard him talk and really was wondering if he was able to talk or not.

As for Alex, Trowa, and Vanessa, he had no clue where they were.

He stopped; scratch that, he didn't know where two were. Duo tried to play it cool as he walked over to a shady tree where Vanessa was sitting and sketching something. "Hey, NesAH!" His foot caught on the edge of a root and he tripped, falling flat on his face in front of her. Vanessa didn't even acknowledge him, let alone look up from her work.

Duo didn't let that bother him, though. Instead, he got back up and tried to look at her sketchbook, "What'cha drawing?"

Vanessa flipped the page she had been working on and started something else. It was bold, fiery capital letters that spelled out "Go away".

"Aw, you know you love me," Duo said, trying to hug her.

Vanessa shoved him away, "Now and no!"

He just grinned, "I love it when you play hard to get!"

She just stared; there was no getting through to this guy, was there? How many times did she have to say get lost before he got it? She was not interested in him. Not now. Not EVER! I mean, come on! She was the serious, to the point type, and he- well he was almost as bad as Laury. Although he didn't drink to her knowledge and he didn't stuff his face constantly, so those were two good points…but there were too many differences between the two of them for it to ever work out. And he knew nothing of her. If he did, he would not have even bothered to ask her out in the first place… "G-Get out of h-here M-Ma-Maxwell!" Damn it! Her stuttering always got in the way of sounding intimidating!

"Y'know, your stutter isn't as bad as you think," Duo pointed out. "Have you ever considered voice therapy? Shoot, with technology today, that stutter could be gone within a few sessions!"

"Tried it," Vanessa replied, turning over a clean sheet of paper and absentmindedly sketching a few things.

"Really? So, is your stutter better than it originally was?" Duo asked.

"No," Vanessa replied, "Worse."

Duo blinked at the comment, "What? How could you get worse?"

Vanessa checked her watch; she needed to meet Heero at the shooting range. She stood up, dusted herself off and began to put away her art equipment, making sure not to let Duo see her sketches; she would never hear the end of it if he found out what she drew…

"C'mon, you can tell me. How can you tell it's worse? Maybe you just think you're worse but you're really better," Duo commented, trying to get something out of Vanessa.

He did, but not what he expected. Before walking over to the shooting range, she turned to the braided haired pilot, "I didn't use to stutter."

Duo watched her go, slightly dumbfounded by the comment. She didn't stutter before? What happened to her? Was that the reason why she was so cold to everyone? Did the girls know? A million questions ran through his mind and it all came down to one conclusion: He was going to find out the mystery of Vanessa…Vanessa…well he didn't know her last name but he would find out about her past so that he could have a better future with her!

* * *

Heero looked over as he heard someone sign in. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to Vanessa as she walked over. As she put down hersketchpad on the bench next to him, he raised an eyebrow; the picture she had absentmindedly sketched was a picture of the one and only, Duo Maxwell.

Seeing the look on Heero's face, Vanessa sighed, "Don't ask."

* * *

3love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	14. ch13

ZT: Still have hours till my Cardio class starts! Oh, well, I'll just write more…I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- Yep, I definitely need work with guys. As for that thing with the picture, you actually nailed the two possibilities I had in mind when I wrote that. I already know what's gonna happen with those two,and it is probably going to be a little unexpected in some cases… Oh! And I am having a wonderful summer, thanks!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 13

Sai sat rubbing her temples. She and Wufei had not even been back from town for ten minutes when she ran into Duo. At first he was bent on asking her about Vanessa's stuttering, but she made it clear to him that she would say nothing without Vanessa's okay.

So, the bored pilot went after his Chinese friend. He hadn't stuck around for Sai to warn him that all the self-defense classes around were incompetent in HER eyesand Wufei was going of on a huge injustice rant last time she saw him. She sat on a picnic table, 'Three…two…one…'

"**MAXWELL!"** Yep, he found Wufei. About five seconds later, a black and brown blur went past her followed by a black and white blur with something shiny in hand.

She sighed, "Someone's losing his braid tonight."

"I'm not so sure. He always seems to come out of it in the end with his braid still intact." Sai blinked and turned around; she knew that voice but it couldn't be…

Never mind, it was, "Milliardo!" She exclaimed jumping off the table and embracing the older man. "How are you, my dead friend?"

Milliardo smiled at his young friend, "Dead, am I?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard? You either died in the Epyon or by some unknown reason after the revolt of X18999. Really, you should keep up with the times my friend; you've been pushin' up daisies for at least a year now," Sai scolded lightly, earning a chuckle from the pale haired hottie (ZT: Okay, anyone NOT think this guy's attractive, raise your hand…Yeah, that's what I thought!).

"Yes, I suppose I must be dead, then…" he mused.

Sai smiled warmly and sat back down on the table, "So, how's Lucrezia? I hear that there's a little Milliardo along the way."

"How did- never mind, I already know," Milliardo shook his head. Sai would never change as far as he was concerned.

"What? Forget who you were talking to?" Sai grinned impishly. Yep, same old Sai.

"No. However, I am curious…How are you holding up against those boys?" he asked.

" 'Those boys'? You mean the pilots? Actually, they're not giving me as much grief as I thought they would… To be honest, I'm not entirely positive why they're searching out Night Star in the first place. I mean, I know New Oz is up and running, but still, I thought they would've tried to get a hold of YOU!" she replied.

Milliardo nodded; he could see why she wondered about that. It was easier to fight with someone who knew your style rather than a stranger. If they just needed more hands, he would have been the better pick… "Well, through the grapevine, I heard that New Oz has some sort of secret weapon. Maybe they want Night Star's help in dealing with it," he suggested.

"Hmph! Since when do YOU have another grapevine?" Sai pouted playfully. Then she went back to solemn mode, "Possibly, but that would have to be one big secret weapon. Some sort of plan would have to be on file in at least SOME computer of theirs. When I hacked in, I got nothing…" She sighed, "So unless someone on their inside figured out the one way to keep things away from me when Night Star's not at work, they've got nothin' too big up their sleeve."

"Restarting Operation Meteor is nothing too big?" Milliardo raised an eyebrow.

She smirked, "Oh, you know what I mean." Suddenly, her eyes darkened, showing that she was back in 'no nonsense' mode, "But seriously, do you know something I don't? This New Oz is doing their homework. They're searching out the best people around to do their dirty work, it seems. But at the same time, it seems they're making sure to keep enemies which are just as strong…don't you find that odd?"

Milliardo shook his head, "I most likely know-no, I know for a fact I know less than you. With the baby on the way, I wish to stay out of this would be war. This child is going to be born with a father named 'Milliardo' not 'Zechs Merquise'. He will be raised in a world with other options in his life than becoming a soldier."

Sai smiled warmly at the thought, "And you would make sure of it, too."

Milliardo nodded before getting back to the former topic, "And yes, I do find it peculiar… It sounds like a set up to me."

"To me, too…" Sai agreed, "I'll keep an eye on things from here, but I suggest, for the sake of your child's and other children's future, that you get in touch with the better soldiers from back in the day. Have them keep away from this New Oz. I'll see what else I can find out and do some baby-sitting at the same time."

"By baby-sitting, I suppose you're talking about the pilots?" he presumed.

Sai nodded, "They're obvious targets for New Oz. I'm guessing New Oz wants them to be out of the way-"

"And at the same time destroy some strong soldiers on their side that they really just hired so that the Gundam pilots would get rid of them," Milliardo finished. "I'll get a hold of as many as I can. Keep safe Sai."

Sai nodded, "You too, old friend…Oh! And Milliardo!" The retreating man stopped and turned around, "That information you wanted, I sent it to your usual file."

He nodded in gratitude and left. As soon as he was out of sight, the blond let out a sigh and laid back on the table, 'Keep those close to you safe, Milliardo…At rate things are going, Night Star may just HAVE to make an appearance…'

* * *

Confuse you? Good! Well, 3 love it. 1 hates it. And I know more thanfour people are reading this! Review people, PULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZ! Okay, till next time! 


	15. ch14

ZT: Okay, now that I have thoroughly confused you people by throwing Milliardo in the mix (or maybe just confused myself) here's another chapter. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses-

Dark Devotions: Heh heh… I know I'm evil.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 14

"AAAAHHHHH!" Alex, Vanessa, and Laury looked up as Duo ran over to them screaming bloody murder. There was a reason for his screaming, too. Wufei was still chasing him! He ran behind Vanessa, "Save me Nessa!"

Vanessa glared at him, "Don't c-call me Nessa!"

"Aw! But we do and you don't mind!" Laury pointed out, glomping her dark haired friend.

Wufei glared at the hiding pilot, "Maxwell, only a coward would hide behind a woman for protection!"

"Nessa will protect me. After all, she's in love with me!" Duo grinned.

Alex put her arms behind her head and leaned against the wall of the school, "Sure she's in love with you. In love with the thought of strangling you."

"That's not nice to say!" Laury pointed out.

"Well, it's true!" Alex replied, turning to Duo, "Hate to break it to ya, Romeo, but of all the girls you chose to fall for, you fell for the most hard core one of all! This ain't Juliet!"

"I've already found MY Romeo!" Laury exclaimed, going into dreamy girl mode, "Quatre…"

"I'm surprised he hasn't called the cops on you for harassment!" Alex sighed.

"He has much…patience with people," Wufei explained, calming down from his earlier rage.

Alex shrugged, "So, Wufy, you and Sai find anything good?"

"'Wufy'? That's a good one! I'll have to remember that!" Duo exclaimed.

"No way! That's MY nickname for him, Romeo. You get your own nickname!" Alex poked Duo in the chest.

"My name is NOT Wufy! Don't even THINK of calling me that!" Wufei growled menacingly.

"But it's such a cute name!" Laury gushed. "It sounds like it should belong to a puppy dog!"

"That's right! It's such a cute name… it fits you perfectly," Alex pointed out.

"I'm not a PUPPY DOG!" Wufei screamed, blowing Alex's hair back with the force.

Alex cringed, "Ew! Dog breath!" She whipped out some breath mints and tossed them into Wufei's open mouth.

Wufei had not been expecting the mint attack, let alone for Alex's mints to be THAT strong! He spit out most of them, but made the mistake of swallowing one. He coughed a little because of the overly strong taste.

Duo whacked his friend on the back a few times while Laury randomly whipped out a can of beer, "Here! This'll wash it down!"

Wufei glared at the red-head, "W-woman! I would not even THINK of drinking thatstuff if it was my only chance at survival!"

Laury shrugged and downed the can in one gulp, "Tastes pretty good to me." She pulled out another can.

Alex took it from Laury in disgust, "How many times have I told you not to drink that crap?"

"But it's so yummy!" Laury whined, trying to get the can back from Alex who was keeping it well out of reach.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at Laury's stupidity before offering Wufei a bottle of water. This he readily took, and drank three large gulps to do away with the taste. He handed it back to her but she shook her head, "Keep it."

"Aww! See how sweet she is!" Duo gushed, draping an arm over Vanessa, "Now you see why I love this girl so much! She's compassionate, sweet, gentle, wouldn't hurt a- ACK!" Vanessa couldn't take it any more. She grabbed Duo's arm and flipped him over her shoulder before walking off.

"And can kick anyone's butt if she wanted to," Alex grinned, finishing Duo's little speech for him.

"Who taught her THAT?" Duo asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"That one… I think Sai taught her," Alex said, still keeping the can from Laury.

Duo couldn't help but blink at the comment, "Sai knows how to do that?"

"Yeah, she knows a bunch about self-defense," Laury explained, her eyes still glued on the bottle, "But then again, so do we; it's how we keep in shape: doing self-defense classes."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Correction, the four of YOU do that to keep in shape! I do my own thing!" With that, she twisted away from Laury and made a beeline for a nearby drinking fountain.

Laury's eyes went wide as she gave chase, "No! That's my last beer!"

"I know, I've been keeping track!" Alex yelled over her shoulder, popping open the can in the process.

"Don't you dare, Alexandra!" Laury warned, picking up her pace.

"Oh, and what'll you do about it, Laura?" Alex asked, getting to the drinking fountain and pouring the beer down the drain.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Laury lunged toward the fountain, but all the beer had already gone down the drain.

"You'll thank me in the long run," Alex said.

"No fair!" Laury sniffled, "You drink, too!"

"But not excessively like you do," Alex pointed out. "I wouldn't pull stunts like this if you had a drink every once in a while. But you drink during breakfast, during lunch, during dinner, during your snack time, during desert, and pretty much every time you get thirsty! Girl, you must have more alcohol running through your veins than actual blood! That CAN'T be good!"

"Hmph!" was Laury's reply.

Wufei and Duo watched the whole scenario with interest. Alex was most definitely a good athlete what with those moves to keep Laury at bay and how fast she could run. She also seemed to have her own style of getting things done… As for Laury, she could drink that much and stay sober? She could definitely fight off certain drugs that were used in the war! Not to mention she was fast and stubborn… They BOTH had qualities that could pass them off as soldiers. And Duo and Wufei thought they might know why… Well, why at least one of them did anyway…

"Uh, hey girls, we gotta get goin' see ya at the party in a few days, if not sooner!" Duo waved at them before walking off with Wufei.

When they were out of hearing distance, Wufei rubbed his temples, "And here I was leaving them right off the list of suspects…"

"They have strong qualities that point to them as being mercenaries. Not to mention they knew Sai during the war," Duo agreed. "Now the question is, which one is it?"

"I'll keep an eye on Alex; you watch Laury," Wufei ordered. "Who would've thought that Night Star is a woman?"

* * *

3love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	16. ch15

ZT: I'm bored again!

Wufei: That's nothing new.

ZT: I need to make Ally a better suspect…

Trowa: Well, why don't you unleash her hidden talent?

ZT: How did you-?

Trowa: Alex told me.

ZT: I'm gonna have to have a talk with that girl… I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- Yeah, neither am I; it was kinda a corny chapter... So is this one, I think. You let me know, k?

Fate Sucks

Chapter 15

"You DON'T agree with Miss Relina's ways? Then why are you at her academy?" Quatre asked in shock. He and Allison had been discussing current politics when he brought up Relina's idea of throwing away all weapons. Imagine his surprise when he learned that one of her top students completely disapproved of the theory.

"I know it must sound awkward, and I know that Miss Relina has good intentions in mind, but I also know that it is physically impossible to do away with all weapons. When someone wishes to kill, a spoon could become a weapon, thus the effort to rid the Earth Sphere of weapons would be pointless. A peaceful end will come, however some must be willing to stand up and fight for what they believe in." Allison smiled, "That is why, during the war, even when Oz tried to sway the civilian minds to the idea that they were a threat, I could not help but admire the Gundam pilots. They always stood up for what they believed in, fought even when the odds were against them. They fought to end fighting; they did not just sit around and create some hopeless plan! It is people like they who need to come out into the open, who need to stand up and bring an end to the fighting. Not by avoiding the problem, but by dealing with it."

Quatre was trying his hardest not to blush; he had found out some time ago that if the girls knew who the Gundam pilots were, they were certainly good at hiding their knowledge. He decided not to comment on what she had just said, "And you are here because…?"

Allison shrugged, "I suppose I wish to see if there is more to this idiotic plan that I think there is. I wish to see how a pacifist views things."

Quatre nodded; made sense to him.

Suddenly, the two stopped and turned to a nearby bush; it may have just been the sun getting to them, for they had been walking around for awhile, but it sure sounded like that bush was crying…

Cautiously, the two stepped towards the bush and looked over. Imagine their surprise when they saw a little girl crying there. She looked to be about eight years old with short curly brown hair. She was wearing the Sanc kingdom school uniform, so they guessed she was one of the girls from the younger classes.

"Hey," Quatre called softly to the girl. She looked up quickly, wiping her big brown eyes in the process. He kneeled down next to her, "What's wrong?"

The girl sniffled, "Je ne comprend pas."

Quatre blinked. French? Uh, he couldn't speak French (Yet his name is the French word for "Four"…). He looked up at Allison, "What should I do?"

Allison shrugged, "Let someone who can speak French speak with her?" (FYI, my French is nowhere near perfect, so DON'T use these quotes on a test, k?) She sat down next to the girl, "Je m'appelle Ally. Tu t'appelle comment?"

"Je m'appelle Claire," the little girl, Clair, replied.

"Pourquoi tu es pleure?" Allison asked.

"C'est ma anniversaire. Mais, mes amies ne sont pas ici."

"Oh…" Allison stroked the girl's hair as she began to weep some more.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.

"It is her birthday and her friends are not here to celebrate with her…" Allison explained.

Quatre looked at the girl with sympathy in his eyes. The poor girl! He had to find a way to cheer her up… "Ask her if a magic trick will make her feel better."

Allison looked up at the blond pilot in surprise, "You know magic?"

"A little that Trowa taught me," Quatre admitted.

"TROWA knows magic?" Quatre she could see knowing magic, but Trowa? That was a little hard to believe…

"Well, he IS a clown after all," Quatre pointed out. He had a point…Allison asked and the girl nodded in response. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, "Okay, nothing in my hand right?" He paused so Allison could translate. The girl nodded, and he put the handkerchief over his hand, and waved his free hand over it, "Okay then, one…two…three!" He pulled the handkerchief off, revealing a white flower, which he presented to Claire. She giggled and applauded.

"Not bad…" Allison said, a glint of mischief in her usually innocent eyes, "For a rookie."

"Oh? And I suppose you can do better?" Quatre asked. There was no possible way someone as proper as Allison would know how to do magic.

"Care to find out?" Allison shot back, fiddling with her favorite black watch.

"Actually, yes," Quatre admitted.

"I'm curious as well." All three nearly jumped out of their socks when Trowa spoke. How long had HE been there?

Allison regained her composure, "Fine then." She turned to Claire and asked her if she would like to see a magic show. The girl nodded enthusiastically in response. "Fine then," she led the others to a more open area. Once the three had sat down and settled, Allison pulled out a compact from her purse, "First off, no magician is ready without…" She blew into the compact, making a huge cloud of white smoke. "Her wand…" The smoke cleared to reveal a wand. "Or her hat!" A ten-gallon hat was in her other hand.

Clair applauded; she may not understand the words, but she knew what was going on. Quatre's jaw was hanging open while Trowa looked mildly impressed. That was a semi-difficult trick! But, he had a feeling he knew how she did it.

"Now that I'm ready, let's start the show! Un deux trois, one two three!" From the tip of the wand shot out a flurry of flowers and confetti, and as the flowers began to fall, two pigeons flew out of her hat, catching a ribbon and bringing it back to her, "Thank you." She nodded to the birds beforequickly tying her hair back, "Now, this next trick can be a little-well-tricky…"

* * *

A half hour later, the guys were flat out stunned and Claire was having the time of her life. Where in God's name did she hide all this stuff? Just when you thought she was finished, Allison would make something else amazing happen! This girl would make a killing in the entertainment business!

Allison checked her watch. "Oh la la, it is almost curfew for you, Claire! So, I guess I will just have to do this last trick and that is it," she said in French. Claire groaned, giving Quatre and Trowa the idea that this was the end.

Allison pulled out a deck of unopened cards and opened them up. She did some fancy, gravity defying-looking shuffles, before spewing them into the air. They flew up very high before exploding into a flurry of fancy fireworks. She bowed when the show ended and walked Claire back to her dorm with two speechless Gundam pilots right behind them.

Once they got Claire back and started going to their own dorms,Quatre found his voice, "How did you do that?"

Allison only grinned, "Trade secret. All I can say is that it's magic!"

* * *

3 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	17. ch16

ZT: Hum hum. I just got back from Marine World. Now I can write some more!

Guys: (Wave small flags bored and unenthusiastically) yay…

ZT: You guys are no fun… Don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- At one of the endings of Endless Waltz, Trowa is involved with a magic act. I just used that and the fact that his home is a circus as an excuse for him knowing magic.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 16

Heero looked around slightly annoyed. Where were they? Usually it was Duo who was the hardest one to find, not Quatre AND Trowa! The docs had received another load of information from Night Star. This one described some blueprints for a new type of weapon. According to Night Star, these things were being built specifically fro taking out the Gundams! Needless to say, those prints needed to have a little go over.

But the mission was sent to ALL of them! He found Wufei and Duo with no problems since Laury took off this morning and Alex was at work, but where the hell were the other two? They weren't at their dorms, not in the music room, not at the library, not randomly walking the grounds, not anywhere!

"Looking for someone?" Heero turned around to see a man dressed in an off white suite. He had well-kept, short dirty blond hair and dark sunglasses. He looked like he was older than the perfect soldier, but only by a few years. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Heero felt like he knew this guy from somewhere…

"Well?" the man asked; his low voice almost like a purr, "Who is it that you are looking for? Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

"Hey Heero!" Both turned to see Sai waving at the perfect soldier from a distance away.

The man lowered his head and let out a breath, "Well, perhaps another time, then. Nice meeting you…Heero, was it?" With that he walked away.

Heero couldn't help but blink, 'That was odd…'

Sai ran up to him. She looked in the direction that the stranger left in, "What was that all about?"

Heero shook his head; he didn't have a clue.

Sai looked at him, "So…what'cha up to?"

Heero ignored her and began looking for the others again.

Sai let out a huff of air and followed him, "Y'know, Duo says you can talk, but I'm really beginning to think otherwise. I mean, even Ness speaks more than you do and she hates talking because she stutters. You don't even talk to interrogate me and that's EXACTLY what you're supposed to be doing! Interrogating me! Some 'Perfect Soldier' you are! And by the way, if you did at least say ONE word to me, I may have let at least SOMETHING slip by now! You think I can rattle on and on like this and NOT accidentally reveal something? C'mon! Night Star could be right under your nose and you wouldn't know because you don't try to find anything out about Night Star from me! I know there's nothing on the web; I PERSONALLY deleted all the files on-line!"

Heero didn't answer.

Sai had a child-like, annoyed look on her face, "You sound more like a girl than I do, don't you?"

Heero glared at her, "What?"

"HA! You can talk! It's a miracle!" Sai burst out, pointing at Heero with a victory grin on her face.

Heero just stared at the girl. After a few seconds, heshook his head, Wufei's rant about crazy women coming to mind.

"So which pilots are you looking for, anyway?" Sai asked.

Heero's eyes immediately locked with hers, "How did you know that?"

Sai shrugged, "Honestly? You're a bit too predictable… You're so into your missions and stuff that you're in full-time soldier mode. Thus, whenever you're just walking outside, you're usually looking for someone. And since you seem to be showing no real interest in me for the time being, I'm guessing that you're looking for the other pilots."

Heero just stared at the girl. Was he really that predictable? Or was she just good at reading people? He didn't think he was that predictable… But then again, Dr. J DID stop him from shooting himself that one time before Operation Meteor began. He hadn't even said he was going to take off, let alone to where he was taking off! Okay, so maybe he was a little predictable… He sighed, "Do you know where Trowa and Quatre are?"

Sai blinked, "They're searching Ally's room while she's out."

Now it was Heero's time to blink, "…Why?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, but I think she put on her magic show for them since they were talking about exploding cards."Seeinghis confused look, she grinnedand beckoned for him to follow, "C'mon, it's this way."

* * *

Who's Mr. Familiar? Don't know? I do! Anyways, 3 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time!


	18. ch17

ZT: Yay! I'm back from camping!

NS: Uh….no we're not.

ZT: I know. But this won't get posted until we get back. So by the time people see this, we'll be back from camping.

NS: Then why don't you write this when we are back from camping so I can type my buddies? Cause really we're not back from camping so be an honest person and write this when we get back ok? I love you bunches but…..BE HONEST FOR YOUR OWN SANITY!

ZT:…I thought we made it clear that the both of us lost our sanity LOOOOOOOONG ago. And I was honest! The readers won't read this until we get back from camping. So the quote "Yay! I'm back from camping!" would be totally true!

NS: No it's not cause you're typing it now and no presents of now can ever become future.

ZT: Quit getting philosophical on me!

NS: Took you long enough to write that huh?

ZT:…You know what? I'm starting the show now you big meanie! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- Actually, no. I'm keeping Zechs looking the way he did in the series, so Heero would have recognized him. I'm glad you liked the crack, but it killed me to write that about him. But hey, it got him talking, didn't it?

Gundam Gurl- Yep, they called the Gundam boys rookies. And you keep reading. Keep reviewing too, k?

Fate Sucks

Chapter 17

"I am SO ready to even some odds!" Duo exclaimed thru the intercom of his Gundam. They were back at the main base and ready to kick some LAVA butt! The plan was for Duo, Trowa, and Heero to infiltrate the base while Quatre and Wufei worked as distractions outside.

"Let's make this short and sweet; the less contact we have with those four right now, the better," Trowa stated, getting a unanimous agreement from the others.

* * *

Getting into the base was no sweat. The radar hadn't picked them up, so there were only a few dolls outside trying to take care of the others.

Getting THROUGH the base was another story. If the original Oz had been known for its confusing corridors, New Oz was notorious for them! More than once, they had to turn back because they ran into a dead end. I mean literally, there were just random halls that went nowhere. No linking halls. No control rooms. No dorms. Nothing.

After about the twentieth time of turning around, the guys found a corridor that actually seemed to lead somewhere. That is, until they discovered that it split five ways.

"Aw, come on!" Duo whined. He had had just about enough of this darn base.

"Split up. I'll go through the middle. Trowa, take the one to the far left. Duo, take the one to the far right," Heero ordered.

With that, the three split up. Little did they know, they had already been discovered.

* * *

Desert Rose watched as the three little dots on the monitor split up. "Intruder one heading your way, Majic," she said through the communicator before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Who would've thought our luck could be so good?" she said with her mouth still full.

"Manners." Hell Fire cringed on the other side of the line, images of a control panel covered in chewed sandwich coming to mind.

"I know what you mean," Sparkle said from her side of the line, ignoring Hell Fire, "We just happened to pop in to see how things are going and what happens? Our security system picks up not one or two, but THREE intruders! Not to mention two Gundams outside!"

"Doesn't take much to guess who the other three are," Hell Fire said, "Take 'em out."

"Roger that," Dark Majic said quietly, while lying in wait. It wouldn't be long before that pilot walked straight into the dark assassin. Or, semi-straight at least… A glint of malice formed in Dark Majic's eyes. That pilot wouldn't know what hit him! Now it was a matter of if those incompetent soldiers could take care of the other two.

* * *

Trowa glanced to the side. Two corridors. Now the question was which way to go? So far he had run into absolutely nothing. Even though his soldier side was telling him that was a sure sign that nothing was down this way, another part of him said to keep going. Well, that other side had kept him out of trouble so far. He decided to keep listening to it and took the corridor to the right.

* * *

Heero mentally cursed as more soldiers came into view. At this rate, he would run out of bullets before Oz ran out of soldiers! Not only that, but these guys knew how to shoot! Obviously they weren't your everyday, mass-produced soldiers.

When they first showed up, Heero was trying to prioritize human life. However, as the battle wore on and more soldiers started coming, his old soldier mode kicked in where he prioritized his own human life over his enemies'.

He hid behind a corner just as more bullets whizzed past him. Hopefully the others were having better luck than he was.

* * *

Duo ran down the corridor at top speed. Like Trowa, he ran into absolutely no one. However, he also didn't run into any forks in the road. He hoped that meant he was heading to at least SOMEWHERE! He stopped short as he spotted a door that said "Off limits Authorized Personnel Only". "This count's as 'Somewhere'," he grinned as he blew the lock and opened the door.

"Right on time."

* * *

Haha! A cliffy! Actually it wasn't supposed to be one, but I fell behind when writing my other stuff. Oh well…4 love it. 1 hates it. Give me some feedback, k? Review it! Till next time! 


	19. ch18

ZT: I'm not gonna be around tomorrow, so guess what? You guys get an early chapter! Okay! Now on to part two of the base infiltration (Wow! I didn't know that was actually a word, but my computer's not yelling at me, so it must be!)! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- Nope, not Treize.

Gundam Gurl ()- heh heh I like 'em too! And anybody who doesn't like Fluffy or Darth Vader has some serious issues in MY opinion!

Calli Maxwell- Night Star's identity is secret; that's the beauty of it! The guy Heero ran into COULD have been Night Star, but you never know…all I can say is that's not the last of the mystery guy. You'll find out what happens to Duo later on in this chapter. Sorry I couldn't give you a better thing for Night Star, but I don't want to give anything away… Tell me who your suspect are; I enjoy seeing the lists!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 18

"Hyaa!" The twin dragons on Altron slammed through the chests of two of the five remaining dolls.

"Rraaahh!" Sandrock sliced through two more. "This isn't so hard…" Quatre remarked.

"I'll take care of the last one," Wufei offered, before speeding toward the last doll. His dragon took aim and sprung at the doll, "Take this!"

"No thanks!" The two were taken aback as the doll dodged as if it was being piloted.

"What?" Quatre checked his heat seekers. He looked at the monitor in confusion and tapped it.

"What's wrong?" Wufei asked while attacking the doll with his trident.

"The heat seekers sat that that's just a doll, but those moves are too complex for just any doll. Not to mention- ah!" he blocked an attack as the doll suddenly turned on him, "Mobil dolls can't talk!"

"Really?" the "doll" asked innocently, "I never would've guessed."

"Who is this? Quit hiding your identity you weakling!" Wufei ordered. They were using the same voice scrambler from before!

"You're no fun! Oh well, whatever. Name's Sparkle. I'm young, hot, and deadly. And you two are the soon to be dead Gundam pilots. Okay, now with the formalities out of the way, GO TO HELL!" she yelled, charging at the two.

* * *

Duo coughed and looked around in confusion. Where did all the smoke come from? This was definitely NOT good!

"What's wrong? Scared of the dark?" The voice was calm and taunting at the same time, a VERY uncomfortable mixture!

Duo whipped around. WHERE was the voice coming from? His soldier side kicked in as he got a feel for his surroundings using other senses than sight. Mixed with the smoke, he caught the slightest aroma of some sort of cologne or perfume. Which one it was, he couldn't tell, but since he wasn't bombarded by more that one, he guessed that other person and he were the only ones in the room. When he listened very hard, he caught the slightest noise of footsteps on the floor. The person seemed to be slowly circling him, like a predator circling its prey. Duo's hand slowly reached for his gun.

Dark Majic smirked, "Time to die."

* * *

"Ugh!" Sparkle dodged Sandrock's sys (that IS what that weapon is called right?) only to be hit by Altron's trident. To say the least, two Gundam pilots plus one Sparkle equaled Sparkle's butt kicked. "Rose! A little help please?"

"Right! Hang on Sparkle!" Desert Rose tossed down her sandwich and pushed her chair to another panel. Typing in a code, she began charging the battery for the beam that took out Wing Zero and Heavyarms last time.

Wufei was waiting for this. He sped toward the charging weapon. "Not this time!" With his trident, he slashed straight through the weapon and pulled back at top speed. "Heh," he watched as the weapon exploded, "So much for that plan."

* * *

Desert Rose yelped as her control panel sparked and started smoking. She glared at the image of the battle on another screen, "Damn them!"

Suddenly, some beeping caught her attention. She went to the first panel and gasped, "Shit! Guys, we have a problem…"

* * *

Trowa broke the lock and entered the new room. Imagine his surprise when he found himself standing in front of New Oz's main computer. He ran over and quickly started downloading the information onto a disk.

* * *

Duo rolled to the side as he heard a whistling sound whiz past his head. God, this 'Dark Majic' was good. Apparently this assassin had been taught to see in the dark because Dark Majic was keeping the god of Death on his toes! Duo yelped as he felt something hard smack right across the back of his shoulders, knocking him down.

"Looks like you're out of tricks, rookie," Dark Majic said coolly, a blade coming out of the tip of the wand as it was picked up. Just as the victorious assassin was about to stab Duo in the back, Desert Rose's voice came through Dark Majic's earpiece, "One of 'em got to the main computer!"

"What?" Dark Majic retracted the blade and took off toward the computer room, "This isn't over yet, pilot! We WILL meet again!"

Duo looked in the direction of the retreating voice as the smoke suddenly cleared, but Dark Majic was gone. He quickly pulled out his communicator, "Okay, whoever's at the computer room, get out of there quick. Those LAVA creeps found out where you are and are on their way there. DO NOT try to take them on!"

Duo heard Trowa say "right" before he rubbed his sore shoulders. That was definitely going to leave a mark! He turned around and headed toward his Gundam.

* * *

Heero heard Duo's little announcement. Don't deal with LAVA? Try don't deal with ANY of them! He pulled a bomb out of the heel of his shoe and threw it toward the soldiers. As it exploded, he took off running in the opposite direction, back to his Gundam. However someone was not killed by the explosion, and Heero let out a stream of curses as he heard a gunshot followed by a stinging sensation in his left shoulder. Well, he could deal with the wound later. Right now, he just needed to get out of there.

* * *

Trowa pulled out the disk as he heard footsteps. Damn! There was no time to erase the main frame! They would have to come back some other time to get rid of the information.

* * *

Dark Majic entered the room and let out a roar of aggravation; the pilot was gone.

* * *

Sparkle blinked in surprise as the Gundams suddenly pulled back. They were retreating? Why? She got her answer as three other Gundams suddenly sped from the base. "Damn it! Their mission's complete!"

* * *

Commander Vingtnearly fell out of his chairas Hell Fire's pissed off face appeared on his videophone, "Mind explaining to me WHY our efforts failed?"

"One of the corridors was left unguarded it seems," Vingt said, checking the reports.

"Not the one WE watched!" Hell Fire looked ready to kill, "We do not work for those who are incompetent!"

"Everyone makes mistakes…"

"Only AMATURES make that kind of mistake. LAVA is NOT going to risk its neck just so that our employer can screw up!" With that, the screen went blank.

Vingt tapped his fingers on his desk, "Think they're onto us?"

"I doubt it," the resource man sipped some tea, "If anything, it's now a personal issue with them. LAVA has never failed before, and they're going to want the BLOOD of those who beat them. The Gundams and LAVA will be out of our hair in no time."

* * *

5 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	20. ch19

ZT: Okay, last chapter before the party! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Ruby-Jaganshi-2040- Well, you never know…you might just have to wait a few more chapters to see if that's true.By the way, what's your guess on Night Star?

Dark Devotions- Erm… actually, the guy's kinda an OC, it's something or someone else that Heero is reminded of when he sees this guy. I'm not giving away who or what and why for awhile… But I will say that this guy does play one BIG role in the story!

angelofdarkness38- Yeah, there is a lot going on… and it is kinda vague because I'm trying not to give anything away…

Calli Maxwell- All I'm gonna say is that one of your suspects IS Night Star!

Gundam gurl()- Well, you have to read and find out about the pairings. I thought I was spelling Relena wrong! Thanks for the heads up.Yeah, LAVA does act a lot like the g-boys, but they have their differences too. Give me your guesses on who Night Star is once you get up to this chapter. Or better yet, the NEXT one…

Fate Sucks

Chapter 19

It was really quite interesting. How could it be that someone so alert could not notice someone so close? Sure the shadows aided him in hiding, but still, she was a mere four feet away. Perhaps she had something to do… Yes, with that look, there was no doubt she was a woman with a mission. Probably to deal with one of those Gundam pilots who were always trying to interrogate her. Oh yes, he knew who they were. He knew what they wanted. Now it was a question of letting her say, or bringing it out into the open himself. As Sai disappeared from view, the man slipped from the shadows and went the opposite way. She didn't need to know he was here…not yet anyway.

* * *

Heero rubbed his temples as the big bold word "Denied" popped up on his laptop screen. He had been trying to crack the codes New Oz had protecting its information ever since they got back to the Sanc kingdom. However, it was much harder than he had expected. Everything he tried failed miserably. It was pushing him to the point of wanting to pull out his gun and blow out his computer screen. 

But there were three things stopping him from doing that. 1) He was in the Sanc Kingdom and a gunshot could cause a countrywide panic. 2) He liked his laptop too much to destroy it over a stupid disk. And 3) His shooting arm still hurt like bloody hell thanks to that shoulder!

Heero internally winced. He hadn't exactly gotten around to taking care of the gunshot wound properly. All he did was quickly wrap it and be grateful that he decided to leave his dark jacket in his Gundam when he went into the base. The guys didn't even know he was injured. And it was going to stay that way. The guys had better things to worry about than his petty injury.

A knock at the door brought Heero out of his thoughts. He quickly tossed his jacket on, "Hn."

"At least you don't give the silent treatment while answering doors!" he heard Sai's voice say from the other side. What was she doing here? "Are you decent? 'Cause if not, here's your ten second warning!"

"Come in," he said, before returning to typing; it's not like she would talk about what she saw if he did happen to crack it while she was there. He heard the doorknob click as Sai opened the door. A second later, he heard another click of it shutting.

"Hey, Duo told me to come and give you social lessons," she said, walking up next to him.

"Hn," Heero grunted. Leave it to Duo to be worried that he doesn't talk enough. He glared at the computer screen as the codes rejected him again.

Sai looked at the big bold words, "Having difficulties?"

"Hn," he replied, trying again. The disk rejected him again.

"Need some help?" she offered.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Y'know, I'm fairly decent at hacking," she offered again.

"Hn."

"Hn?" Sai grunted.

"Hn."

"Mmhm," she replied

"Hn."

"Hm hm."

"What are you doing?" Heero finally asked.

"Ah ha! I got you to talk again!" Sai declared victoriously. She grinned impishly at the look on his face, "Hurt pride?"

"You could say that…" Heero grumbled, contemplating if problems one through three were worth blowing thecomputer up as it denied him...AGAIN!

Sai's blue eyes went from the computer to the young man, 'In more ways than one it seems…'

Heero must have sensed that she was staring at him, because suddenly his Prussian blue eyes were locked with her sapphire blue ones, "What?"

Sai folded her arms stubbornly, "You know exactly what!"

"I don't have times for your games, Moonblaze. Sit still and be quiet or leave. I have work to do," he growled, turning back to the computer.

Now it's one thing to ignore Sai when she's in a good mood. But if she knows something's up, and she has just stated that she knows something is up, do NOT brush her off! She grabbed the arm of his chair and swiveled it around so that Heero was facing her. She placed each hand firmly on both arms of the chair so that Heero couldn't turn away. Her angry face was a mere few inches from Heero's surprised face, "Don't play stupid with me Yuy. I've been around more than enough soldiers to know when they're hiding something. Particularly INJURIES!"

Heero tried to push the chair back, but Sai had a good grip on it. "It's just a flesh wound."

"Keyword: 'Wound'," she replied stubbornly. "You've been at this for how many years now? You should know that you need to treat your wound as soon as possible so that the wound will be fully healed for the next mission. If your opponents find a weak point, they will not hesitate to exploit it!"

"Why don't you go bother Duo? He has a bruise going straight across his shoulders," he growled.

Sai looked like she was about ready to growl back, maybe even bark and snarl. Instead, she shoved his chair straight over to the couch, "Lay there."

Heero did as he was told and leaned against the arm of the couch, not really knowing why but feeling quite stunned at her outburst. He watched as the blond put the computer chair back where it belonged and walked straight into his bathroom. She came out a few seconds later with a first aid kit. She set it on a coffee table near the couch and got on her knees between the couch and the table, "Jacket off."

Heero removed his jacket and Sai tossed it aside. She then began unwrapping his little makeshift of a bandage. Pulling some disinfectant from the kit and some cotton swabs, she checked the wound. "That went straight through," she stated the obvious, cleaning the wound on both sides, "I'm surprised you didn't let it slip in front of the guys…"

"I've been through worse," he replied, "I've had a lot of practice when it comes to hiding pain."

"Yeah, I guessed that," Sai sighed, "How long HAVE you been fighting, anyway? I mean I kinda know where the others' stories starts, but I never did get much on your past. You just seemed to always be there."

Heero thought for a moment, "To be honest, I'm not sure… Odin took me in when I was really young. I can't remember what age I was. I gave him a hand whenever I could."

Sai blinked, "'Odin'? You don't mean 'Odin Lowe', do you?"

"You know of him?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, he was an old…acquaintance of my dad's. To be honest, it's kinda thanks to him that there is a Night Star at all. Him with that whole 'Do as your heart tells you' train of thought… it really influenced how Night Star AND I work."

Heero sighed, "If New Oz kills me, remind me to thank him for that."

"Oh that's a nice way to think! But really, knowing Odin, didn't he try to get you settled? Even though he was a mercenary, he still didn't like the idea of kids getting involved in the war…" Sai pulled out two patches and some new bandages and started applying them.

Heero smirked, "He tried. But he also taught me far too well how to be a killer. I didn't WANT to settle down."

"Odin died when you were just a little kid, right?" she inquired, paying attention to her task at hand.

"When I was eight," he admitted.

"Eight huh? Nice age to decide to throw your life away," she said.

Heero blinked at the comment. Throw his life away? "You're one to talk! You just said Odin influenced you! And you're no older than I am!"

"That's true. However, if I had an option other than being involved in the war at my disposal, I would have chose it…" she knew that the pilot was thoroughly confused by now, so she decided to explain, "See, my dad was one of the first and main undercover operatives Oz had. In fact, he was one of the men who helped plan Heero Yuy's assassination. He was really violent; the guy seriously just joined so that he could get away with murder. He often took his work home with him… he would get drunk and lash out in anger at my mother and myself. My brother was the only one spared, mainly because he was following in dad's footsteps. After awhile, my mother couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide, leaving me to fend for my little sister and myself. Dad gave us kids two options: join Oz or never be heard of again. If we tried to run away, he would track us down and- well you get the idea."

"What does Odin have to do with any of this?" Heero asked. Sai was finished with his shoulder, but he stayed where he was. To say the least, he was curious about Sai's connection with Odin and Oz.

"Well, Odin was an old comrade of my dad's. He would often come in to check up on us because he knew how much of a pinch the family was in with my father the way he was. He saw the signs of my mom wanting to commit suicide early on and knew my brother was all for my dad's views on things. So, he often came to me. He taught me different tricks to keep my sister and myself out of harm's way. He also drilled the 'do as your heart tells you' thing straight into my brain. Thanks to that, he opened up option three to me," her lip twitched a little at the thought.

Heero raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

She smirked, "I REALLY hated what my dad did, so Odin helped me get in touch with a mercenary who was working to thwart all of Oz's plans."

Heero put two and two together, "And that mercenary was Night Star."

Sai nodded, "Even if my dad HAD heard of my whereabouts, he didn't have the guts to fight Night Star for me. So, he left me alone. After awhile he messed with the wrong person and ended up getting himself killed."

He raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

She shrugged, "Simple. He messed with Ness."

* * *

7 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	21. ch20

ZT: It's the 20th chapter and it's party time!

Wufei: Oh no!

ZT: Oh yes! This is gonna be fun! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- Yeah, I just wanted to get some conversation going on. Sai's past seemed to be the best route to go since it kinda concerned Odin…As for her sister, you'll find out what happened to her later. All I'll say for now is small world…VERY small world!

Calli Maxwell- Hmm…well you never know. It could be him, or it could be someone else…

Fate Sucks

Chapter 20

"Quatre! You're back!" Laury exclaimed, glomping the blond pilot as he walked into the ballroom area, "Where did you go? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Did you miss me? I missed you!"

"Laury, give the guy some room to breath!" Alex scolded, sitting at one of the tables. SOMEONE swapped the dance music for some classic junk! Now she was waiting for the right time to change it.

"Yes, I do require air at times," Quatre said, trying to break free.

"No you don't," Laury stated, " 'Cause you're a God and gods don't need to breath!"

Duo laughed at the expression on Quatre's face, "Man, are you suffocating or are you blushing?"

"Knock it off, Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, getting harder laughs from the braided haired pilot as he turned a few shades darker.

"Laury, please contain yourself. Embarrassing yourself in front of the entire student body is not something that is easy to live up to," Allison said. She sat down next to Alex and handed the blond a cup of punch.

Laury let go of Quatre with a huff, "Y'know, you have no fun in life, do you Ally?" She nearly fell on her face when she realized Allison was not listening, but chatting with Trowa about something. "Fine! I see how it is! Just ignore the redhead. It's not like she cares if people blow her off for someone else. So go on! By all means, keep up with you conversation with no regard for me!"

Allison and Trowa turned to Laury. "Oh I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Allison asked.

Laury fell flat on her face; life could be so cruel at times! She looked up and glared at Duo who was laughing his butt off. She jumped to her feet and started shoving him towards someone, "YOU want something to drink!"

"Huh? No I don't," Duo replied, a little confused.

"Oh yes you do! You want soda!" she said back.

"But there's no soda here!" he protested.

"That's why SHE is gonna take you to town to get some! And don't come back for a full hour!" Laury exclaimed, giving him one final shove toward the person.

Sai looked down at the pilot that fell at her feet, "Laury wants soda?"

"Actually, she says I do," Duo replied looking up. He blinked in surprise, "Hey, why are you two hanging out?"

Heero glared at Duo, while Sai just shrugged, "I dunno. Laury dumped me for Quatre and Vanessa ran as soon as you showed up."

Duo got a dreamy look on his face, "I love how she plays hard to get!"

Sai rolled her eyes and grabbed Duo by the collar, dragging him out, "C'mon! The fresh air will do you some good!"

As the two left the ballroom, a figure grinned in triumph. Finally, she was gone! Now the fun could REALLY begin!

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Sai and Duo got back to the ballroom with tons of canned sodas. As they placed them next to the nearly empty punch bowl, they noted the change in music. It was now some pop stuff with a little techno.

"Did Relina leave?" Sai wondered aloud. She knew it was her who changed the music in the first place, and would not exactly be happy if she knew it changed.

"Uhh…actually, she's right there," Duo pointed to the woman on the other side of the room.

Sai did a double take; it may have just been her, but it looked like Relina was drunk! She looked around; everybody seemed to be that way! "…Let's find the others," she said slowly, getting a nod from Duo.

It took awhile, and some tripping over some kids who had passed out, but they found their friends…in no better of a condition!

The two looked at their friends in utter shock. Allison and Trowa were singing '99 bottles of beer on the wall' with the words slurred and completely out of tune. They were holding cups of punch and rocking back and forth like idiots. 'They sure don't get drunk gracefully!' Duo thought, and then turned his attention to the chairs.

His jaw dropped. Wufei was flirting with Alex. Or, let me rephrase that, he was ALL OVER Alex! Alex herself looked to be sober, however, she couldn't help but laugh as she tried to get Wufei to calm down. Duo stepped towards them, "Uhh, hey Wu-man? Are you feeling-?"

He stopped short as someone caught his braid from behind, "Hey handsome! Where're you headin' without me?"

Duo's jaw dropped as he turned his head, "Vanessa?"

She walked surprisingly smoothly up to him and wrapped one arm around his neck while the other hand drew circles on his chest, "Now what's all this 'Vanessa' stuff about? Call me Nessa or Ness."

A sweat drop appeared on Duo's head, "Vanessa, you're drunk! Take a seat so I can check on the others."

"I'll only sit if you sit with me," she replied flirtatiously.

Duo sighed helplessly but Sai shook her head, "She'll need someone to watch over her."

"Fine. Just make sure to find Heero. I don't wanna know what that guy can do when he's drunk," Duo said.

'Hopefully not turn into my dad…' she thought as she looked for the last three of the group.

The sound of laughter pulled her to a few tables to the left. There, she found Quatre in a total daze, talking to invisible people with bizarre names. It sounded like he was arguing with someone over someone. Laury was sitting to the side, laughing her butt off.

It took one look at the redhead to know EXACTLY what happened. Sai marched up to Laury and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, hey Sai! How's it goin?" she asked.

"WHAT did you do?" Sai demanded.

Laury shrugged, "What? These people looked like they needed to loosen up! So, I gave them a little perk in their drinks…"

"Laury! You got the WHOLE student body DRUNK!" Sai exclaimed.

"That's not true! Alex is sober!" Laury pointed out.

"Well, Alex and you stayed away from the spiked drinks, but still! Two out of hundreds of students! I can't believe you!" Sai rubbed her temples.

Laury folded her arms, "Hmph! No respect! And here I got Heero to loosen up too! I thought THAT would have gained your approval!"

Sai's face darkened, "You know my past. You know drinking is no way to get my approval."

Laury 'eeped' and hid behind Quatre. She forgot how scary Sai's scary mask was!

Sai stomped off in search of the last one of the group. She found him…in a very odd predicament. Heero was trying to get away from Relina, but it looked like he was having a hard time walking.

"Uhh… are you two okay?" she asked a little uncertainly.

Relina stopped bothering Heero, who hid behind Sai, and swaggered up to the blond. "Y-you know whah…?" she said, swaying a little as she talked, "You jus think your all that 'cause your pretty!"

"Okaaaaay…" Sai raised an eyebrow; Relina was definitely drunk.

"Buh that does NOT give you any reason toah take my man!" Relina slurred, trying to slap Sai but missing by a long shot (Sorry Relina fans; I REALLY hate her!).

Sai took Relina by the arms, "Girl, you are drunk and out of it! I think it's time to close up shop."

"Na-no it's all good! I'm not drunk; I'm jus hoppy!" Relina grinned like an idiot.

Sai stared at her for a few seconds, "You mean 'Happy'?"

"Oh yeah, that's it! But I'm hoppy too! See?" Relina jumped up and down. "Hoppidy hoppidy hoppidy! What comes up must go down…goodnight," with that, she passed out.

Sai just stared at the girl, "That was…random." She turned to the man still hiding behind her legs, "Please don't tell me YOU'RE gonna do that!"

Heero shook his head, "Are you kidding? She's scary! No, she's worse than scary; she's RELINA! I don't wanna have anything to do with the psychopathic stalker! I wish someone would flush her down the toilet or something. Or maybe even ship her to the farthest reaches of outer space. No, wait! How about the-"

"Whoa! Slow down there partner! Are you drunk or are you just using that excuse to get away with saying all this?" Sai asked.

"What? Me? No, I'm not drunk! I'm just in a good mood now! Especially since YOU'RE here! You actually are quite a looker, you know that? And I love how you can never guess what you're gonna do next. Night Star must be one lucky guy to have been able to hang out with you all those years!" Heero rattled on and on, trying to stand up but failing miserably.

Sai helped support him, "Okay, you're drunk."

"I'm fine!" he protested.

"You can't even walk! And you're babbling like Duo when he tries to flirt with Ness!" she replied, helping him over to the chairs near the others.

"Okay then; I'm drunk," he said after a few moments, "But I still say you're cute."

"And I say you would deny ever saying that if you even REMEMBERED saying that by morning!" she replied.

"Maaaaaaybe. That's why I'm saying it now," Heero said, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair and resting his face in his hand.

Sai shook her head. Heero was just too far-gone!

Duo laughed at the predicament Sai was in, "Having guy problems?"

"Laury's gonna die!" she answered, "Where's Ness?"

"She's conked out," he answered, looking at the dark haired beauty asleep in the chair behind him.

"Wufy's out, too," Alex said, gesturing to the guy sprawled out on the table. "Quatre's out too."

"Now we just have to deal with the singing…make that trio," Sai felt a sweat drop form on the back of her head as she watched Heero join in on the beer bottle song. She shook her head; this was going to be a long night…

* * *

A few hours later, pretty much everyone drunk had passed out or left and the four sober had cleaned up the mess in the ballroom.

Sai looked around at the six of their friends out cold, "What'll we do with them?"

"Well, we could always carry them to their dorms…" Laury suggested.

"Are you kidding? Trowa's dorm is the only one CLOSE to here!" Duo exclaimed.

"Ally's and my dorm's pretty close too," Alex sighed, "But I'm too beat! There's no way I could carry her there, let alone walk there myself!"

"Oh, we can carry those two. That is if you don't mind keeping an eye on these guys… Say about two hours? We'll swap after that?" Laury suggested.

Sai shrugged, "Works for me…What about you Alex? Alex?" She turned to her friend only to find her asleep. "Well, I guess it's just the three of us then."

"Okay, we'll be back," Duo said, half supporting and half dragging Trowa down the hall. Laury followed him with Allison.

* * *

Sai took one last glance around the room before grabbing a can of soda and sitting down at a table.

A figure in the shadows watched as the blonde's head bobbed a little. Would she just fall asleep already? He had been waiting for about two and a half hours for her to finally fall asleep and although she seemed to be getting more and more tired by the second, she absolutely refused to fall asleep. Finally, her head rested upon her arms and her breathing became deep with sleep.

He waited silently for a few minutes, making sure that the blond was asleep before stepping out. The guy was a student from the academy. However he had had a bit too much to drink and was now looking for some fun. He looked around. So many ladies to choose from! His eyes landed on two blonds. After debating for a few seconds, he went for the one closest to him. As his hand reached close to her, an iron grip suddenly latched itself on his wrist.

* * *

Duo ran down the hall. Dang, he had fallen asleep! Sai was going to kill him for being so late! As he was about to turn the corner to enter the ballroom, he stopped short.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he heard a low, smooth voice warn someone in the other room.

"Wh-?" Whatever Duo was going to say was cut short as a hand cupped firmly over his mouth.

"Duo," he heard Laury's voice whisper behind him.

She let go of his mouth and he around. "What was that for?" he whispered back.

Laury didn't answer. Her usually playful eyes held no nonsense as she stared at him, "Duo, you have to promise me you won't tell anybody what you see in that room."

He looked at her in confusion, "What? Why?"

"Promise me, Duo!" she pleaded.

"Okay, I promise. But what's going on?" he asked.

Laury didn't answer. Instead, she peeked around the corner and into the ballroom. Duo followed suite and tried not to gasp.

"I suggest you head on back before you get hurt," the figure with the smooth voice warned.

The guy looked at the figure with a mixture of terror and wonder, "W-Who are you?"

The figure chuckled, "Well that depends…most call me Night Star."

* * *

7 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	22. ch21

ZT: Haha! Night Star finally popped in claiming to be Night Star! I wonder what Duo's gonna do now… poor guy and he made a promise, too! And what about that prank he and Laury were planning a few chapters back? Hehe, gotta read and find out! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Calli Maxwell- Maaaaybe. But ya never know. Well, actually, you'll know by the end of the story but still…I had fun trying to figure out how Heero'd react when drunk.

Dark Devotions- Well…no. SAI didn't have a recorder on her…Not saying one of her gadgets wasn't there though…

Fate Sucks

Chapter 21

Quatre groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. It was early the next morning and he had a killer headache.

"Too much fun last night?" he looked up to see Alex standing there with a cup in her hand. She handed it to him, "This should help at least a little with that hangover."

"Hangover? I didn't drink last night," Quatre protested, but took the cup anyway.

"No, but you had the punch. SOMEONE decided to spruce it up some," Alex explained, throwing a glare at the still loudly snoring Laury.

While Alex was helping some of the people with their hangovers, Vanessa and Heero were checking out the punch bowl. They found and empty cognac jug in a potted plant next to it. Vanessa picked it up. It read "Property of Laury V." on it.

Vanessa looked at Heero, "Now or later."

Two screams were heard from down the hall. Both decided on later and took off towards the commotion.

* * *

What they found was definitely NOT what they expected! Trowa and Allison flew out of one of the dorms. They were both blushing blood red and breathing heavily. Allison was still trying to adjust her cloths properly and it looked like Trowa had just tossed on a shirt really fast. Both had some makeup smeared on their faces. Needless to say, it looked like something happened.

"W-Wha-? Who di-? What happened?" Vanessa asked in pure shock.

"We don't know! When we woke up, we were both in the same bed and-and…" Allison didn't finish. Her parents had always told her to be cautious of certain foods and drinks at parties. She didn't listen and now she was in a heat load of trouble! What happened between them last night?

"C'mon. Sai didn't drink the punch. Maybe she could tell us what happened," Vanessa offered, leading her friend towards the blonde's dorm…

* * *

Sai sat in her room reading a formal letter of sorts. She sat in silence for a few moments until there was a knock at her door. She crumbled up the letter and threw it in the trash, "It's open!"

She turned around as she heard the door open and blinked in surprise, "Duo?"

Duo looked around, "Are you alone?"

Sai nodded, "What's up?"

He shut the door and locked it before he sat down. At first he was absolutely silent and found the floor very interesting.

Sai knew something wasnot rightwith her usually energetic friend and sat down next to him, "What's wrong?"

Duo took a deep breath, "I saw Night Star last night whenthat kid decided to get a little rowdy."

Sai blinked in surprise, "Oh…"

"Yeah," he looked at the ground again.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Sai broke it, "So…I suppose you're gonna tell the others then, huh?"

Duo shook his head, "No. I promised that I would keep what I saw last night secret, and I ALWAYS keep my word. I just thought that you would like to know what I found out."

Sai nodded, "Thanks Duo."

Duo wanted to ask her something else, but was prevented from doing so when a banging at the door scared the two of them right off the bed.

"What in the name of-?" Sai exclaimed.

"Open up Sai! It's urgent!" Vanessa's voice growled from the other side.

Duo jumped up and unlocked the door. Then he leaped back so that the door didn't hit him when four people came storming in. He blinked in surprise when he saw Trowa and Allison, "What happened to you?"

"That's what we'd like to know!" Heero growled, "What happened last night?"

Duo shrugged, "Someone spiked the punch while we were away. When we got back, you guys were zonked." He looked at Trowa and Allison in confusion, "But you guys didn't look THAT bad when we carried you upstairs…"

"'We'?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow; she knew where this was going.

So did Sai, "Duo, who got to the dorms first?"

"I did, why?" he asked. Then it clicked, "And I left right afterwards to get some sleep before my watch. Leaving Laury. Alone. With you two. And her need for sadistic pranks…"

"So nothing happened then?" Trowa asked to make sure.

"You guys were passed out! You couldn't have done anything even if you wanted to," Duo confirmed.

"Good. Excuse me a second," Allison turned around and walked out the door. Trowa followed suite. Vanessa followed them out along with Duo; this they HAD to see…

Heero glance at Sai who sighed, "Three…Two…One…"

"LAURY!" Trowa and Allison's voices could be heard along with Laury's cackles.

* * *

Okay. Part one of a chaotic new day complete. Next time it will be time for schools… 7 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	23. ch22

ZT: Hey! Now it's time for part two of confusing, hangover day! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Calli Maxwell- I don't think Trowa gets angry often either. Laury's gonna avoid Ally and Trowa these next few chaps, but believe me, she's gonna get paid back!

Dark Devotions- Hehe…Laury's gonna be busy, THAT'S for sure!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 22

"Y'know, I'd have had no objection to skipping class today," Sai yawned as she sat down with Alex, Duo, and Laury. She and Alex had been all for taking the day off with their dear, hangover friends. However, Duo and Laury practically BEGGED them to come to class. They said that it was "worth the lack of sleep" and "funnier than anything they would ever see." Sai and Alex took that as a hint that the two had cameras on them the night before.

As the door opened and the teacher walked in, Sai suppressed a groan; Relena was with her! The girl seemed to have recovered quite well from her drinking at the party…as far as she could tell at least. It really was hard to tell the difference between drunk and sober Relena. Both were psychos and both were snobs. The only way to really tell if she was drunk or not was to check if she had alcohol on her breath.

"Good morning class. I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night. I suppose most of you have noticed that a good deal of the upperclassmen are absent today. Well, that is because there were supposedly alcoholic beverages being served at a party last night. Now, before I go on, let me just remind you that alcohol on the school grounds is forbidden…" Relena began.

Sai rolled her eyes and glanced at the other three. Alex shrugged, Laury grinned and gave a slight nod, while Duo looked at her in confusion.

"The majority of Laury's stash is stuff she gets from the guy delivering alcohol to our dear Ms. Peacecraft's room," Alex explained to him in a whisper. "He comes about two times a week…sometimes three."

Duo looked at them in shock, "She's an alcoholic?"

"Not as bad as me, but she must down at least a bottle a day. And Sai told us before that when Relena gets in her face, she can smell the alcohol on her breath," Laury whispered.

The four left it at that and turned back to the lecture about how drinking was bad a such…

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Relena pulled out a movie clip to show the "horrors" of what drinking could do. If she hadn't been so caught up in her lecture, she would have noticed the huge grins on Laury and Duo's faces. She flicked off the lights and turned on the movie.

"…I'm hoppy, too. Hoppidy hoppidy hoppidy. What comes up must go down…Goodnight… I'm not drunk, I'm just hoppy…" Sai and Alex sat straight up. It was a clip of Relena from the night before! I was repeating over and over again the scene of Relena hopping around.

"Oh. My. God!" Alex covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. Sai just stared at the screen.

"Oops! Err-um-w-wrong clip. Just let me-uh…fix that," Relena said, trying to stop the tape. However, SOMEONE had jammed the stop and reject buttons. "Someone turn on the lights and pull the plug!" she yelled frantically.

"I'll do it!" Laury jumped up and ran to the lights nearest to the door.

Sai noticed this and gasped, "Oh, no!"

Laury grinned and flicked on the lights. Graphed on the walls were pictures of Relena doing the hopping thing! With one last smirk and a bow, Laury raced out of the room. At this time, the other three took their leave as well…

* * *

Once outside, Alex burst into laughter, "I can't believe you did that, Romeo!"

"Actually, I only did the video clip. I have no clue how she did that one," Duo admitted, grinning a little himself.

"Oh, it's a special ink. It's invisible until lights go out, then it becomes permanently visible," Sai explained, chuckling a little herself.

"How did you know that?" Alex asked.

Sai shrugged, "Simple. I noticed Laury was wearing my sunglasses. They were the ones that have that little video camera in them and that I usually keep near my invisible ink. When Laury jumped at the lights, I figured she must have graphed some of the pics on the wall with the ink when she found it near the glasses."

"One of your inventions?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Ally helped me make the ink…" she admitted.

* * *

Quatre groaned a little and rubbed his head. His hangover was going away, but at a very slow rate. Needless to say, he didn't feel good and didn't want to deal with anybody at the moment.

"Well, who do we have here?" Quatre froze at the voice. No, not her! Please not her!

He turned around. It was her. "Ms. Dorothy!"

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you again Quatre!" she smiled sickeningly sweet and grabbed his arm, "It's been so long! Why don't we go someplace nice and quiet to…catch up."

"Uh, no thanks, Ms. Dorothy. I'm not feeling too well today," Quatre politely declined.

Dorothy laughed, "Oh, that's the oldest excuse in the book! But I suppose if you do feel ill, maybe we could go somewhere and lie down-"

"Quatre!" Dorothy was interrupted when Quatre's favorite redhead rushed up. She shoved Dorothy aside and glomped the blond pilot. "Quatre! Are you feeling better? That's good, 'cause it makes me sad when you don't feel good and I don't like to be sad 'cause being sad is no fun and no fun and me just doesn't mix right!"

"WHAT is THAT?" Dorothy exclaimed, pointing at Laury in disgust.

"Laury looked down at her own clothes and on the book bag she had been carrying, "What? There's nothing on me."

"How DARE you shove me away from MY Quatre!" Dorothy yelled accusingly at the redhead.

Laury blinked in confusion. "Sorry…I guess. But you were in the way of MY Quatre!" she explained.

"That's not your Quatre! He's MINE!" Dorothy roared.

"…No he's not. He's mine," Laury stated matter-of-factly.

"I DARE you to say that again! NOBODY takes a man from ME and gets away with it!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Oh, take a hike you cockroach-eyebrowed creep!" Laury shouted back.

"Make me, Raggedy Anne," Dorothy smirked at the expression on Laury's face.

Laury scowled, "Fine then!" She let go of Quatre and grabbed her bag. She yanked out what looked like a machine gun and aimed it at Dorothy, "Will THIS do?"

"L-Laury? Where'd you get that?" Quatre asked, taken aback by the whole commotion, let alone that Laury had just pulled a weapon out of her book bag.

Dorothy put her hands up and backed away, "Oh! Er-um, never mind. I must've mistaken YOUR Quatre for another one. Silly me! I'll just…be on my way now." With that, she turned tail and ran, straight past Alex.

Alex looked at the retreating girl and let out an exasperated sigh, "Duo! Sai! I found her!" She walked towards Laury and Quatre as Sai and Duo caught up.

"Uh, Laury? What are you doing with a gun?" Duo asked.

"She just threatened Dorothy with it!" Quatre exclaimed.

Alex snickered, "With THAT?" When Quatre nodded, Sai, Alex, and Laury burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's rich!" Sai exclaimed, holding her sides.

"I can't believe you did that!" Alex added.

Quatre looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the girls. "Mind filling us in?" Duo asked.

Sai nodded, "Laury? Would you do the honors?"

Laury grinned and pointed the gun at the two girls. When she pulled the trigger…bubbles came out.

It took a few seconds for what just happened to process through the guys' minds. "A bubble machine?" Duo asked.

"Yep! I call it the 'Bubble machine gun'!" Laury said proudly as she shot off some more bubbles.

The guys shook their heads. There was just no end to the surprises this day, or these GIRLS could come up with!

* * *

7 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	24. ch23

ZT: Hey!Sorry I took so long. My family sprung a surprise trip on me... But I'm back now so on with the show!I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy.

Review Responses:

Dark Devotion- Thanks! Although, I think insane and evil kinda describes me better…

Calli Maxwell- Yep, Laury's gonna be paid back. But that's not for another few chapters. Gotta get her pushing others' buttons too…

Gundam Gurl ()- 0.o There's two of you out there? Huh, go figure... Well, I really like how you're guessing on Night Star. I nearly died laughing when I saw your review freaking out because the guys speculated on Night Star being a girl. But the truth is, they don't know. Aside from Duo, they know ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about Night Star save the mercenary and used to work with LAVA part. So the "he's" and "she's" that they mention aren't really reliable... Ya gotta look for other hints in the story!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 23

Evening. This was Laury's favorite time to pull pranks. And, since she seemed to be on a roll since the night before, Sai was on full alert, making sure nothing was amiss amongst the group. Everything SEEMED to be in order. However it also seemed that Heero, Allison, and Trowa were missing. She guessed that Allison and Trowa were hiding from Laury somewhere. So now she just needed to make sure everything was cool with Heero. And since she seemed to not be able to find him, she knew EXACTLY where he was.

Slipping between two bushes, Sai found herself on a small, secret path. She walked for a while until she found a rocky slope and climbed down it. Once down there, she found a large yet surprisingly well hidden cave. She walked inside, "Hi Heero."

Heero looked up-er, down in surprise. He was sitting on top of his Gundam, adjusting some things when the blond spoke. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Just making sure Laury's not trying to strike again," she answered.

"Who told you I was here?" he asked as he slid down to the cockpit for some more adjustments.

"No one." He stopped at what she said. Then how the heck did she find him? He looked down again and she grinned, reading him like a book, "What? I told you before that you're too predictable."

Heero growled, 'Damn it!'

Sai laughed and took a seat on a rock. She wasn't planning on leaving just yet. That was a tough climb down and would be even harder getting back up… So she was in no rush. She looked up at the towering mobile suits. All the Gundams were hidden in the cave, safe from any person who would just randomly explore the Sanc Kingdom. She let out a small breath, "Y'know, these things look more amazing every time I see 'em."

Heero stopped his work again, "Sounds like you've seen the Gundams on more than one occasion."

"Well, yeah. I've only been with Night Star since…forever. You think I haven't seen you guys in battle at least once?" Sai replied. "I've seen you guys fight TONS of times!"

Heero gave up trying to do the adjustments. "So…you would actually go to battle with Night Star?" he asked, jumping down and landing next to Sai (O.o() no clue how he did it…).

She nodded, "Oh yeah! Every time! The team couldn't get the goods without me there to break codes and passwords."

Heero stared at her for a second, "You're a professional hacker?"

"I guess that's a way of putting it…I can hack into any mainframe from the comfort of my own dorm," she answered with a shrug.

He said nothing for a few moments. Finally, he pushed down his pride and spoke, "Remember when you helped me with my arm?"

"What about it?" Sai asked.

Heero took a deep breath; this was harder than it looked! "I was trying to hack into a copy of New Oz's mainframe. I was wondering if you… could… help… mmmmmm-"

Sai laughed and stopped him, "Sure, I'll help!"

Heero nodded and walked over to beside Wing Zero. He picked up his laptop and pulled out the disk. Sai took it and put it in her jacket pocket before giving Heero a slight nod, "I'll get right on it. Try not to stay up too late, k?"

With that, she started the long walk back to the dorms. Had she turned around, she would've seen Heero open his mouth and quickly shut it again. She didn't need to know THAT…

Sai let out a sigh as she squeezed between the bushes and back onto the academy grounds. A noise from the shadows caught her attention and she silently crept up to whatever it was. When she got close enough, she smirked and silently crept away. 'Well, there's no need to wonder whereTHOSE twoare now!' she thought as she moved away from the unaware pair and back towards the dorm.

* * *

7 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	25. ch24

ZT:Okay, this chapter is just total insanity. It is very random, but I've been wanting to do it SO bad!I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Reponses:

Calli Maxwell- (ZT: Heero! Take the stars!) (Heero: No!) (ZT: NOW!) (Heero: Eep! Fine then!) See? He took them. Isn't he a good boy? (Heero: (points gun)) Okay, shutting up now.

Gundam gurl ()- I have to cheat at Where's Waldo; that's a hard dude to find! Yeah, Sai really drives Heero nuts with that whole "You're so predictable" thing. Don't worry, he WILL surprise her in one of the upcoming chapters. As for Night Star…nope not telling!

Dark Devotions-Nope. It wasn't about her sister… but don't worry; I haven't forgotten about little sister either. Try guessing whoSHE is! Give ya a hint: she's in Endless Waltz.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 24

Vanessa let out a deep breath. Two weeks. Two more weeks until a week break from the Psycho academy! She REALLY hated it here! Sure it was peaceful and quiet, but it just wasn't the same as the colonies…

Now the question was where would she go? Usually she would just hang out with the girls, but she had a feeling that Allison was going to go her separate way this time, and Sai always broke off from the group at this time of the year. Being with Alex and Laury with no sanity to show them the limits to their insanity was just a little too mind boggling for her…

Maybe she could go with Sai. She knew that it was kinda personal what she was up to, but still, she wouldn't mind the extra support… She shrugged; she'd figure that out later.

"Nessa!" she rolled her eyes as she heard the familiar voice of Duo Maxwell. Did he have a homing beckon on her somewhere or something? He was ALWAYS finding her! She tried to ignore him.

Duo was used to this by now and ran up to her. "Hey! Lookin' forward to the break?" She didn't answer, so he continued, "Well, I am at least! I can't wait to get out of Psycho Bitch's lair and back to the safety of the colonies!"

Vanessa couldn't help but smirk, "'Psycho Bitch's lair'? Never heard THAT before!"

He grinned, "Hey! You commented on something I said without any smart remark aimed towards me in return!"

"Don't let it go to your head," Vanessa replied.

"Aww, you know you love me!" he pressed, playfully.

Vanessa nodded, "Like a lioness loves a hyena."

"Hey, that's better than some relationships I know of," he commented. Then he remembered why he was looking for her in the first place, "So…what exactly ARE your plans for break?"

Vanessa shrugged, "Probably job searching if there's nothing better to do…"

Duo raised an eyebrow, "I thought all you girls had jobs…"

"We do… but we never stay in one place for very long," Vanessa explained. "Besides, I'm getting bored with my work."

Duo chuckled, "Well, you can always tag along with me. I'm heading to L2 for my break. I gotta run some errands for an old friend and would love the company."

Vanessa thought about that for a second. L2…she had some family there… She could probably pay them a visit… "I have one condition."

Duo blinked in surprise. She was taking him up on his offer? He expected her to tell him off…or go all Power Ranger mode on him again. "Sure. What's that?" he asked.

"No excessive flirting!" she warned.

Duo laughed, "Deal!" They shook hands on it and headed back towards the rooms. "So, my errands shouldn't take the WHOLE week… Is there something you want to do or will this be your first time there?"

"I used to live there," she replied.

"Really? So, do you want to go say hi to some relatives?" he asked with a perked interest. They were from the same colony cluster. Who knew?

"You could say that…" she answered.

Duo's eyes clouded with confusion, "No simple 'yes'? What's up?"

"Well…"

* * *

"I see… so that's what you meant," Duo said as he and Vanessa neared the rooms. Vanessa had just finished explaining to him the little problem her family was having… "So…I'm guessing that's the reason why you stutter then, huh?" 

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, but at least I can talk now…when it first happened, I lost my voice complete-"

Both stopped right in front of the dorm Vanessa and Laury shared. Was that…clucking? They opened the door and blinked in surprise. Sai was leaning against a wall shaking her head. In front of her was Laury playing with a chicken.

"Meet your new roommate, Ness. Her name's Bobo," Sai said, not even bothering to look up.

Vanessa looked at Laury, "No."

Laury looked up and grinned, "Aww come on Nessa!" She picked up the chicken and hugged it, "He's cute!"

"It's 'she' and we can't have pets!" Vanessa protested.

"We're allowed to have pet birds!" Laury pointed out, "Otherwise Ally would get busted for the pigeons."

"When it said 'Birds allowed', I seriously doubt they were counting chickens in that statement," Sai replied.

Laury shrugged, "Not my fault they didn't specify what kind of bird." A bell dinged in the kitchen and Laury jumped up, "Food's ready!" She ran into the kitchen gleefully.

Vanessa looked at Sai who shrugged, "I saw her come in with it. Now I'm trying to get rid of it…"

"I'm not sleeping with a chicken," Vanessa stated. No, she would NEVER sink so low as to sleep in the same room as a chicken.

Duo grinned, "Could've been worse. She's been talking about wanting a monkey."

Laury skipped back in and sat next to Bobo. She placed a small plate down and put some of the food from her plate onto the small plate.

Vanessa blinked when she saw what she was feeding her, "Laury, what's that?"

"Chicken," she replied.

"You're feeding the chicken chicken?" Sai exclaimed, quickly picking up the plate and taking it towards the kitchen, "That is wrong on SO many levels!"

"What? You mean I actually have to make something else for her? That's too much work; I don't want a chicken any more!" Laury pouted.

Vanessa sighed, "Good. Now we'll just get the chicken and…Where's the chicken?"

The four looked around and spotted Bobo near the door. It had something hanging out of its beak.

"Is that a…wallet?" Sai asked.

Duo checked his pockets, "That's MY wallet!"

"Hey! She remembered how to do it!" Laury exclaimed proudly.

"You taught your chicken how to pit pocket?" Sai asked incredulously. Laury nodded and Sai groaned, "Catch that chicken!"

As Vanessa and Duo lunged for the chicken, it flapped its wings wildly, getting out of the way just in time to miss being squashed when Vanessa's and Duo's heads hit together. It flapped its wings wildly as it ran down the hall, with Duo's wallet still in its beak.

Sai chased after it, "Get BACK here you insane little clucking thief!" It flapped straight out the window and landed safely outside on the ground. She glared at it and jumped down after it. She growled as it took off again, still with the wallet, "Damn you."

"Get back here with my wallet!" Duo exclaimed, jumping down as well followed by Vanessa.

They all ran after Bobo at top speed. Vanessa yelled after it as it slipped under some prickly bushes. The three ran around and caught sight of it heading over a hill…

* * *

Well to make a long story short, they didn't catch Bobo. However, they did run into Heero in the midst of the chase, who shot his gun in the air, scaring Bobo into dropping the wallet. So we don't need to worry about Duo being the next victim of identity theft as a chicken goes over the border… 

As the three headed back to the dorms, Duo sighed, "Chicken pot pie tonight?"

The girls agreed, "Chicken pot pie."

* * *

7 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	26. ch25

ZT: Okay, can we say "Revenge is sweet"?

Trowa: (Smirks) I can.

ZT: I thought so. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- Nope, not Marimea. And chickens have pick pocketed since Laury started teaching them to. Thanks for the compliment on the story. I dunno why I have so few reviewers…maybe I need a better summary…either that or people are review shy (hit count for this story reads 1662 right now…).

Calli Maxwell- (Heero: (growls and points gun at Calli Maxwell)) (ZT: Heero, I swear if you shoot one of my few reviewers, I will write you the most slow, agonizing death I can imagine and it will involve failing a mission and Relena!) (Heero: 0.o NO! (puts gun away in a heart beat)) (ZT: That's what I thought.) Hmm… I don't know… he threatened you but he did put away the gun… should he get a star?

Scholar Bruin- Thanks, here's the next chapter.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 25

Ah! It was such a beautiful morning. The sun was shining. The temperature was perfect. The flowers seemed to be singing in the peace that was being radiated…

"YEEEEEK!" Then it all came crashing down. "DUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nine people came running outside as they heard the screech. Once what they saw what all the commotion was about, it took all they had not to laugh. Hanging up in the high branch of a tree was a mobile made of many various alcohol bottles. There was a little music box at the top chiming "99 bottles of beer on the wall". And hanging from the center of the mobile in a costume shaped like a beer bottle was none other than Laury.

"DUO I KNOW YOU DID THIS! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she screeched, trying to brake free but only succeeding in spinning the mobile more.

"I think it's a nice look for you," Vanessa commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, we warned you Laury: You are what you eat-err- drink! Now you're one with alcohol!" Alex added.

Duo tried not to laugh, "Laury, I didn't do that."

"That's right; he was too busy chasing down Bobo with me and Ness to do anything," Sai said in Duo's defense.

"Oh sure! I bet you two were working TOGETHER in this!" Laury accused the blond, who burst out in laughter. "Don't you laugh! GET ME DOWN NOW!" she screamed angrily.

The group looked up at her in complete silence, then at each other. Alex clasped her hands together, "So…whose hungry?"

There were various "I am"s as the group walked back inside, suggesting different foods to have for breakfast, and leaving Laury in the tree.

"That's it! YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET DOWN! I'LL FIND OUT WHO PUT ME UP HERE JUST YOU WATCH!" Laury screamed after them.

* * *

Allison sat eating some toast and drinking some tea when Sai sat next to her on the large couch. 

"Hanging Laury up in a tree…I bet you and Trowa had a lot of fun with that one…" she said with a knowing smirk.

"I truly cannot say that I am surprised that you found out who it was," Allison replied, sipping her tea.

"I know. However I don't think you'd say the same if I said I know why I couldn't find you and Trowa a few nights ago," Sai grinned as Allison put her tea down and gave the blond her full attention. Sai leaned in close, "So? How was the lip lock?"

Allison blushed, "I-I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, come on! You know you can't lie worth crap, so don't try! I saw you and Trowa making out like it was nobody's business when I was checking on everyone," Sai smirked.

Allison blushed redder, "…Who else knows?"

The blond shrugged, "I dunno. Some of the girls may've figured it out. The guys…maybe Duo or Quatre…Heero and Wufei are a definite no."

"Why do you say that?" the brunette questioned curiously.

Sai laughed, "Are you kidding? Wufei's been WAY too busy with nagging Alex to even figure out HE likes HER back! Do you think he has time to notice that there's something going on between you two?"

Allison chuckled, "True enough. And Heero?"

"The guy's too predictable. He's more into work than play. I don't think he even knows how to FEEL that kind of passion, let alone notice it!" Sai replied.

"Like someone I know…" Allison looked at her blond friend, now with serious eyes, "Do they know?"

"I was leaving that up to you," Sai answered, clasping her hands on the table, "The past is the past; if you want to tell them, it's up to you." She looked her brunette friend dead in the eyes, "However, if I were you, I would tell Trowa at least, especially if you want a strong relationship with him."

Allison looked down, "…I cannot say for the others, but I shall tell Trowa…sooner or later."

'Well, that's better than never…' Sai thought. She opened her mouth to speak again just as the door flew open. Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, Alex, and Vanessa came flying in with a screaming Laury (still in the beer bottle costume) at their backs.

"ALLISON! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHO STUCK ME UP THERE? WHO ELSE HAS THIS PATHETIC STICKY GUNK?"

"Then why are you still chasing us?" Duo whined, shielding his head.

"YOU didn't save me when I needed saving! You need punishment just as bad as they do!" she yelled back at him.

Sai looked at Allison, "You put that glue crap in that costume, didn't you?"

"It was the only way to keep her in the costume; it has no bottom piece," Allison explained.

Sai nodded, "I would suggest running." Allison took that suggestion to heart and took off. Sai watched as Laury chased the group around the room a few times before Allison led the group out. Sai stood up with Allison's forgotten tea cup and headed towards the kitchen, "Heero, close the door, would you? It's too tempting for them to run back in here if the door's open."

She grinned as she heard the door close. She didn't need to turn around to know that Heero had a look of sheer annoyance on his face!

"How did you know that I was here?" he asked. Yep, he was annoyed.

Sai shrugged as she quickly cleaned the cup and put it away. "Like I've said, you're too predictable." She walked past him and towards her room, "For example, you came during the commotion to ask how I'm doing with cracking that disk so that you don't need to worry about one of the others spotting you here and asking you why you're here, thus having to either lie or explain how a little code was too hard for the perfect soldier to handle, thus marring your flawless record of perfection."

Heero inwardly groaned; she nailed it! He WAS too predictable! "You're wrong; that's not why I'm here," he quickly lied.

Sai turned around to face him; she saw straight through his little lie. "Oh? Then why are you here?" she asked innocently.

Heero's mind raced for an answer. 'Think think! Something unpredictable! What would be a reason to be here that would be completely unlike me? Something drastic! Pulling a gun on her? No, definitely a me thing. Just here to watch the others suffer? No, she'd see through that. Just came to talk? …Not like me but it's an obvious excuse…'

Sai watched Heero with mild amusement as he tried to think of an excuse for being there. She clasped her hands together, making a clapping sound, "Okay, well while you think of an excuse, I'll be saving our friends from the giant beer bottle." She headed towards the bedroom door, "I haven't finished hacking into that disk yet, but if you want to take a whack at it-" She stopped short as the door slammed shut before she could walk out of the room.

"To hell with the disk," Sai gasped in surprise as she was suddenly spun around. Before she could recover, Heero's lips crashed down on her own.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Sai's mind screamed.

'Expecting that?' Heero inwardly smirked. After a few brief moments, Heero tried to pull away. To his surprise, his body wouldn't obey; rather it urged him to hold her closer. 'What the hell? I'm done you darn body! Stop kissing so I can speak out!' his mind commanded. Heero could have sworn he heard some inner voice say "To hell with what you want!" before his mind was kicked to the curb and only passion remained.

Sai was in no better of a situation. While her mind screamed to kick him in the right area and send him crawling back to his dorm, another part was coaxing her to go right along with it, 'Aw, c'mon. You know you think he's adorable! And he came onto you! You've done nothing wrong.' Her mind screamed back, 'Except for the part that I'm making out with a FRIEND!' 'Aw, shut up ya party pooper!' her passion ordered and took over from there.

'She's a mission!' Heero's mind tried to get through.

'I'm a mission to him!' Sai's mind screamed.

'I can't let my feelings get in the way!' he pushed.

'I can't let my love life get in the way,' she scolded.

'I have a job to do,' he reminded himself.

'He wants to know about Night Star!' she argued.

'As far as I should be concerned…' he thought.

'…He's just another obstacle,' she thought.

'Making this whole thing wrong!' Both of their consciousnesses came back at the same instant. They both tried hard not to blush as they found that they were both on the foot of Sai's bed, Heero over Sai. Heero's shirt was lying on the ground and a few of the buttons on Sai's shirt were undone.

Heero immediately stood up, turned around,and threw on his shirt. Without turning around and making his voice sound perfectly calm, he said, "You may want to watch out; I think Laury's spiking drinks again."

Sai nodded numbly, her face a bright shade of pink. She knew that that was just an excuse Heero was using for losing control of himself like that… As Heero left the room, she flopped back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, "Why did I lose control like that?"

* * *

Heero shut the door to his dorm and leaned against it, "Why did I lose control like that?"

* * *

8 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	27. ch26

ZT: New chapter! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- Yeah, it was kinda out there...

Gundam Gurl-0.o Waldo? That's just plain scary! Just for you, I will have Bobo make another appearance...next chapter.

Calli Maxwell- (ZT covered in stars) I think Duo went a little overboard with the stickers...(Duo: (Nods in approval) Perfect!)

Fate Sucks

Chapter 26

Heero stood in front of the door, slightly embarrassed. It had been a week since his and Sai's little incident. Ever since then, the two had been avoiding each other at all possible times. Now, break was about to come up and he was going to leave early. That meant that if he didn't talk to her now, it would be a while before he saw her again. For the sake of the mission, Heero knew the silence had to stop. So that brought him here, to Sai's door, where he was working up some nerve to actually knock on the door. As of that instant, he had been standing there for about twenty minutes. 'This is ridiculous!' he thought, 'What do I have to be afraid of?' Memories of the week before and all his ideas of how the blond would react once she calmed down from her shock came to mind, 'Oh yeah, that.'

He raised his hand for about the twelfth time to knock when the door suddenly opened. He blinked in surprise. He was looking at a blond, but not the right blond. "Alex, I need to talk to Sai," he said.

Alex looked at him strangely, "Dude, she left this morning."

Heero blinked in surprise; she was gone? "When is she coming back?" he asked, trying to keep calm outside. Inside, he was a wreck, 'Gone? Oh damn! Did I push her to leave? Where did she go? Will she be back?…'

Alex didn't know what happened between the two, but from the way the two had acted the last week and how Heero seemed to be having an internal debate with himself now, she figured it was big, "Oh, don't freak out on me here! She always leaves at about this time! She'll be back after break."

Heero nodded and left. When he was out of sight, he let out a sigh of relief; she'd be back after break. He wouldn't be able to make ammends before break, but at least he would have the chance tomake ammends...He checked his watch; his plane left in a few hours. He needed to pack…

* * *

Alex watched as the brown haired man left and shook her head with a chuckle, "Man, he's fallen hard."

Allison smiled slightly at the remark, "And to think our dear little Miss Moonblaze had just informed me a week ago that she did not think he was capable of such emotions."

"I don't think HE thinks he's capable of such emotions! Did you see him? He doesn't know why he's so bent out of shape!" the blond exclaimed.

"Why whose all out of shape?" Laury asked, coming out of the kitchen with a huge sandwich.

Vanessa glanced at the red head, "WHY are you raiding Sai's kitchen?"

Laury shrugged, "What? She has some good stuff!"

Alex shook her head, "You're nuts." She walked over to the calendar and sighed, "Less than a week till break…Hey! Why don't WE leave early, too? Not like there's anything new here to peak our interest."

"Uh, actually…" Allison's cheeks turned a slight shade of red, "I'm already leaving early. I leave to L3 tomorrow with Trowa."

"HA! I knew you two were an item!" Laury exclaimed. She blinked, "Oh yeah! I'm leaving early too! I'm going with Quatre."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Does QUATRE know that?"

Laury huffed, "YES he does! He invited me when I told him I wasn't doing anything for break."

"Probably wanted to make sure you didn't cause a world crisis…" Alex sighed. "Well, I guess it's just you and me then, Nessa," she glanced at the dark haired girl and groaned, "Not you too!"

"Well, it's either hang out with Duo or face the boss. I don't wanna mess with his incompetent ass, so I'm going with Duo. Besides, he's going to L2 so I can see my family too," Vanessa explained. Everyone looked at her in shock. She fidgeted a little with annoyance, "What?"

"Nessa, you're not stuttering," Allison said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Sai said she noticed that it was loosening up, but it's, like, gone!" Alex exclaimed.

Laury jumped up and down, "YAY! Vanessa's voice is better! You listened to the doctor finally, didn't you? He's told you if you practiced talking, the stutter would go away completely and it did!"

Vanessa looked down and let a small smile cross her face. She didn't listen to the doctor. Far from it, she used to scoff at him! But someone got her taking, even if it was by just getting her to throw insults… She would have to thank Duo when she saw him next.

Alex grinned, "Great! Now that we've gotten that whole happy day thing out of the way, I just have one thing to ask… WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO GO DURING BREAK?"

* * *

8love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	28. ch27

ZT: (Covered in Sparkly star stickers) Duo!

Duo: (Grins) What? I ran out of places to put them.

ZT: Good grief… I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

**Quick Question: What's the name of the Ringleader of the circus Trowa lives at? Review me if you know; I need his name!**

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- It's pronounced "Bow bow". The poor chicken is in a heap of trouble! Yes, Alex hangs with Wufei.

Gundam Gurl()- Yes! Bobo's back! See? He's right here. Wave hi Bobo! (Bobo: (Waves before taking off with ZT's nickel)) (ZT: Hey! Get back here with my life savings!)

Calli Maxwell- Yep, Heero's in love. Now the question is: When will Heero realize he's in love? As for Duo… think you can find him a sticker book or something? He's going after the LAVA mercenaries and Night Star with them now (I don't think that's a good idea…). Well, at least Trowa and Allison are putting theirs to better use…

Fate Sucks

Chapter 27

They left him! He couldn't believe it! They all went their separate ways with those darn women and left him, Wufei, behind at the psycho woman's kingdom! It was an outrage! It was completely unacceptable! No, it was worse than that! It was complete and total…

"INJUSTICE!" 'Exactly,' thought Wufei. Then he realized someone else had said that. The voice sounded female, and was still ranting outside the dorms. He opened his window and looked down from his second story room to the ground, "Woman! Do you know how to stay silent?"

"Oh can it Mr. High and- Wufy?" the blond girl exclaimed, looking up and seeing the dark haired man.

The Chinese pilot blinked as he realized the woman was Alex. "What are you doing here woman? Why aren't you with those other women?"

Alex huffed in annoyance, "They left me for YOUR buddies! I can't believe them. I mean, Sai ALWAYS leaves around this time, so I expected it when she just jumped up and left, but the rest of us ALWAYS hang out together; it's a tradition that goes without saying. Then last minute BAM! they hit me with the whole 'Oh, we're going our own way this time. Sorry.' They KNOW I have no one to visit or anything! So they just left me here to deal with Psycho Lady! It's complete and total injustice!" She crossed her arms and growled, "I need to beat something."

Wufei smirked, "I thought you were a dancer."

"Usually I am! But right now, I just need to give something a good beating!" she exclaimed.

"Hang on, I'll come with you," Wufei said, eager to get out of the dorm even if it meant hanging out with a woman.

* * *

After finding a suitable gym on the grounds and breaking one of the punching bags, thus getting thrown out of the gym, the two walked around the grounds chatting about their noticeably different fighting techniques.

"What exactly do you call your technique? It looks like a mixture of dancing and kickboxing, along with a bunch of other random techniques! I can't even begin to think of what to call it!" Wufei exclaimed.

"Well, at least mine is original! You looked like you stole those moves from Jackie Chan!" Alex responded with a grin.

"Mine may not be original, but it's effective," he stated.

"Oh? And mine isn't?" Alex asked.

"I doubt it. Just throwing a bunch of stuff together is not a good way of fighting," he explained.

"But it does make me more unpredictable. An attacker doesn't know weather I'm gonna go Tai chi or Tai Bo on them," she pointed out.

"True, but since you have no one who knows your style, it is hard to train your technique," he replied.

"I know MY style! I teach myself how to put it together!" Alex said proudly.

"How well does THAT work?" Wufei asked.

"Care to find out?"

Wufei started at the challenge. Was she serious? He took one look at her and knew she was. He tossed off his white overcoat, leaving him in his traditional white pants and black muscle tank, and got into a fighting position, "Alright, you're on."

Alex smirked back and tossed her mini trench coat aside, leaving her in dark blue jeans and a magenta top. She got in her own fighting position and the fight began.

It was an amazing fight. Wufei was perfectly trained in his arts, and probably could have taken anyone out with one swift blow. However, Alex was free from rules and slippery as a fish! Her dancing always kept her on her toes, and her kickboxing made her come at her opponents quick and hard.

Whoever would have won that match, we will never know, as their sparring match was cut short by a noise near their coats. They turned to see feathers poking out of Wufei's coat.

"What the-?" Wufei blinked confusedly.

"Hey, I bet that's Bobo! Remember Sai and Duo were talking about Laury's chicken?" Alex said.

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "The one that pick pocketed Duo?"

Then two stared at each other for a second, then looked at the chicken. Yep, it had two wallets in its beak and was taking off.

"After that bird!" Alex exclaimed, taking off.

"Injustice!" Wufei yelled, taking off as well.

* * *

"Damn! What does that bird eat that gives it so much energy?" Alex exclaimed, panting a little. They had been chasing Bobo for an hour straight and the chicken didn't seem to be letting up any time soon.

Wufei ran ahead and chased the chicken into a bunch of bushes. There was a loud scuffle including some squawking along with some Chinese cursing heard as Alex ran up. Then she head Wufei cry triumphantly "Got her!"

Alex made her way through the bushes and whistled at what she saw, "Wow! You've been busy!" Inside the bushes were a bunch of jewelry, some wallets, some money, credit cards, keys to random things, and a bunch more. Alex waved her finger disappointedly at Bobo, "Someone's been a bad chicken."

"You know, I was going to suggest having fried chicken for dinner," Wufei looked up at Alex, "but it's not healthy to eat something that's gone bad…"

Alex's eyes glinted evilly, "I couldn't agree more. We need to straighten this chicken up first."

Wufei nodded, his eyes glinting the same way, "She needs discipline."

They both looked wickedly at the chicken in Wufei's grasp, whose eyes bulged in absolute terror.

* * *

8 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	29. ch28

ZT: Poor Bobo! That chicken's just in a heap of trouble, huh? (Hears Wufei and Alex cackling evilly in the background) Uhh… well anyways I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotion- Yeah, I think Bobo's a little suicidal…and I'm sure Laury would be proud too!

Calli Maxwell- Thank you SO much for the sticker book! Unfortunately, Duo stickered Inuyasha in my profile before you got it to him, so yeah, he's in trouble…

Fate Sucks

Chapter 28

"Whoa! You live HERE!" Laury's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she took in Quatre's mansion from the limo. It was HUGE! Lots of shoe space in there that was for sure! She looked at him in shock, "I knew you had money, but I didn't know you were LOADED!"

"Well, I guess that's one way of putting it," Quatre said as the limo came to a stop.

As soon as they stepped out of the limo, the sight of Rasid coming out of the house greeted the two. "Welcome home, Master Quatre!" he greeted warmly.

Quatre smiled, "Hello Rasid. It's good to see you again." He gestured to Laury, "Rasid, this is Laury. Laury, this is my long time friend, Rasid."

Rasid bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Laury."

Laury stared at him for a few seconds, "You're big. And you're kinda scary. But if Quatre likes you then you can't be all that bad." She grabbed his hand and shook it, "Pleased to meet'cha. And it's just Laury. No 'Miss' k? It makes me feel too formal and I don't even wanna feel like that in Stuffy, Psycho Lady's kingdom."

Rasid blinked, then laughed, "Master Quatre, it seems you have quite a woman on your hands! I have never heard anyone speak their mind so openly before!"

"Yeah, I'm a handful!" Laury nodded in agreement, "Just ask any of my friends!"

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Laury made herself right at home in Winner mansion. Before she could even be given a tour, she had found her room, the music room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and various other rooms. She also introduced herself to every Maganac that was in the house at the time with the same attitude and enthusiasm as she met Rasid with. All of them had the same thing in mind when they met her: Master Quatre had his hands full with this one!

As she skipped down one of the many halls, she came across Quatre relaxing on a couch, reading the local news. She plopped down next to him, "Hey!"

Quatre blinked in surprise and put down his paper, "Rasid showed you around already?"

Laury shook her head, "I showed myself around then chatted to Rasid and Auda and…well all the other thirty seven dudes in your house. Hey, including you that would make forty in all right? Are you guys like the forty thieves of today and that's how you're rich?"

He laughed after he thought about that for a moment, "You know, I've been compared to many things before, but never the forty thieves! And no, I didn't steal anything." 'Well, anything for profit at least…' he thought.

Laury shrugged, "Okay. I'm bored. What are we gonna do?"

Quatre thought for a moment, "Well…what do you want to do?" He knew he shouldn't have asked that question the moment it escaped his lips. This was Laury and she just realized that he was rich.

Her eyes gleamed with excitement, "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

As Quatre parked at one of the local malls, Laury practically dragged him out of the car. She then ran into the mall, still hanging on to him and leaving poor Rasid along with two other Maganacs to run after them, trying to catch up.

"Laury, slow down!" Quatre pleaded, trying to free his hand from the death grip.

"I can't! The less valuable time I spend outside the store, the more valuable I spend IN the store!" she replied, not slowing down in the least. She rushed with Quatre into the closest shoe store…

A few hours later, Laury walked out of the closing mall with a small bag in hand. Behind her came Quatre, Rasid, the two Maganacs, and ten other Maganacs Rasid had to call, just so that they could carry all of Laury's bags and boxes.

Laury smiled in content, "That was fun."

Quatre let out an exasperated sigh as Rasid chuckled despite himself, "Any more shopping trips like this and Laury will make you go broke, Master Quatre!"

Quatre sighed again, "Don't I know it…"

* * *

Later, after Laury admired and put away all her new things (mainly shoes and clothes), the red head went in search of her favorite blond guy. She found him, playing away on his violin. Despite Laury's natural instinct to glomp someone she liked at the sight of them, the girl could not help but patiently sit and listen to the music with admiration. He was such an awesome violinist!

When Quatre finished his solo, she clapped enthusiastically, "That was amazing!"

Quatre blushed at the realization that he had an audience, and the compliment, "Thank you." He gestured to the various instruments, "Do you play?"

Laury rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the floor. "I play the kazoo…" she mumbled.

Quatre blinked, then laughed. Laury glared at him, "What? I'm actually quite good at it!"

The blond pilot laughed a little more before gesturing for the red head to sit next to him on a piano bench. She complied, a little uncertain of what he was doing. "Okay, sit up straight and gently put your fingers on the keys like this," he instructed, showing Laury what she needed to do. Once she got situated, he continued, "Now, you are positioned in an area on the piano called 'Middle C'. This is the basic starting point for beginners." He instructed her to push a few of the keys down in a pattern of some sort.

When Laury pushed the keys, she blinked, "Hey, I recognize this!" She did the pattern over in a better rhythm and began singing along, "Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true…If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why oh why can't I? I did it!" She cheered after she finished. She looked at Quatre, her eyes sparkling with delight, "Can you teach me another?"

Quatre smiled, "I'd be delighted."

* * *

8 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	30. ch29

ZT: Hey! I'm starting up school pretty soon, so the updates may become a little more spread out…but I'm NOT giving up on this at all! So don't worry about that! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- Yeah, they're gonna be about the vacations.

Calli Maxwell- Poor Inuyasha? Poor Duo! Inuyasha started chasing him with the Tetsusaiga! I think they're cute too.

Gundam Gurl- BOBO? (Gets image of Bobo blowing up an Oz base and stealing reports ect.) That's the scariest thing I've ever heard: the Gundam boys enlisting the help of a chicken! …Actually it flat out hilarious! As for the money and credit cards…well one of my friends is writing a song dedicated to Bobo, and Bobo needed the cash and stuff so that she had money when she crossed the border in the song… Laury and shoe shopping go hand in hand, it doesn't matter whether there's a bargain or not (especially when you're in control of Quatre's wallet...). I don't know HOW Quatre got Laury to sit still...maybe he hypnotized her or something... I'm gonna get your wallet back from Bobo now. P.S- loved the sticks and mud comment!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 29

Vanessa gazed out the window as she accompanied Duo on his deliveries. He was holding to his promise surprisingly well; she had yet to hear a single, flirtatious comment from the young man behind the wheel. He seemed to be a man of his word…she respected him for that.

When the two finished delivering the packages to their addressees, Duo drove the delivery truck to the junkyard they had originally started out at.

"Should we see if that friend of yours is in now?" Vanessa asked, stepping out of the truck.

Duo got out as well and grinned, "Wouldn't hurt…probably save me from a beating later." He walked over to a small building and walked in. He was greeted by the sight of a young woman with short blue hair filling out some paperwork at a small desk. Grinning, Duo snuck up behind the unsuspecting girl and slapped her shoulders, "HILDE!"

Hilde yelped in surprise, jumping out of her seat. She whipped around, "What in the name of- Duo!" Seeing who it was that shocked her so, Hilde threw her arms around her friend. "I'm so happy to see you! What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Just running some errands. I stopped by earlier, but you weren't in," Duo explained. He remembered something, "Oh yeah!" He turned Hilde towards the dark haired girl behind him, "Nessa, this is Hilde. Hilde, meet Vanessa."

Vanessa gave a curt nod. Hilde looked at the dark haired girl, something tingling in the back of her mind, 'This girl looks familiar…' Then she realized who she was looking at, "Oh my god! You're Vanessa Vaughn!"

Vanessa blinked in surprise, "You know me?"

Hilde nodded enthusiastically, "My dad used to be a mechanic. He often worked on your family's limos and-"

"Whoa! Time out!" Duo butt in suddenly, " 'Limos'? As in the looooooong cars that rich people drive in?"

"Yep, that would be them," Hilde answered. She turned back to Vanessa, "I thought the clan died out though…"

"Almost," Vanessa answered.

Hilde nodded in understanding, "You're lucky."

Duo looked in between the two. Okay, he was missing something…

"So I suppose you're going to visit them?" Hilde asked. Vanessa nodded in confirmation. "Well, don't keep them waiting for my sake!" Hilde exclaimed, pushing the two towards the door, "Nice seeing you again Duo! Keep out of trouble, k?" With one final push, the two were outside with a door shut behind them.

Duo and Vanessa shared a glance. "Okay, what'd I miss?" Duo asked.

Vanessa sighed, "Used to be rich. Now I'm not. Come on."

* * *

Duo looked around at the numerous tombstones and their different designs. He saw a few with angels, a few with crosses, some with pictures, some with flowers, even some with cards to the passed on… 

He looked up to see Vanessa walk towards a mausoleum decorated with angels and had flowers naturally growing upon and around it. She stopped in front of it and he came up beside her.

"I didn't know they had these things on the colonies…" he said in slight wonder.

Vanessa sighed, "You'd be surprised…" She gently set some flowers at the entrance.

"So everyone's here, huh?" Duo asked a little solemnly, remembering what Vanessa had told him a few weeks before.

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, I was the only one to survive when that assassin attacked my family… and even I didn't get away unscathed." Her hand unconsciously trailed to her throat. If someone were to look closely, they would see the slightest hint of a scar going across her neck, no thicker than a thin wire.

Duo wrapped his arms around her in comfort, "Well, bottom line is, you got away. That's all that matters."

"Shit luck," she stated.

Duo chuckled, "Someone was watching over you."

Vanessa resisted the urge to laugh at the comment; SOMEONE had been watching her all right! That someone stopped her from committing suicide afterwards! "If you're talking about God or angels Duo, why would they bother protecting me?"

Duo shrugged, "Who knows? They saved me from the Maxwell Church Tragedy." At Vanessa's surprised look, he continued, "I was a war orphan. Me and this group of kids used to live in this run down building. When it was torn down, the Maxwell church let us in. All the other kids got adopted save for me. Since I was there for so long, the church, Father Maxwell, and Sister Catherine sorta became my family… When the revolt broke out and made the church a base, the guys said they would leave if they got a mobile suit. I got one for them, but by the time I got back, the church had been destroyed." He looked up at the sky, "Y'know, I had always said that I never believed in God, that the only God there was, was the God of Death. My whole reason around that had been that I had seen a lot of death but no miracles…"

"And now?" Vanessa inquired curiously.

He looked back down at her and smiled, "I'm not so sure anymore. One boy was saved from one of the most devastating tragedies of the war, and one girl was saved when her whole family was killed by an assassin…those sound like miracles to me."

"Me too…" Vanessa looked back at the mausoleum. "Think they're watching us right now?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Duo answered, "I would guess that they're always around, seeing how WE are turning from miniature versions of them into grown versions of them."

Vanessa chuckled, "That's a scary thought; my mom loved pink."

Duo laughed, "Yeah and I just suddenly had an image of myself in a nun's outfit."

The dark haired girl let out an actual giggle at the thought.

Duo stopped to listen to the sound. "You have a nice giggle. You should do that more," he suggested. He beckoned for her to follow him, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Vanessa nodded, "Sure."

* * *

8 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	31. ch30

ZT: New chapter! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses;

Dark Devotions- Yeah, Vanessa was attacked as well. It messed up her vocal cords and... well I'll give the full explaination in a flashback later. Actually, Ally and Trowa are the next chapter…

Calli Maxwell- Well, Duo finally got away (He's hiding in the cupboard right now… so don't tell Inuyasha). I think Vanessa and Duo make a cute couple too! Vanessa's gonna start lightening up on him, but not by much.

AJ()- Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 30

Heero walked silently past the warehouse that the Gundams had been found in. Any other day, he would have gone there for some peace and quiet or to find any clue as to Night Star's whereabouts or identity. But not today.

He walked towards some rubble that was near the warehouse and kneeled near a pile of rocks. His eyes clouded over as the little girl in the white dress and her dog came to mind. All those years ago yet on this day…he would never forget what happened. He would never forget that exploding Mobil suit landing on the building. He would never forget what went through his mind when he saw that burnt teddy bear or Mary…poor Mary. He closed his eyes as he remembered the puppy. It was so full of life when he first saw it…and when he held it after the fire…Mary was so cold…so lifeless…he was glad he never saw the little girl's body… He sighed as he placed a flower on the rocks, but kept his head bent, eyes closed.

Heero was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the person behind him. 'Okay, he's gotta have a tracer on me somewhere,' the person thought, looking around but finding nothing out of the ordinary. The person sighed, "Well, you're just on a roll now, aren't you, Mr. Yuy?"

Heero blinked and turned around. He knew that voice, but there was no way that that person could be here!

Well, obviously there was some way, for Sai was standing a few meters behind him. She shook her head, "There I was saying how predictable you were then BAM! You pull off two VERY unpredictable things in a row!"

He stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"Just paying some respects," she answered, placing a flower down next to Heero's. She looked up at him, "And you?"

"Same," he answered, looking back at the small makeshift of a grave marker, his eyes darkening at the memory.

Sai noticed and stood up. She looked at the pilot in concern, "What's wrong?" When Heero gave her no answer, Sai didn't push him; in his silence, he answered her question: he was responsible for the disaster that happened here. Instead, she turned back to the grave.

"…You knew them?" Heero asked.

Sai nodded, not turning from the grave, "Kinda. I was close to someone who used to live here. The others were just acquaintances."

For a while, the two were silent; it was a bit of an awkward situation. Not only was the little incident from before still fresh in their minds, but now they had to deal with Heero being responsible for the death of at least one of Sai's friends!

The blond groaned, "Y'know, life is supposed to be dramatic for teenagers, but I don't think it's supposed to be THIS dramatic!"

Heero couldn't help but let a small smirk cross his lips, "No kidding." It left as instantly as it came and he turned back to the grave. "…Did you know her?"

" 'Her'?" the blond asked, "Bunch of 'hers' here. Which 'her'?"

He kept his gaze upon the grave, "The little girl. She was around eight or so… blond hair, blue eyes…"

"And a little energetic puppy…" Sai finished in almost a whisper. She looked at Heero, "You met her?"

Heero nodded, "The morning before it happened. She was walking her dog…" He paused, thinking Sai may put her two cents in. She didn't; instead she silently listened and gestured for him to continue, "She had asked me if I was lost. I told her that I had always been lost. She told me that she wasn't lost, that she was walking Mary. Then she gave me a flower and said she hoped I found my way home, too."

He heard Sai gasp slightly and looked up. She cleared her throat, "Ignore me."

He looked her over again before continuing, "That night when the base exploded, an exploding mobile suit was knocked over by the force…It fell into the building and destroyed it… Amongst the rubble the next day, I found Mary…"

He took a deep breath and looked down. He closed his eyes as they began to sting. He rubbed them slightly.

"Heero? Are you okay?" he heard Sai ask in concern.

"Fine. Some dirt must've got in my eyes…" He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times to clear his vision. He found himself staring into the sapphires that were Sai's eyes.

She lifted her other hand and wiped something wet from his cheek. She looked at him in understanding, "Your head began to hurt. At the same time, your chest and throat began to tighten. You wanted to scream in agony, but you're not in physical pain. Then your eyes began to burn as if someone threw sand in them, right?"

Heero looked at her in shock, "How did you know that?"

The blond smiled sadly, "You want to cry, Heero. That's what that feeling is. Even now, you're letting tears fall…" She wiped his cheek again.

"How do you make the feeling stop?" Heero asked, feeling helpless.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. My best advice is to just let it out," Sai answered.

Heero shook his head, "No, I can't. Crying shows one's weakness."

"It takes strength to show what's in your heart," she corrected, "Pain or no pain."

Heero knew that she was right. But he still couldn't shake this feeling that he had: fear. "Will I have to go through this alone?"

Sai looked at him in surprise, before smiling and shaking her head, "No, I'll stay here as long as you like."

* * *

9 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	32. ch31

ZT: Hey! It's me again!

IY: Well duh! Who else would it be.

ZT: Neko Starr.

IY: (Sweat drop) Oh right…

ZT: (Shakes Head) I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- You should've seen some of the earlier versions. We're talking SUPER SAPPY! I took one glance at them and chucked them across the room! Hmm… I think there's still a brick wall in between the two, but it has a crack in it at least.

Gundam Gurl- A relation of Sai's? Well, we'll just have to find out, now won't we? You were missing a dollar? I thought I got everything from Bobo… (Glares at IY) Pup… (IY: Feh. (Chucks dollar at ZT)) Sorry about that. Hmm, the 30th? I'll see what I can do…

Calli Maxwell- (Duo: Stickers! (Grabs stickers) Mine mine mine! ) (Heero: (Glares and chases Duo) Those are MINE! Give them back!) 0.o Wasn't expecting THAT!

Fate Sucks

Chapter

"Well, this is it," Trowa said as he and Allison stepped out of a cab. They were standing in front of the pitched up circus tent Trowa calls home most of the time. Just as they finished unloading the cab, the familiar face of Trowa's guardian poked out of the tent.

"Trowa?" Catherine gasped, "Trowa! You're back!" She ran out to her "younger brother" and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked smoothly, hugging her back. He pulled away after a second and gestured to Allison, "Catherine, I would like you to meet Allison. Ally, this is my adoptive sister Catherine."

Allison and Catherine shook hands, "It is a pleasure to meet you," Allison said kindly.

Catherine smiled knowingly, "The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

Allison sat sipping some tea with Catherine as they watched Trowa practice a routine for the next night. "He is quite good…" Allison said as Trowa landed gracefully on a tightrope.

"Yeah, he definitely has a knack for it. Although, it still boggles my mind how he can do that with his clown pants on…" Catherine replied with a slight smirk. "So…how does Trowa know you anyway?" she asked.

"We go to school together," Allison answered.

Catherine raised an eyebrow in question, "That's all? Trowa doesn't usually just bring back school buddies…"

Allison's curiosity peaked, "Really? Where does he usually bring girls home from?"

Catherine grinned, "You tell me; you're the first one."

Allison fought down a blush at the comment. She quickly changed the subject, "I still have trouble seeing him as a clown. He is in a circus tent, he is doing the routines, yet I cannot see him wearing a clown costume."

"I have the exact same trouble at times." Both girls looked at the boy who had been the topic of their discussion as he walked over to them. "Ally, do you happen to have some of those tricks with you?" Trowa asked.

Allison blinked, "My cards and such? I never leave without them."

"Want to play with them in the center ring? I'm sure Catherine would love to see," he asked.

Catherine gasped, "You didn't tell me you're a magician! Yes, show me!"

Allison nodded, "Okay."

Catherine watched in awe as Allison did an act similar to the one she had done for Quatre, Trowa, and Claire. She was a pro! Apparently Catherine wasn't the only one to think so; Catherine had the feeling that someone was behind her. When she turned around, the whole circus cast was watching! Allison finished off with a duel performance with Trowa. The whole crowd applauded.

"That was splendid!" the ringleader exclaimed (forgot his name! Ack!). "You would be an excellent addition to the show! What do you say?"

"I am sorry sir, but I already have a job which I love very much. I am just here on a break," Allison explained.

"I understand. However I would like to see you and Trowa do that last act again; you two make quite a pair on the stage!" the ringleader said.

Trowa looked at Allison, "I don't mind, do you?"

Allison shook her head, "Not at all."

* * *

Later that evening, Catherine heard some noises from the tent as she prepared for bed. Thinking it was an intruder, she crept up to the entrance, grabbing a shovel along the way. Peeking inside, she gasped at what she saw. Trowa and Allison were there. And Trowa was…laughing. She had only seen Trowa laugh that one time when he was with Heero…

She smiled as she watched the two. They were fooling around with some of Allison's tricks, making duel performances. Trowa figured out how her smoke worked and was chasing her around with it, saying something about revenge being sweet. She watched as Allison smirked and blew Trowa a kiss, pink smoke coming from her gloved hand. When it cleared she was gone. Trowa looked around confused until some purple smoke surrounded him. When it cleared, Catherine found him holding Allison princess style.

"And that'll get you anywhere in this tent?" Trowa asked, obviously bringing something up that Catherine had not been around to hear about.

Allison nodded, "Well, if you figure my parents designed it to go from colony to colony…"

He set her down, "How about we try something bigger?"

"Like what? Design a finale?" Allison asked. Trowa nodded. "…Sure," Allison said after a pause. With that, the two began to work, completely unaware of their now two-person audience and the plans they were scheming…

* * *

The next night, Trowa prepared to go on stage for his duel performance with Catherine. He was dressed in his costume, mask on, knew his part… However there was one small problem…

Allison ran up to him, "I still cannot find Catherine anywhere!"

Trowa rubbed his temples, "Where could she be? It's not like her to miss a-"

"Sorry I'm late!" They looked up to see Catherine running up, breathless and not in her costume.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked in concern, seeing the breathless girl.

"Yeah, just running a little late today…" she replied.

Trowa was not convinced. He felt her forehead, "Catherine, you're burning up!"

"Just a fever," she protested.

Allison shook her head, "No way; I saw the act you are supposed to do! You are not going on right now."

Catherine looked like she was going to protest, but then thought better of it, "Fine."

The ringleader came back to see what was going on, "You two are next! Catherine, why are you not dressed?"

"She's ill," Trowa stated, "She's not going on."

The ringleader blinked in surprise, "Ill? What are we going to do? I can get a replacement for the next act, but you two are the finale as well! What are we going to do?"

"…Why not have Ally take my place?" Catherine asked.

Allison blinked in surprise, "What?"

"I caught a glimpse of your little act last night. It would be perfect for the finale," Catherine explained.

"Well…I don't know…" Allison hesitated.

"Please? We need you!" Catherine begged.

Allison took a deep breath, "Okay."

The ringleader sighed with relief, "Okay, now that that's settled, I have to announce the change of plans. Catherine, show Allison to the dressing room."

"Actually Catherine," Allison said, "I think I have something that could work…"

* * *

"Very nice!" Catherine exclaimed, looking at the costume on Allison. It was a green body suit with a short gold skirt attached. Stars glittered up and down her arms and on the skirt. Another small star glittered next to her right eye. Glittering green high-heeled boots adorned her feet. Her hair was up in a bun with some hair spilling out to her shoulders. Stars glittered in her hair as well.

"Not bad…" Allison commented, inspecting herself in the mirror, "Will it work?"

"It will work perfect! I'm gonna have Trowa put some of these stars on as well, just so you two match a little better," Catherine said, going off to find the young man.

Allison looked at herself in the mirror again. An image of a woman who looked very similar to her in the same costume replaced her own image. Allison's eyes darkened slightly, 'Mom…'

* * *

**Flashback**

"Mom! Why can you not take life more seriously?" a twelve year old Allison asked her mother in exasperation. She had gone outside to see if her mother needed help hanging up the clothes to dry and whatdid she find? Her mother using the clothes line as a tight rope!

Her mother smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, dear." She jumped down, "I guess it's hard to let go of some things...I miss the entertainment business."

"You and dadhaven't worked with a circus since beforeI was born! You've had YEARS to let it go! And do I have to remind you what your's and dad's current profession is?" Allison pointed out.

"No, you don't. I know perfectly well that my job calls for anything but fun and games," she looked at her daughter with a smirk, "And that's what makes our family all the more deadly. Who would think that we hide our weapons in our hobbies?"

Allison rolled her eyes, "If I EVER took up the family business, a handgun would work fine, thank you very much."

Her mother shrugged, "Hey, I won't push you any which way. Disown us and become a pacifist if that is what you wish. Become the most dangerous killer around if THAT is what you wish! Either way, know your father and I support your choice."

"Whatever." Allison walked towards the house. She stopped, "Just so you know, I don't know what I'm gonna do," she turned to her mom, "But I'll be damned if it has anything to do with you."

* * *

"Ally?" Allison gasped as Trowa's voice cut through her thoughts, "You okay?"

Allison nodded, "Yeah, just a little nervous…I'm ready."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! For our final performance this evening, we give you a special treat. For this one night only, we give you the amazing acrobatics of our wonder clown (What the heck is his stage name? Bozo?) and the magical wonders of the talented Sparkling Star!" the ringleader announced from the center of the ring as the crowd burst into applause.

An explosion of blue smoke surrounded the ringleader. A second later, a firework outlined like a star exploded right above it. Trowa flipped out of the smoke and through the center of the firework before landing in front of the smoke. He turned towards the smoke with his left hand outstretched to it. The smoke instantly turned pink and part like the red sea as Allison walked out and accepted his hand.

" 'Sparkling Star'?" Trowa asked as the crowd applauded.

"My mom's stage name," Allison replied through a smile to the crowd.

She pulled one of the stars from her hair and threw it up, it exploded into confetti and four doves flew out. Two landed on Allison's hands. The other two sat on Trowa's head. The crowd chuckled slightly as Allison feigned a face that said "oops". Trowa shooed the birds away. Allison grabbed four eggs off his head. The crowd laughed some more. Trowa took the eggs from Allison and started juggling them. Allison looked unimpressed. She looked at the crowd and shook her head. She snapped her fingers. Once. Four eggs went to six. Twice. Six eggs went to eight. Thrice. Trowa was now juggling ten eggs! The crowd applauded loudly. Allison clapped her hands and a hat popped up. Trowa tossed her the eggs and she caught them in the hat. She tossed the hat around a bit before reaching in it. She seemed to have trouble pulling something out. She reached her arm further and further into the hat. Finally, she handed it to Trowa and shoved both her arms all the way down into the hat. She pulled her arms out, and was holding a big black rabbit. The crowd applauded.

Trowa tossed the hat aside and scooped Allison up into his arms. There was a puff of pink smoke. When it cleared, Trowa was just holding the rabbit. The crowd laughed and applauded at the same time. There was a small puff of white smoke and the rabbit turned into a white dove. It flew up near the high wire. Trowa did a flip and landed on the high wire. Smoke surrounded Trowa and when it cleared, he was holding Allison. All the doves flew behind the two and exploded into a frenzy of fireworks. The crowd roared with delight.

* * *

Catherine and the ringleader watched from offstage. "They're really good," Catherine grinned.

The ringleader nodded, "Yes but you should go put that heat pad back on your head, otherwise they will not be pleased if they knew you fooled them into doing the performance."

* * *

Allison blushed as Trowa picked a rose up off the ground and handed it to her, 'Mom, I'm taking after you after all...'

* * *

9 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	33. ch32

ZT: Hey peeps! Well, the vacation stuff is over, so now everyone's back at school…hehe, I wonder what Alex and Wufei did with Bobo… I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- I know, I don't give anyone nearly enough to go on with these things. But I'm doing that on purpose. See, if I told more about their pasts, then I would give stuff away that's not supposed to be given out just yet…And Calli Maxwell gave out sparkly star stickers...Duo went nuts with them.

Calli Maxwell- Cake? (Snatches the cake and eats it herself) (Trowa/Ally: Our cake!) Yum!

Gundam Gurl- Well...I was gonna give you a car, but if the chapter works...jk. I'm not telling who Night Star is; you just have to wait and see. $7.32, eh? That makes you... (Counts on fingers) $7.27 richer than me!

Kitten-KC- Thanks for the review! Here's the update!

AJ- Thanks for the review. Here it is!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 32

"…And then we went out to dinner at this nice restaurant. You should've SEEN the look on the waiter's face when he said he needed a table for forty one!" Laury laughed. She had just gotten back and was telling Vanessa all about her trip.

"That's nice," Vanessa said, not really paying attention.

"Well what did you do?" Laury asked, literally jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hn," Vanessa replied.

"Aw… Come on Nessa! I know you went with Duo! What'd you guys do?" the red head pressed.

"You went with Duo?" a voice asked.

The two turned around when they heard the familiar voice. Sai grinned, "Miss me?"

"Sai!" Laury exclaimed, running over to the blond. "You came back!"

"Always do," Sai replied with a chuckle. She turned to Vanessa who followed Laury's lead, but at a slower pace, "So, what's this I hear about you going with Duo?"

Vanessa shrugged, "What's there to say? He was going to L2. I tagged along."

"Ah, to see the family, right?" Sai asked, "Well that was nice, you haven't been there in a while. See any of your old friends?"

"No, but I did meet a former employee's daughter," she answered.

"Cool. Well, what'd you do, Laury? Hang out with Alex or stuff yourself in Quatre's suitcase?" Sai asked.

Laury stuck her tongue out at Sai, "For your information, Quatre invited me to come along with him. He took me on a shopping spree, introduced me to his thirty sisters, and I got to hang out with his servants, all thirty nine of them!"

'Ah, the Maganac…' Sai thought. "Really? He has that many servants?" Sai asked.

Laury nodded, "Oh yeah! I call them the forty thieves; they look like they popped out of a storybook or something. And they're kinda scary. Rasid's big. But he's cool."

"Really?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "Well, I suppose if you're as harmless as Quatre, you need someone strong to protect you."

Sai resisted the urge to laugh, 'Yeah, harmless…More like clean shaven guerrilla fighter in expensive clothes!' She walked towards her dorm with the others behind her; she couldn't wait to hear what the others had done…

* * *

Sai blinked as she saw that her dorm room door open. She knew that Alex had stayed at her place, but it was not like the girl to leave doors open like that. The other two thought the same thing as they silently got closer to the wall.

"Think it's a thief?" Laury whispered.

"In the Sanc Kingdom?" Vanessa asked, giving Laury a weird look.

Laury shrugged, "Well…"

Sai ignored them. She crept up and pushed the door open more. Looking inside, she blinked, "What the hell?"

Vanessa and Laury looked inside at the comment and did a double take.

"Alex?" Vanessa asked.

"…With WUFEI?" Laury finished.

"And what are the rest of you doing in my dorm?" Sai asked, looking at the other four pilots and Allison. Scanning their faces, she saw hints of amusement on all the faces save for Duo's, who had a full out grin.

"Sai, you have GOT to see this!" Duo exclaimed.

"See what?" the blond asked suspiciously.

Alex sipped some tea at the table. "Welcome back Ms. Moonblaze; you were missed."

Wufei sipped some tea as well, and was flipping through a novel of some kind, "You have impeccable timing!Alexandra and Iwere just about to serve some cookies to go along with our tea…"

Vanessa looked at the two in an awkward manner, "Okay, stop trying to do the ritzy talk, because you both are bad at it. And what is this about cookies?"

Alex grinned and rung a small bell. The three looked towards the kitchen as wheels were suddenly heard squeaking. A white cloth covered table came rolling out with a silver plate and covering on it. The three blinked, then tried to resist the urge to laugh as they realized what they were seeing. There was a rope connected to the table and Bobo was pulling it. The chicken was decked out in a little French maid uniform, complete with apron and bonnet. When the table got up to the group, Bobo jumped up and knocked the covering off the plate. It clattered to the floor.

"Hmm…She still needs work on that…" Wufei commented.

Sai looked at the two, "So, you guys caught Bobo and turned her into your servant?" The two nodded. Sai looked at the chicken, "What else can she do?"

"Fold laundry," Alex stated.

"Wash dishes," Wufei added.

"Mop."

"Cook."

"Dust."

"Make beds."

"And pour tea."

Sai looked at the two, "Are you serious?"

Alex rubbed the back of her head, "Well, she kinda needs help with the tea… Bobo! A demonstration if you may…"

The chicken hopped over to the table Wufei and Alex were sitting at. It was then that the others noticed a strange contraption that looked like a button with straws connected to the teapot. Bobo nudged a cup under the straws and pushed the button. Hot tea poured into the cup. When it was done filling, she nudged the cup over to Sai who had walked over to get a better look.

"Well? What do you think?" Alex asked.

Sai looked at her, then at Bobo, and then back to Alex,"What do I think? I think you two have WAY too much time on your hands!"

* * *

10 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	34. ch33

ZT: Hey peeps! Well, I think I've tortured you guys enough…there's gonna be a few more chappies, then the climax, and the end… However, there's a problem…this is dwindling down…right when school starts.

Heero: (Glares) You better not say you're stopping.

ZT: No… however the updates are gonna be more spread out. I'll try to keep up the every other day thing, but it's gonna be hard. I'll still update once a week at least though. Well, anyways, on with the show! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Response:

Dark Devotions- Yep, WAY too much time on their hands!

Calli Maxwell- . It was the best cake EVER! (you got it from Costco, didn't you? jk) Yep, Bobo finally found her calling...as the gang's servant! Trowa and Ally really like the..."you know whats", but Duo tried to get a hold of them...so he's locked in the basement now.

Gundam Gurl- **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_** You wanna nother present? OK! (Pulls out Lala) Happy birthday! I trained her myself! She can do all Bobo can and more! Enjoy your present!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 33

"Laury! You give those back right now!" Duo's voice could be heard all around the school. Quatre stopped playing his violin as he heard the voice; Duo still hadn't caught her? He had been chasing Laury all morning! Quatre shook his head; served Duo right for bringing a box of donuts into a room that Laury was in and setting them down! She grabbed them and fled! Of course Duo was right on her tail when he noticed what she did…

The door to the music room slammed open and Laury ran in, popping a powdered donut into her mouth. She stopped short as she spotted Quatre. The blond pilot shook his head with a chuckle; Laury's mouth had specks of powdered sugar around it from the donuts. She kinda looked cute in a childish way, but he doubted it would save her from Duo when he learned he was minus a few donuts.

Speaking of which, the braided haired boy had not noticed the redhead stop. He plowed right into her, making her stumble slightly.

Laury turned to face him, "You goober!" She pushed him down and tossed him the box after taking out a white powder covered donut ring.

Duo grinned and opened the box. It was empty, "Hey!"

Laury ignored him and walked up to Quatre. Quatre smiled at her, "Good morning again Laury! Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually Quatre, there's something I want to ask you…" she replied innocently. She held up the donut ring, "Will you eat me?"

Quatre blinked in surprise. Eat her? The donut ring?

There was complete silence until…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Duo burst out in laughter, "Oh, that's rich! Quatre just got proposed to, and the offered engagement ring was a DONUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Laury glares at Duo, "Dang it! You just ruined the whole moment!" Duo continued laughing as Laury chased him around the room.

"Sure." Both stopped dead at the one word.

"Huh?" they both asked at the same time.

"I said sure," Quatre repeated.

Duo fell over in shock while Laury jumped up and down with delight, "Yay! He said yes! He said yes!"

"Who said yes?" Alex asked, walking in with Sai to see what all the commotion was about.

"Quatre did!" Laury exclaimed, still jumping up and down. "I asked him the question and he said YES!"

Sai looked at the red head in confusion for a second before it clicked, "THAT yes?" She looked at the blond boy in shock. He nodded in confirmation.

Alex ran over to Laury and started jumping up and down with her, "Oh my god! That's awesome! Can I be your maid of honor? No, wait, that would be reserved for Nessa…I wanna be your bride's maid at least! Oh, and whose gonna…"

Sai tuned the babbling girls out and looked at the still in shock Duo. Quatre looked at him too, "You think he's okay?"

Sai picked up a pair of cymbals that were near a drum set and smashed them, near Duo's face, shocking him out of his shock. "He's fine," she answered.

"Whoa! Quatre, I just had this funky dream that you and Laury were gonna get hitched! Funny, huh?" he laughed.

"Wanna know what's really funny?" Sai asked with a grin, "That was no dream."

Duo blinked, "Oh. Okay then… Dude, you got a donut for your engagement ring!"

Sai rubbed her temples, "That's Laury for you…"

Duo pondered something, and then began to walk off.

"Hey, where are you headin' Romeo?" Alex asked.

"Gotta find another donut! Need it to become engaged to my Juliet!" he replied with a grin. Alex rolled her eyes. "What? It worked for Laury…" he said, before leaving the room.

Sai shook her head; Laury got engaged. Hopefully that was enough excitement for the Sanc Kingdom that day…

* * *

Down past the Sanc Kingdom academy, through a hidden path and down a hard slope to get down, a lone figure crept towards the entrance to a hidden cave. Why the directions said go there? That was the mystery that needed to be solved. As the person looked within the cave, a small gasp was heard. Had there been light, a smirk would have been seen crossing the person's lips. The person turned on a communicator, "Vingt, this is Hell Fire. Just letting you know that that little reference of yours works like a charm. I found the Gundams, and the pilots will be dead by nightfall."

* * *

10 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	35. ch34

ZT: **_100 REVIEWS!_** (Gasp) Dun dun dun! The Gundam Boys are now being targeted! What will happen? How did LAVA find them? Who the hell is Vingt's stinkin' resource? Who is Night Star? Well, I know all the answers, but I'm not giving you all of them just yet… This chappy is longer than the others…that's my way of saying it's probably gonna be a week before the next update. Sorry! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Response:

Calli Maxwell- Tell your grandma she's an awesome cook! I loved the cake! I think you'd be invited to the wedding…if there is one. You'll find out what I mean at the end of this chapter…

Gundam Gurl- Glad you liked your present! Hmm…Sai? That would be kinda creepy…Dream guy turned out to be a girl…Well I'm not saying who Night Star is just yet… However, LAVA is a different story…

AJ- you think THAT's shocking? Wait till you read the end of this chapter!

Dark Devotions- Well, we'll just have to wait and see what she says.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 34

"Guys! I'm bored, darn it!" Alex complained at a lunch table outside. Everyone was sitting there, trying to enjoy his or her meal despite her complaining.

"Well, why don't you design a wedding dress or something? That occupied you for…ten minutes last time," Sai pointed out.

Alex looked at the blond with pleading eyes, "But that's so BORING now! I wanna do something different! Like…go to a club!"

Laury's face lightened up at the thought, "Yeah! Let's go!"

Duo leapt up, "I'm in."

Sai looked at them and shook her head, "One small problem: you're all nighters and we have school in the morning."

"I think we could afford to miss just one day of school…" Allison said after a pause.

Sai looked at the brunette in shock, "Ally? But you're a scholarholic!"

"True, but even I need a break at times…Besides, I've been promising Alex I would go the next time she went," Allison explained.

Sai looked at Vanessa, "What do you think, Ness?"

Vanessa shrugged, "I don't really care."

"Well, I think we should all go, especially you book worm!" Duo exclaimed, pointing at Allison. "And you guys need to go so that you lighten up!" he said, pointing at Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Vanessa.

Heero glared at Duo, "No."

"Not a chance, Maxwell!" Wufei stated.

Alex walked over to Wufei, "Aw! C'mon Wufy! It'll be fun!"

Wufei glared at her, "Woman! My name is Wufei! Not 'Wufy'! Wufei!"

Alex grinned, "…Wufy. Wufy, Wufy, Wufy!"

"Dah! Shut up with the 'Wufy' and I'll go!" Wufei exclaimed.

"Okay! See ya later Wufei!" she said, leaving towards her dorm. The other three girls followed suit.

Sai stayed behind a few seconds, 'What are they up to…?' She turned to the guys, "Are you gonna try and hide, or should I get ready too?"

Duo grinned, "Get ready! We'll all meet at the parking lot in two hours. Pass it on!"

* * *

"It's open," Vanessa said as she heard a knock at her door. She was inspecting her different outfits in the mirror, trying to find something that would work for her… Unfortunately, she wasn't really the clubbing person, so she didn't know which outfit would work. She stopped inspecting them, however, when she saw a blond head reflect in the mirror. She turned around, "What's up, Sai?"

Sai looked at the dark haired girl in front of her, a little trouble in her eyes, "Ness, is there something I should know?"

Vanessa blinked, "What?"

"Since when does Allison like to go to clubs? Since when do you say you don't care? Since when does Alex let Laury go to a place where she can go hog wild with alcohol?" Sai asked.

Vanessa shrugged, "The guys have rubbed off on us…"

"You promise that's it?" Sai's words held a tinge of fear in them.

Vanessa sighed, "Go get ready."

Sai bit her lip and stared at the dark haired girl a second, before turning to leave. She stopped, "Oh!" She pointed to an outfit on the bed, "That one works."

Vanessa looked after the girl as she left before looking at the outfit. She blinked in surprise, 'THAT one?'

* * *

"Whoa! Are you sure we know you girls?" Duo's jaw dropped as he saw the girls coming. Each looked like they were ready to go partying, but they didn't look identical to say the least. 

Laury had on a black leather mini skirt and knee high, black leather boots to match. She had on a tan tank top with a red rose on it that showed off her mid drift. A black leather coat hung loosely off her shoulders. She had on a black chocker with a red rose charm on it.

Alex wore a pink mini skirt with a matching, glittering tube top. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a glittering pink band. Pink high-heeled sandals adorned her feet. She wore silver jewelry with glittering pink stones. Her eyes and lips sparkled with glitter

Allison wore tight black pants with a black, vest-like button up shirt. A diamond studded belt hung loosely around her waist. A charm hung around her neck that said "Lucky 7". In her left ear, she had a dangling earring that looked like a question mark. In her right ear, she had a dangling earring that looked like a pair of dice. Black boots her favorite watched finished off the costume.

Vanessa had on a black mini skirt almost like Laury's, except that it had flames on the bottom. She wore a red tube top with a vest that matched the skirt over it. Black, skintight boots were on her feet. She wore a blood red chocker and black studs in her ears.

Sai wore a dark blue, halter-top dress and blue high heels. She wore a simple silver necklace and bracelet. Aside from that, she didn't look like she did anything special.

Laury poked Sai in the ribs, "You shoulda dressed up more!"

"This is fine enough, thanks," Sai replied, getting onto her motorcycle.

Wufei looked at the blond incredulously, "Woman! You're gonna burn yourself with that short of a dress on!"

"No I won't," she replied.

"You can't wear that short of a dress and not!"

Sai smirked and started the bike, "Watch me." With that, she peeled out of the parking lot, which was reserved for Sanc Kingdom students.

Alex shook her head, "Come on, the dance floor awaits!"

* * *

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" Sai asked from a table.

"Well unlike you, Miss 'I'll take my bike', we had to sit in that traffic while YOU just cut through!" Alex pointed out.

"Hey, I warned you before we even left the dorms to take the other route," Sai said in defense.

Laury pushed Alex aside, "Well, enough about that! Let's dance!"

Sai stood up, "Sounds good to me. You guys coming?"

"Uh, thanks, but we'll just stay here…" Quatre said, looking at the dance floor and finding it looked intimidating. Three of the other pilots followed suit, except for Duo.

"Uh-uh! I'm going out there! You guys don't wanna come? Fine, I have five dance partners!" he said, linking arms with Vanessa and a giggling Sai as the six went out to the dance floor.

The guys watched from their seats in amusement as Duo danced in the center of the small ring of laughing girls. They watched Alex say something and Duo say something in return as he switched places with her. She did some fancy moves and pointed at Laury, who joined her in the middle. The two teamed up in a routine that looked as if it had been planned, and gained the attention of other dancers. They pulled in Vanessa and Allison, who put in their own taste. Duo looked at Sai before jumping into the center and trying to keep up with the four girls. Sai watched the scenario with amusement before returning to the table.

"Too much fun for me," she said, sitting down.

"I thought you were going to join in as well," Quatre said, glancing at the dancing girls and Duo.

Sai shook her head, "Nah; they're better team players than I am…"

"Team players? More like slave drivers!" Duo panted as he found his way to the table and flopped down, "I surrender!"

"Aww, you party pooper!" Alex grinned, walking over with Vanessa and Allison.

"Where's Laury?" Sai asked.

"Getting a drink," Alex replied. At Sai's raised eyebrow, she grinned and held up Laury's driver's license, "Non-alcoholic."

"Actually, he didn't check for ID," Laury piped up as she walked over with a tray of drinks in hand. She passed them out, "Alcoholic…alcoholic…designated driver… alcoholic… doesn't drink…"

Sai shook her head as Laury handed her a Pepsi, "You're hopeless."

Laury smiled innocently, "What?" She downed her drink in one gulp, "You guys looked thirsty…"

"So you got us alcohol? Gee, thanks Laury…" Vanessa said sarcastically.

"No problem," Laury said, not catching the sarcasm.

While the group was talking, a small group of men that had watched the group dance came up. One with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to Laury, "Hey sweety, these boys don't look like much fun. Wanna come party with some real men?"

"And how about you, gorgeous?" one with bleached blond hair and green eyes looked at Alex, "Why'd you go off the floor? I'd LOVE to see what else you got…"

The other three girls looked at the newcomers in disgust; there was no way they were going to let themselves be hit on by these losers! "I'm going to the bathroom," Vanessa said, getting up and leaving the table. "I'm going outside," Sai said, walking towards an exit. Allison scooted closer to Trowa who put a protective arm around her, "I'm staying right here in my man's arms!"

Quatre stood up and placed himself between Laury and the brown haired man, "Sorry buddy, but this lady's taken." He pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and put it in the guy's front shirt pocket, "Here, why don't you go buy yourself something nice…and stay away from my girl!"

Wufei stood up and punched the men guy who decided to flirt with Alex, "Keep your eyes off MY woman!"

Alex blinked in surprise, "Whoa, since when am I your woman? Where was I when you finally made up your mind?"

"Are you nuts woman? I've been crazy about you since I first met you!" Wufei exclaimed, punching the guy again in the process.

Heero stood up and walked out; there was just too much insanity in there for him at the moment…

When Heero stepped outside, the sight of Sai leaning against a rail, staring up at the stars, greeted him. She turned to him when she heard the door open, "Hey. Getting away too?"

Heero nodded and leaned with his back to the rail, "There's too much commotion in there…I prefer the peace and quiet."

"Me too…" she replied. The blond bit her lip and looked down; there was something she needed to tell him…she had known that ever since she saw him during the break…However, she was having some trouble actually getting it out. She glanced at him, 'Well, I don't think I'll get another chance…' She took a breath, "It's Lily."

Heero looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"The little girl, her name was Lily," Sai explained. She looked down, "Before you told me that you didn't see her, I already knew you hadn't…" She took another breath, "Because I was there."

Heero stood up and faced her, "You were there? What-?"

"When I first left my home, I met Zechs. He learned of my problem, and helped get my sister into a foster home. I went to visit her, and I got there just in time to see the mobile suit collapse. I knew a back way in, and Night Star went in, getting Lily out. But she had already been hurt too badly…She died in my arms."

Heero felt a pit in his stomach, 'Her sister?' "Sai…I'm so sorry…"

Sai shook her head, "Don't be. You didn't mean for that to happen. No one blamed you for that, not even Lily; she told me before she died that she had seen a boy that morning, that she knew it was him who destroyed the base. She told me that she couldn't be mad that him, because if she was old enough and didn't have people who protected her, she probably would have done the same thing to Oz." She looked at him with reassuring eyes, "And I can't be mad at you either."

Heero looked at the ground, "So…that's how Night Star knew I would come…"

The blond looked at him in a mixture of surprise and confusion, "What?"

"Night Star. He knew that I wouldn't come to just anyplace, so he made the base with the Gundams near where Lily was killed," he replied.

Sai's eyes clouded with confusion, "Uh…mind telling me what you're talking about? Night Star hasn't been in business since the Eve Wars."

Heero blinked in surprise, "But that's impossible! Night Star was the one who rebuilt the Gundams and gave us info on New Oz and LAVA!"

Sai's eyes widened, "**_LAVA's_** involved with New Oz?"

"Involved? They're their strongest fighters! Didn't you know?" he asked.

"Know? Man, you guys never told me the reason WHY you wanted Night Star! I guessed you wanted help with New Oz, but I didn't know THEY were involved!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her temples, "Why does fate hate me so? Well, I can already tell you that LAVA doesn't know your or the others' identities, if that helps any…"

"Well, that's nice to know…" he said. Both looked away in awkward silence. Both knew that a change of subject would be nice, but to what?

Heero took a deep breath, "Sai…you know that one night when Laury spiked the drinks?" Sai nodded. "Well, you were wrong. I did remember exactly what I said that night, about finding you attractive." He leaned close to her, "And I still believe it…"

Sai blushed as she let the distance between the two of them get smaller and smaller. Then…

CRASH!

Both pulled away and turned towards the door, where their eight friends had lost their balance and knocked the doors open.

"Way to go, graceful!" Alex exclaimed, glaring at Laury, "You just ruined the moment!"

Sai stood up and clenched her fists. "Girls…" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Guys…" Heero growled in the exact same tone.

The group stood up. "Eh heh, Heero? Sai? Lets be reasonable here…" Duo tried desperately to calm the two down.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the two exclaimed, chasing after their retreating friends.

* * *

Walking back from the Sanc kingdom's garage, there were eight chattering friends, one still brooding Heero, and an awkwardly silent Sai. Duo noticed Sai's silence and moved over to beside her, "Something wrong?"

Sai looked at him with troubled eyes, "Well…"

She wasn't able to get out anymore. An explosion shook the ground and smoke covered the area.

"What's going on?" Laury's voice could be heard.

"The dorm was right ahead! Run for it!" Quatre ordered, while he himself took off towards where the explosion came from along with the other guys.

When the smoke cleared in that area, all the lights had been turned out, yet one could make out a single figure standing in the grass. Sai shook her head, "Damn them…" With that, she took off towards the garage; there was something she needed...

* * *

The guys came upon an area of torn up earth. Smoke was still in the area and the lights had been shut out, yet there were figures of people that could be seen.

"Welcome pilots; we've been expecting you," Sparkle purred.

"LAVA…" Wufei growled, reaching for his gun. It was immediately knocked aside by a blade in the shape of a card.

"Oops," Dark Majic's smirk was hidden in the shadows.

Hell Fire and Heero stared each other down from the safety of their shadows. Simultaneously, they pulled out their guns and aimed at each other. They prepared to pull the triggers.

"STOP!" both sides stopped as Sai's voice rang through the area, and her bike came to a screeching halt.

"Sai?" Heero asked in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Dark Majic exclaimed, dropping something on the ground that had been scrambling the mercenaries' voices.

Sai glared at them, "Stopping YOU four from doing something you'll regret!" With that, she turned on her motorcycles, headlight.

Both groups shielded their eyes for a second. When their eyes adjusted; both sides gasped. Heero and Vanessa dropped their guns.

* * *

10 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	36. ch35

ZT:Ack! Sorry it took so long to update! School's murder and to make things worse, had blocked my account! Now the story's gonna start dwindling down… But before I start the next chapter, I need to ask you guys something- **Are you tired of this story already, or should I still make a sequel?** I still have about five to ten more chapters to go on this, but I would like to know what you guys think before I finish, just so I know what my next project will be…anyways, let me know as you read these last few chapters, k? I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- It's not necessarily what Sai did, but like what she REVEALED. Was her name Sarah? I couldn't find a name for her, but if her name's Sarah, then I'll fix it if she comes up again. Thanks.

Gundam Gurl()- Ack! I'm updating, I'm updating! Please don't hurt me!

Pinkrocks0913- Thanks! Here's the update.

Calli Maxwell- Cake! Awesome! I love cake! I left a hint at the very end of the chapter as to what happened, but no one seemed to catch it…oh well. I know it got confusing, hopefully this chapter will clear some things up. If you're still confused, let me know and I'll answer your questions (well, if they supposed to be answered…no Night Star's identity yet!)

Fate Sucks

Chapter 35

The pilots sat around a small table in Quatre's dorm. It was the middle of the night, but they didn't care; they weren't exactly in the mood for sleeping…

"All this time…" Duo mumbled, looking down at the cup of coffee in his hands. "Who would have thought…"

Wufei couldn't help but agree, "This is complete and total injustice! Did they know the whole time?"

"I doubt it. They would have attacked us earlier had they known," Trowa explained.

"True, but what about Sai? She knew who everyone was. Was this just some big game to her?" Quatre wondered aloud.

"No!" Heero surprised even himself with the sudden outburst. He checked himself, "I mean no. Sai had just explained to me that she had no clue LAVA was involved with New Oz when I talked to her at the club. Furthermore…Night Star is not our mysterious helper."

"WHAT?" Duo exclaimed, jumping up. "Then who is?"

Heero shook his head, "I think that's one of the things that Sai wants to find out…"

* * *

In LAVA's apartment, the team sat around in silence, save for the vigorous typing of Hell Fire. One question flowed through each of their minds: Why? 

A knock at the door brought them out of their thoughts. Hell Fire looked at the group before standing up and walking to the door in dread; they all knew who would be there…

They were right. As Hell Fire opened the door, Sai's stone cold face greeted them. She looked at Hell Fire, "Hello Vanessa." She glanced at Desert Rose, "Laura." It switched to Dark Majic, "Allison." Finally, her eyes rested on Sparkle, "And Alexandra." She walked into the apartment and Vanessa closed the door behind her. For a moment, Sai analyzed all the people in the room, trying to figure them out, and at the same time think of what to say. Finally, she burst out, "Anyone mind telling me what you girls were thinking? Because I've gotta tell ya, I'm stumped by this one!"

"You need money to survive in this world," Vanessa stated, throwing on her stone mask.

Sai's glare shattered it in an instant, "So you joined a bunch of murderers who are trying to shatter the peace that WE worked so hard to gain?"

What else could we do?" Alex asked in defense, "We're mercenaries; always have been. There isn't exactly a huge list of jobs for people in our area of expertise!"

"Then join the Preventers! Or better yet, use your other talents to get by!" Sai exclaimed. She glared at them, "None of your gadgets were massed produced; you're inventors! Ally, you have an uncanny knack for magic, hence the reason why you call yourself Dark Majic! Laury, you are excellent at designing computer programs to help you control your big guns. Can't you make programs that deal with every day matters? And Alex, you're the most awesome dancer I know of! Why don't you start up a dance school? Or better yet, your own fashion line! You make everything you wear, including your make-up! I'm sure Ness could give you a hand; after all, her family did make it's millions in business!" Sai exclaimed in exasperation.

The girls didn't answer. They knew she was right; they had been planning on doing just that, but old habits were hard to let go of… When New Oz came along, they joined, figuring it was the only true place where a killer could fit in.

Vanessa sighed, "You're right. We gave in…just like last time…" Everyone looked at the ground in shame; they had had this same talk before…with Night Star…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"You did WHAT?" The girls held their ground as Night Star's outburst practically rocked the room they were in.

Vanessa stood her ground, "What'd you think I said?"

"Well, I'm not quite positive, but it sounded like you said you four decided to join those maniacs following the Barton kid!" the mercenary replied.

"Seems you heard right; this is where the mercenaries are going now; this could be our chance to really thrive again!" Laury said.

"Yeah! Right now we're has beens! With Marimea, we can shine, just like we did back in the days!" Alex explained.

"Back in the day we were feared by those who knew about us. Those who didn't fear us either didn't know us or didn't trust us! You want to go back to THAT?" Night Star questioned. The girls exchanged glances.

"What other choice do we have?" Allison asked.

"ANYTHING other than that! You walk down that rode, you're quitters! I thought you girls were stronger than that! …Guess I was wrong." Night Star sighed before turning away, "I'm retired now. If you wanna get a hold of me for anything OTHER than fighting, you know how to find me…" With that said, the mercenary named Night Star walked out of the room, and had yet to be seen again…

* * *

"You girls came to me after that incident claiming that you were through with this line of work… I trusted you. But that was all just a lie wasn't it?" Sai asked. 

"No! We were through! But when New Oz showed up with that job offer, it was hard to refuse. Besides," Allison glanced at the others and knew they had thought the same thing, "Commander Vingt has someone who feeds him information on the different mercenaries. We never met the guy, but with the whole style of getting a hold of us and with how much he knew, we the that guy was you!"

Sai blinked in surprise, "…You're mission was to take out the Gundam Pilots, right?"

"Psh! Yeah, but like we're gonna do THAT now! There's no way I'm putting a bullet through Wufy's head!" Alex exclaimed.

Sai nodded, "I know that. But what's disturbing me is that someone has been giving the guys info on New Oz…they were convinced it was Night Star."

"WHAT!" the girls of LAVA exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I can assure you, Night Star has not gotten involved with the mercenary business since the Eve Wars," Sai added.

"With the exception of the pizza?" Allison asked.

Sai grinned and nodded, "Yeah, with the exception of the pizza."

Vanessa pondered all the happenings: they were contacted by a pseudo-Night Star and hired to put an end to the Gundam pilots who had apparently got their equipment back thanks to another pseudo-Night Star, LAVA beat them the first round only to be badly beaten the second round thanks to a screw up from Vingt, the reliable source requested that Vanessa check out a specific area of the Sanc Kingdom only to find the Gundams there, and then they had a face off where Vanessa and Heero would've killed each other had Sai not stepped in. Vanessa sighed, "I can't believe we didn't notice how badly we were being played…"

Sai let a small smirk cross her lips, "I think I know a way to get even…"

* * *

The guy looked up as they heard a knock on the door. Quatre got up and answered it, only to be greeted by the five girls. "We wanna help bring New Oz down."

* * *

11 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	37. ch36

ZT: Hey! I know, I'm torturing you people with these long periods of no updating. Sorry. Remember to tell me what you think of having a sequel. Well, on with the show! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

n/a: Sorry! School started up and my teachers are EVIL with the whole homework thing. (I thought Senior year was supposed to be easy...TT)

Gundam gurl: More than cheese? Girl, I think you'reoverexagerating with that one...They're in the same clothes...that's why Vanessa was surprised when Sai made the suggestion; it's what she usually wears when she goes on missions as Hell Fire. Yeah, Duo knows who Night Star is. I already have a sequel in mind...just a matter of how many people want the sequel.

aj: yeah, school can DIE! (Don't tell my englishteacher I said that...)

Dark Devotions: No you're not. And school's better, thanks. Here's theupdate.

Calli Maxwell: Yep, they were LAVA (**L**aury, **A**lex, **V**anessa, **A**llison). I definitley have a sequel in mind, butI want a few more oppinions beforeI decide to write it ornot.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 36

For two teams that decided to work together, things weren't getting done any more smoothly then they had before. The guys had agreed to let LAVA work with them, however the whole thought of the girls being their biggest rivals this whole time still innerved them. Thus, the group had stayed too awkwardly quiet until they finally split back into their own teams. At the moment, Sai was playing messenger girl for the two teams and was over with LAVA.

"C'mon girls, at least TRY to work with them!" she pleaded.

"We tried, but it's just too…weird. I mean, they're the Gundam Pilots!" Alex pointed out.

Sai nodded, "Uh-huh, and last I checked, they were also called Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. They're still the same guys that we've been hanging out with, just now we know what they do for a living. I mean, did them finding out who you girls were change you? I don't think it did, and I don't think it changed them either."

Vanessa let out a sigh and pulled a disk out of her laptop, "I can't make heads nor tails out of this, see what Heero can do with it."

Sai gave the girl an annoyed glare that asked if she had listened to anything she had just said before taking the disk and walking over to the guys.

* * *

The guys looked up as the blond messenger walked up to them. She tossed Heero the disk, "Your turn."

"I thought you were supposed to be the best hacker around," Wufei scoffed.

"Yeah, and I thought you were supposed to be working together with LAVA," she shot back.

Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Whoever said we weren't?"

Duo gave a weird look to the tall teen, "Please tell me you did not just seriously ask that."

Sai glanced at the braided haired pilot. She knew he had no problem with the girls. Shoot, he started flirting with Vanessa as soon as she walked through the door! She knew that if there was anyone more annoyed with the two teams right now for not working together, it was him.

As she sat pondering, a small disturbance from the girls' side of the room caught the guys' attention.

"Laury, where'd you get that from?" they heard Alex ask.

"That's a secret," the red head replied.

"Well, it's no secret where it's going! Give me that!" Laury jumped as Alex landed where she had once been sitting.

Laury held a bottle of champagne in the air and ran, "Oh no! You're not getting this one!"

Alex sprung in her direction, "Wanna bet? That'll be down the drain by the hour's end!"

The guys watched as Laury and Alex ran around their teammates a few times in their game of cat and mouse. Then, Laury broke from the circular path and headed towards the guys. She and Alex ran around that team for a while before running out the door.

Sai turned her head towards the door and sighed, "Fate sucks."

Duo blinked in surprise at the comment before what she said sank in. He let out a huff, "No kidding."

"What is it?" Quatre asked in confusion. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero had turned their attention towards the two as well.

"Think about it," Sai said, playing with a lock of her hair, "Had certain things in our past had not happened, things we had no control over, everything would be just fine. There would have been no Night Star, thus there would have been neither LAVA nor me, and you guys wouldn't have become Gundam Pilots who would later become enemies of LAVA."

"And then there's the whole irony of it all," Duo pointed out, "Our 'enemies' ended up being the only chicks we have ever actually fallen in love with! I mean, c'mon Q-man! You proposed to Desert Rose!"

Sai shook her head, "Well, Duo seems to have finished up my little rant for me… Like I said, Fate sucks."

"Fate's an illusion. It is something humans have made up as an excuse for their follies," Heero stated.

Sai gave him a challenging smirk, "Prove it."

Heero stood up, "Fine, I will." With that, he walked over to LAVA. The other pilots, save for Duo, shared a glance before following suit.

Duo and Sai looked at the two teams that now were working together quite well since Quatre coaxed Laury and Alex back. Sai smirked, "They're so predictable."

Duo grinned also, "So now that they're behaving, are ya gonna tell them you cracked the original disk on the first night?"

* * *

12 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time. 


	38. ch37

ZT: Hey! I'm back! Sorry I've been taking so long, but school's murder and weekends have been no better… Anyway, on with the show! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

**Review responses:**

aj: Sequel for PinkRocks and you… got it.

gundam gurl: cheese is good!

Calli Maxwell: i dunno. Tell Heero that just for that, i'm gonna kill off his girlfriend and make him a lonely soul for the rest of eternity!

Dark Devotions: I think those two planned that whole scenario... Well, glad you still like it. Here's the update!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 37

Sai watched from outside the group as the two teams looked over the cracked disc she gave them. She had already memorized the disk forwards and backwards; she didn't need to see it again.

However, it didn't mean she didn't need to think about it… The disk was a copy of the main computer's information, so she wasn't surprised to find the locations of newly created mobile suit factories, or a map of the main base's security ect. However, what did surprise her was that the database of employees was not present. At first she thought she overlooked it, but as she checked for it time after time, she found that it just wasn't there. At the time, she didn't think anything of it, however when she realized that LAVA was involved, she knew it was no coincidence. Someone did not want her in on the whole of the situation. And that someone knew how she worked. She glanced at the group, 'I was being played just as much as they were…' She bit her bottom lip in thought for a moment before standing up and walking out.

Heero glanced at the retreating blond. She had been too caught up in her own little world to notice that he had been watching her the whole time. She didn't even notice that he had quickly turned back when she glance at the team. He knew she had something big on her mind, and although he would never admit it, it worried him that she had chose to keep that whole burden on herself rather than reveal it to everyone.

"Heeeeeeero," Duo's annoying mimic of Relena's screech brought the Perfect Soldier back to reality.

Heero glared at Duo, "Hn."

Vanessa smacked Duo in the back of the head, "Don't do that again."

Duo rubbed his head, "Yes ma'am."

"…Okay. Well anyway, here's the plan: We'll get to those corridors that we faced off in last time. Sadly enough, all those reach the main computer. Why? I have no clue. We usually guard two of the five, but we never find out until we get there which two we're guarding…" Alex explained.

"Which means we will split up into five groups and go down each corridor. Whoever gets to the computer first will have to dismantle it. However, here's the catch," Allison took over. She took a deep breath, "The easiest was to get rid of a computer is to just blow it sky high, however, this computer is rigged so that if it goes, so does the rest of the base."

"What! Where's it say that!" Duo asked, looking at the information on the screen.

"It doesn't. I found that out when I wired the frame for my laser," Laury explained, popping a cookie into her mouth. "We'll have to delete the files the old fashioned way, or find a way to cut off the explosion. Also, it looked like it was prepared for hackers. Too many denials at one time would trigger the explosion as well. We need to hack it within the first five tries. If not, it's bye bye base and us," she mumbled through a mouthful of cookie crumbs.

"Well, that's nice; we couldn't even crack the disc. How are we supposed to crash the computer without it blowing up?" Wufei grumbled.

"We'll work on that once we get there. Everyone get prepared; we'll meet down near the Gundams in two hours," Trowa said, standing up. The others followed suit.

* * *

Sai, who had been leaning against the door listening in, pondered about the little mission before walking towards her dorm. She was gone by the time the others walked out.

* * *

12 love it. 1 hates it. What do you think? Review it! Till next time! 


	39. ch38

ZT: …I dunno what to say today except… THIS CHAPTER IS TOO STINKIN' SHORT!Oh well. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- Yeah, I kinda just wanted to put something out before too much time passed…

Gundam Gurl- Action will start in...the chapter after the next i think. Maybe sooner. And don't worry, Night Star will be revealed soon.

Pinkrocks- It's cool, and I certainly will try to keep up the good work.

Kasabian- Hey, if you don't like it, no one says you have to read it. But please don't trash my reviewers.

Calli Maxwell- Heero's gonna get it later...for now he's dong my homework (glares at Heero) And it better be right! (Heero: (Glares back))

Fate Sucks

Chapter 38

"Whoa…" Laury's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw the Gundams up close. Sure she had seen them on screen, but that was like seeing a picture of the Eiffel Tower. And now she was actually standing right in front of it. "This is so awesome! Are we seriously gonna take these? Huh? Huh? Please say we are. I know we are! You know why I know we are? Because these are the Gundams and you guys are the Gundam Pilots and the Gundam Pilots ride in the Gundams so it's only natural that the Gundam Pilots would ride in the Gundams and…." It was at this point that the two teams decided to tune the overly excited redhead out.

"The Gundams each have room for one person other than the pilots. Choose who you're going with," Wufei said while walking over to Altron.

Laury immediately stopped her babbling, "I call dibbs on Heavy Arms!"

Quatre blinked in surprise, "Really?"

Laury nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Look at all that firepower! I gotta see that from the inside!"

"Your one and only rival for Laury's affection Quatre: heavy firepower," Alex said, shaking her head.

Allison sighed, "Well, I was going to ride with Trowa, but since Laury has seemed to beat me to it, would you mind if I got a ride with you Duo? I promise not to attack you this time."

Duo grinned cockily, "No problem babe." He immediately stopped grinning when he saw the look Trowa was giving him.

Alex shrugged, "Well, I guess that just leaves the four of us. I'll go with Heero, you go with Quatre, k Nessa?"

Vanessa nodded in confirmation, "Have your life lines, girls?"

The four present pilots blinked in confusion, however the girls nodded.

"Got all my toys," Allison nodded, playing with her "Lucky 7" necklace.

"Same here," Laury piped up.

Alex grinned, applying some glittery light pink lipstick, "Of course."

"Good, then let's go," Vanessa said.

"Aw, poor Wufy! He doesn't have a traveling buddy!" Laury pointed out.

"It's Wufei!" he yelled from within his cockpit. "And says you, woman." The others looked over to Wufei in surprise as he poked his head out of the cockpit, "She asked for a ride an hour ago."

"'She'?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow. In answer to his inquiry, Sai's blond head poked out of the cockpit as well. She was in black pants and a navy blue tank top. A black jacket covered her tank top. She grinned and waved.

"You're coming along?" Vanessa asked, the shock evident in her facial expression.

Sai nodded, "Someone has to save you when you mess up."

Alex grinned mischievously, "Isn't that usually Night Star's line of duty?"

Duo couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Sai made a face, playfully at the sparkling mercenary, "Very funny."

* * *

…I lost track of the "love it hate it" thing… oh well. Review it! Till next time! 


	40. ch39

ZT: The end is near…

Duo: That's what you said a few chapters ago.

ZT: Well, it's near anyway! Meaning that the story will be over in a few short chapters! You know what that means.

Duo: Yeah, you're gonna get your ass kicked by your readers for that ending.

ZT: Hey! Did you read my notes!

Duo: (grins) Yep!

ZT: Oh brother. Well, what I was gonna say is that the sequel may be coming out soon. Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna write it, but with school work the way it is, I may not get to posting it until December. Well, anyways, I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Gundam gurl- I don't trust Laury either, but I think she'll leave Trowa alone since she already knows he can get even...Night Star will be revealed soon. So here's the update!

Calli Maxwell- I have my ways. Hmm...math? I think I'll actually send Kaiba over (Got him under ny thumb too, the little rich kid.). Here's the update.

Dark Devotions- There's gonna be a few interesting twists and turns during these last few chapters, mainly to help build up to the sequel. Anyway, here's the update.

Fate Sucks

Chapter 39

"Wow! This stuff works pretty good Alex!" Quatre complimented. When Allison had suggested kissing each guy on the cheek, they all thought she was being a big flirt. However, as they passed the heat seeking mobile dolls with ease, they found that it was a smart move on her part.

"Thanks. All my makeup glitters because of the microchips in them. Various makeups send out various cloaking devices. The lipstick scrambles heat seeking waves that pick up heat given off by the human body," she replied through the telecom.

"Scramblers in makeup…quite cunning, actually," Wufei mused.

"Yeah, they've all found ways to fit their gadgets into their 'themes'," Sai said, typing on her laptop behind the seat.

The Chinese pilot wondered about that, "Out of curiosity, who has the most gadgets?"

"Most gadgets, or most variety?" Sai corrected. "Laury has the most gadgets; with her on board, Heavyarms probably has double, if not triple it's usual ammunition. I dunno if you noticed of not, but there are little gems the color of the rose on her shirt sewn on the petals. Touch one and it triggers a teleportation like device, bringing a specific weapon right to her waiting hands," she explained.

Wufei blinked in surprise and had he not been busy flying the Gundam, he would have turned around in his chair to face her, "Where'd she get such technology? To my knowledge, teleportation had yet to be perfected!"

Sai grinned, "How do you think they got to work and back to the Sanc Kingdom so fast? Allison perfected teleportation. She's the one with the most variety, being Dark Majic and all. She has tons of things up her sleeve! For instance, that necklace she's wearing. It may not look like much, however, it's really a miniature laser. Her earrings can either hypnotize or stupefy a victim for a short period of time. Her belt has a cloaking device attached. Her wand's pretty mean…well you get the idea."

Wufei nodded, "And Vanessa?"

"Ness only works with a hand gun and physical strength," Sai explained.

"That's it?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, see Ness is the new kid on the block. The rest of us have either been around the mercenary business or working the underground since we were kids. Ness got introduced to it when a mercenary killed her family."

Wufei had a feeling that there was a little more to the story, but decided not to ask about it…yet. Sai also knew that the Chinese pilot was too sharp to know the story ended there, but it would have to wait; they were there.

* * *

"Honestly, I thought you guys COMBINED could do at least a little better than this…" a figure smirked as he watched the Gundams enter from his personal camera. They were playing into his hand perfectly. He watched as the Gundams snuck into the base with ease, landing in an area that was "conveniently" unguarded. Not that the boys had anything to worry about; the girls assured them that Vingt's biggest flaw was that he was sloppy with security; his only feat was getting decent soldiers.

The figure's smirk grew; Vingt was an idiot. He had no idea that he was just a pawn in this game as well. Shoot, he didn't even realize he was in the game! He merely saw himself as a spectator until the time came for New Oz to rise up.

"I suppose it just evens the odds…they only have one person on their team who seems to get what's going on…but perhaps I should push things along…" he stood up.

* * *

Vingt looked up from his desk as he heard the door open. He saw his personal assistant and trusted advisor come in. "Oh, it's you. Have you heard anything about LAVA or the Gundam pilots?" he inquired.

"LAVA has decided to team up with the Gundams. As we speak, they are infiltrating the base with one capable of bypassing our destruct system and wiping out everything we worked so hard to attain," he replied with ease.

Vingt leapt to his feet, "What? Why was I not informed of this? They'll destroy everything! What should we do?"

The assistant smirked, "You will do nothing."

**BANG!**

Vingt collapsed in a pool of his own blood as his assistant put his gun away. He calmly walked over to Vingt's table and pushed a button. "I want extra security in sections two, three, and five."

He pulled out his little video screen and watched as the pilots, LAVA, and Sai got out of the Gundams, "Well, it's your move; what will you do now?"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	41. ch40

ZT: Hey peeps! Well, not much to say today so- (Notices a braid sticking out from under the table) Uhh, hold that thought. (Lifts table cloth to see Duo in a Dracula costume) You're still hiding?

Duo: Gah! Leave me alone you crazy, headless psych lady!

ZT: For the last time, that was Neko Starr dressed up as me in the profile!

Duo: Yeah well, how do I know you're not her now? Hmm? You could just be waiting for the perfect moment to scare the crap out of me again.

ZT: I have a story to post now; I don't have the time to scare you like she did in my profile.

Duo: Psh! Yeah right!

ZT: Whatever. (Drops table cloth) I don't own Gundam Wing. Oh, and before I forget, there was a typo in the beginning of the last chapter; Alex has the makeup, not Allison. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Dark Devotions- Uhh, the girls make all their stuff, and they don't like to give it away either; i've been trying to get Alex's Compact since who knows when...

Calli Maxwell- Glad I could be of sevice ; ) The murderer is that "reliable resource"; that person who talks to Vingt who's not part of LAVA. Any way, you've been waiting patiently...Night Star will be revealed in the next chapter (Well, kinda has to be; it's the last chapter...unless i decide to be really evil ;p)!

aj- Ok ok, sequel will come!

Gundam Gurl- Heh heh, we'll just have to wait and see. And I guess I didn't clarify right; Alex has the glittering lipstick, Laury has subpocket thingies (Alot of people got mixed up so it was my bad...) Bobo and Lala? Hmm...they have chicken dander that can make any person have allergies. New evil dude is the "reliable resource" that's always talking with Vingt. Oh yeah, and like I told Calli, **Night Star will be revealed next chapter!**

Fate Sucks

Chapter 40

"Okay, I know we said Vingt is a little sloppy, but is anyone else getting the feeling that this is a little too easy?" Alex asked, scanning the area. The two teams had gotten to their separation area with ease. Actually, ease was not the word to explain it; they had yet to run into a single guard!

"I agree, where is everybody? Usually there is at least one guard in every corridor unless otherwise stated…but never have I seen this place so vacant," Allison added.

"Well, whatever the reason, they're not there. Let's go!" Duo nudged the pondering girls in the direction of the five way split.

"Okay, so we go in the teams we were at in the Gundams, right?" Laury clarified.

Before anyone could agree, Vanessa stepped up, "No, I'm going with Sai. No one knows how to get through here better than I do, and Sai is the best hacker of us all. I'll get her down there as fast as I can; the rest of you cover our backs in the other corridors should someone trigger the alarm; meet us there when you can."

Alex shrugged, "Fine, then just choose a partner."

Everyone agreed on this and took off down the separate corridors, not noticing the figure smirking in the shadows, "Perfect."

* * *

"So Ness, I forgot to ask earlier, what did you say to Duo when he gave you the donut?" Sai asked as the two sneaked down the hall. 

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "The donut? What're you talking about?"

Sai grinned, "Oh? He didn't find you? Laury decided to propose to Quatre with a donut ring." She paused as she heard a little scoffing noise come from the woman in front of her, "I know, totally Laury. But, surprisingly enough, Quatre agreed. Well, Duo witnesses all of this and, after being in shock for a few minutes, went to find a donut ring and try it out on you."

"Huh, what an idiot," Vanessa sighed.

Sai shrugged, "I dunno, I thought it was kinda cute."

* * *

"Shit!" Duo hissed as he ducked back behind a corner. 

"Lemme guess, there's guards around the corner?" Laury asked, tapping one of the rhinestones on her shirt, making a wine bottle appear in her hand.

"Yeah…" Duo glanced behind at her and blinked, "You're drinking at a time like this?"

She shook her head, "This isn't alcohol."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"First, better put this on," she said, tapping another rhinestone and producing two gas masks. After the two put them on, Laury threw the bottle in the hall with the guards. As they heard the bottle smash, Laury whipped around the corner, producing a flamethrower, and ignited the pink liquid that was once contained in the bottle. It went up in a pink cloud of smoke, a knockout gas. The two quickly ran past the unconscious guards and through another corridor towards the main computer.

* * *

"I think someone ratted on you four…" Quatre said, ducking for cover behind a wall as bullets whizzed past him. Alex nodded and pulled out a small bottle of glittering clear nail polish. Opening the bottle, she threw it in the direction of the guards, the clear liquid spewing out as it flew, landing on the guards and their weapons. She pulled out a small compact with jewels around the mirror and cover. She pressed on the top, diamond looking gem, "Activating micro-decomposers." 

The guards blinked in surprise and dropped their guns as they started to disintegrate.

Quatre looked questioningly at Alex who grinned, "It targets metals and decomposes them. Makes it easy when ya don't usually work with fire arms." With that, she took off towards the guards with Quatre behind her.

* * *

Trowa shot at the oncoming soldiers as Allison worked at a locked door. Of all days for the corridor to the main computer to be locked, it had to be today? She had tried burning through the lock with her laser, however it didn't work. So now she was trying to over ride the password. 

"Any luck?" Trowa asked reloaded his gun.

Allison sighed, "Not much." She pulled a small grenade from her pocket and tossed it to him, "This should keep them busy."

Trowa threw the grenade at the oncoming guards before turning back to Allison, "Want me to try?"

She shook her head, "I still have one more thing to try…" She pulled out what looked like a pocket-sized slot machine and connected it to the lock, "This still has some bugs in it, but it's supposed to crack lock codes. I don't know how well it works; however it should be enough to crack Vingt's codes.

The two waited a few seconds before they heard the lock click and the door open. "Hmm…guess it works." Allison mused before she and Trowa ran inside, closing the door behind them.

They didn't see the figure come out of the shadows and click a button on a small remote, re-locking the door.

* * *

"Whose idea was it to come down THIS corridor?" Wufei growled, shooting at the oncoming soldiers. He had been using his katana earlier, however as more guards came, he sheathed his trusted blade and donned his gun in order to keep the small army at bay. 

Heero continued shooting, "Yours." He pulled a smoke bomb from his jacket and threw it in the direction of the guards. It erupted and the two ran past the temporarily blinded guards to the other side of the corridor, to the other door they needed to get to the main computer.

* * *

"Finally!" Sai sighed as she and Vanessa entered the room with the main computer. The two quickly knocked out the guards in the room and knocked out the guards. Sai ran to the computer and began to work at the main frame. She growled in frustration as she realized the trick to the computer, "Ness, take that keyboard over there; it takes two people to crack this first part." 

Vanessa nodded and got to work. Within tow tries, they got pat the first code. "Looks like you're on your own on this part," Vanessa said, looking at the screen.

Sai nodded as she saw the others come in, "Okay, just keep an eye on the door, make sure no one else comes in." Allison looked over at Sai, "Need some help?"

Sai shook her head, "I'm good; just set your watch for the Gundams coordinates, just in case we need to make a fast getaway."

Allison nodded and quickly started pushing buttons on her watch.

Quatre looked at the two in confusion, "Set the watch?"

"My watch has a teleportation device set in it," Allison explained, still pushing buttons on the watch.

"Not that we need to worry. We knocked out all the guards that came our way," Laury pointed out, "Plus we'll take out all people that come this way before they can set off the alarm."

* * *

The figure hid in the shadows and listened to Laury's little quote. 'Really?' he thought. 'Well, you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that…' he smirked and pushed a button, setting off the intruder alarm.

* * *

Vanessa cringed as the alarm suddenly started beeping, "You and your big mouth." 

The nine took their positions at thefive doors as they opened, revealing many soldiers. Laury produced a machine gun and got to work taking down the soldiers that came through her door. Wufei and Heero crouched near the computer and shot at the soldiers as they entered.

Allison used her wand to send a huge smoke mixture of knockout and tear gas into the door in front of her before finding a way to close off the door, "That gas stays for a while; this corridor's off limits for an escape route."

Sai ducked as a bullet whizzed past her. She didn't realize she had hit the enter key until she heard "Access Denied". She cursed under her breath and got to work again.

Alex threw a grenade in the door she was working on. She ran over to Sai just in time to hear "Access Denied" again. "Is it that hard?" she whispered incredulously, pulling out her compact and pushing a ruby to make a force field around the hacker and herself.

"Not at all. The first time was an accident," Sai whispered.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "And now?"

Sai gave her a look, which Alex seemed to understand perfectly. Alex tossed her watch to Sai and ran out of the barrier and to Allison, "Time to work some magic. Sai's command."

Allison nodded handing Alex her wand, "Cover for the guys!" Vanessa and Laury glanced at her, before nodding in understanding and working on covering the other doors along with Alex. She beckoned for Trowa, Quatre, and Duo to join her near Heero and Wufei.

"What's up?" Duo asked.

"There're too many soldiers to take care of at once. If we go out the way we came in, we'll be done for…we've gotta teleport out of here," she explained, handing them her watch. "We'll cover Sai till she cracks the codes, then we'll teleport to the Gundams."

"No way!" Wufei spoke up stubbornly, "It's injustice to leave comrades behind."

Allison sighed and handed him her watch, "You don't have a choice." She pushed a button and the five were gone.

* * *

"Wh-wha-? How did they-? How did we-?" Duo tried to speak, as he realized he was in Deathscythe Hell's cockpit. 

"DAMN THAT ONNA!" Wufei exclaimed.

"No use complaining about it now!" Quatre pointed out, "Let's get out of here and they'll teleport to us when they're done."

* * *

Sai glanced around the room. The girls had finally managed to barricade themselves in, and were now all sitting in remorse. "You didn't tell them, did you?" she asked gently. 

Allison shook her head, "Even if I did what I did, they would've fought their way back in…if they knew that teleporter only took five people…and was the only one we had that actually worked."

Vanessa rubbed her temples, "Let's just finish what we came here to do."

Sai nodded and went back to typing. She had already been denied three times…however only one was not on purpose. Alex knew what she was doing, as did Laury, Allison, and Vanessa. Had she not grazed the wrong key, she would have got it the first time. However, Sai had seen the figure leave when she ducked, and realized just how bad they had been toyed with. The person knew her style far too well to be just anyone, and the person knew she could crack the code…which meant that the person purposefully set it so that Laury would discover the five tries thing. She had a good feeling that this was the same person who repaired the Gundams and made it seem like it was Night Star the whole time, knowing fully well that she would jump to the conclusion that the boys wanted to know Night Star's identity for help with just New Oz rather than to ask how to take down LAVA, thus setting up some meaningless wild goose-chase. If the person were going through so much trouble, why would he practically give her the codes to the computer? She knew the answer to that: the codes would bring up something other than the main frame, something that would most likely ruin them…

* * *

The figure glanced at his computer screen and sighed, "You figured it out." He stood, "You have me in checkmate this time…but we'll play again sometime." He turned and headed toward his ship.

* * *

The words "Access Denied" could be heard. She glanced at LAVA, "Well, what d'ya think?" 

Vanessa sighed, "Go for it."

Sai nodded, fiddling with Alex's compact, "Who'd have thought it'd go down like this…" Playing with Alex'scompact with one hand, she typed in her last code. She tossed thecompact to Vanessa, "See ya." She presses enter and there was a quick flash in the room.

"Access Denied"

* * *

Quatre gasped as he and the other pilots watched the base explode from a safe distance in space, "No…" 

"Th-they couldn't have, could they?" Duo's voice trembled as he watched debris fly off into space."

Trowa shook his head, "They didn't have another one…" He cried out harsher, voicing his pain, "HOW DID WE NOT SEE THAT!"

"You damn onnas!" Wufei exclaimed, slamming his fist onto his console, tears running down his cheeks, "Why…?"

Only Heero said nothing; he just looked at the destroyed base, his mouth slightly open in shock.

* * *

Eh heh…you're gonna kill me, aren't you? Well, before you do…just know that I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER ON THIS SO DON'T KILL ME UNLESS YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHO NIGHT STAR IS! 


	42. ch41 FINAL CHAP

ZT: Ah the final chapter…I'm gonna miss working on this story

Wufei: Just gives you a reason to work on the sequel and post IT faster.

ZT: I know, I know, it'll be up by winter break at the latest. Anyway, the sequel will be up, but the updates will be spread out since schools going on, just to give all of you a heads up.

Wufei: Feh.

ZT: What?

Wufei: You're not giving a heads up; you're stalling!

ZT: For what?

Wufei: You don't want to tell who Night Star is.

ZT: (Shrugs) So sue me. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Fate Sucks

Chapter 41

Days passed. Then weeks. Finally two months had gone by. Everyone at the Sanc Academy knew to keep away from the Gundam boys by this time. None of them seemed to be in that great of a mood ever since the girls "transferred to another academy in the colonies". Boy, if they only knew the truth. The guys searched for days, trying to find any sign of LAVA or Sai in the mess that followed. There was none. They were gone. Forever.

Duo let out a sigh as he walked past some girls. They had immediately stopped talking the moment they saw him. He shook his head, not even he was fun to hang around anymore. He walked into his room and lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He missed them. He missed Alex's little nicknames for people, he missed Allison's sweet smile, he missed Laury's pranks and drunken wackiness, he missed Sai's bugging Heero, but most of all, he missed Vanessa.

He swallowed a lump that had begun to form in his throat. He really cared for the standoffish raven-haired girl. She had another side to her that he seriously doubted anyone save for the girls and himself had ever seen before. He wanted to get to know that side more, but now he would never be able to.

Duo rolled over to his side and glanced at a picture on his table. It was of everyone either laughing or smirking when Laury had been caught up in the tree. She had thought that it was a Kodak moment since some of the guys had never showed any mirth, and snapped a picture. The guys had never figured out how she got a camera, but she had it.

A blond in the picture caught his attention. 'Sai…' He didn't get it; she was always keeping an eye on them, and once she found out what was going on, she seemed to be a couple steps ahead of everyone. Why didn't she guess about them destroying the base with them inside? Why didn't she try to stop them? Did she try to stop them? No, she would've been able to prevent it if she tried; he knew that for a fact.

Duo got up and looked out the window. He could see the picnic table that the girls usually sat at. He could see Heero walking past it. The perfect Soldier paused for a moment by the table before continuing to go on his way. Duo watched him go and shook his head; Heero may not have admitted it, but the girls had really grown on him, especially Sai. The moment the five had returned to the Sanc Kingdom, Heero had gone straight to the dorm that he and Duo shared. By the time Duo had got there, Heero had completely shredded the mission information on Night Star and had was busy "calmly explaining" to the docs that the mission was aborted. Duo couldn't help but smirk; he didn't realize Heero had such a mouth on him…in ten different languages no less!

He glanced back at the table before turning to go back to his bed. Suddenly he stopped short. Was someone by the table? He looked out the window again, before running out of his room at top speed.

* * *

Duo stopped at the picnic table and looked around. No one was there. He sighed; that's what he got for letting his imagination run wild. He looked at the table. There was a box on it with the words "open me" written on it in bold, fiery letters. Glancing around again, he opened the box and blinked in surprise. A single, chocolate covered donut ring was in the box along with a note. He picked up the note and read it: 'Look up idiot…and go to Hell.' 

Duo looked at the letter, to the donut ring, back to the letter, then back to the donut ring before looking up with a smirk, "Hell or Hell Fire?"

Vanessa smirked, "Take your pick." She jumped from her tree branch and landed gracefully in front of Duo.

He looked at her in disbelief, "How?"

She sighed, "Night Star had a teleportation device…"

"Did anyone else…?" Duo trailed off as Vanessa shook her head.

"There was a flash and I was on an L1 colony. No one else was there, and it's easier to transport a group to the same place. I don't know why they'd go someplace else…" she answered quietly.

Duo nodded and held her close, knowing that she wouldn't pull away, "It's ok, I understand."

Vanessa bit her lip as she felt tears form for the first time in a long time, "I'm gonna miss them."

"I know," he soothed, stroking her hair.

* * *

Heero walked silently through the academy grounds. It was going to take a while to get over the girls, even for him. There was just something about them that made them impossible to forget… 

As he walked past one of the buildings, he had a feeling as if someone was watching him. He glanced up at the roof of a building. He could've sworn he just saw something… Before he could investigate, Quatre's disbelieving voice calling out Vanessa's name caught his attention, and he went over to where the others were, fussing over the surviving LAVA member.

* * *

ZT: Okay, I'm done. (Begins to walk off) 

Wufei: (Catches ZT by the collar) Finish it.

ZT: Alright, alright, sheesh.

* * *

On the top of the building, a dark clad figure watched Heero head over toward the others. "This is how it should be…" 

Laury pouted, "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Quatre, Night!"

Alex glanced at the redhead, "If you had said goodbye, they would've realized we weren't coming back, and not left when we had them leave."

Allison nodded, "I do feel sorry for Vanessa though…I know she was not meant for this life, and only she thinking us dead would pull her from it, yet still…"

Night Star nodded, "I know, but we could not just say it ends here and have left it at that; someone wants us gone, thus we need to find out who that person is and get rid of him or her before we can start anew…It would be unjust to allow them to take part in it, and feel the same fate as us, especially since we have no idea how long that will take."

Alex nodded, "And as for Ms. Moonblaze?"

"Sai's dead. End of story," came Night Star's cold reply.

Laury shrugged, "Ok, but you know what this means, right?"

"What?" Night Star asked suspiciously.

"We need a new team name! LAVA doesn't work anymore! I vote for LANA!" she exclaimed in a bubbly manner, skipping towards the exit.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Are you serious?"

"How about DDNS?" Allison suggested, following Laury out.

Alex ran after them saying sarcastically, "I have a great idea! How 'bout LAMA?"

Night Star glanced at the laughing, retreating girls before looking at the Gundam Pilots and Vanessa one last time, "Guess this is goodbye…"

Laury glanced back when she realized they were minus a team member, "Sai, c'mon!"

Night Star turned to follow, "Coming."

* * *

Ah ha! The end! And for real this time! Well, I still want reviews, even though this is the last chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel. Till then, see ya! 


End file.
